Queen of Hell
by champblaze
Summary: Summary Sixteen year old Naruko Uzumaki is brutally assaulted a week before the Genin exams and decides to make a deal with the Devil. Dark themes and Konoha council bashing and others.(NOW ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

A/N...Welcome to Queen of Hell.. I won't say much.. But expect dark themes and character bashing.. So sit back and Enjoy

 **Biju**

 _ **Transformed voice**_

Disclaimer- I only own OC

 **Summary** **S** **ixteen year old Naruko Uzumaki is brutally assaulted a week before the Genin exams and decides to make a deal with the Devil.**

 **Queen of Hell**

* * *

 **[TRIGGER WARNING-RAPE]**

 ***Konoha-16 years after Kyubi attack***

 **"Look Its the Demon"**

 **"Stay away from me!"**

 **"Let me Go!"**

 **"Get Her legs"**

 **"Damn She's has some huge Tits"**

 **"Why are you doing this?!"**

 **"Shut up Demon"**

 **"Some one Help me"**

 **"Kami-sama Why?!"**

* * *

Loud laughter and screams filled the air of a secluded training ground of Konhagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaf. A group of men and a few women gathered around the writhing form of a young blonde, her blue eyes vacant and the whiskers on her cheeks covered with blood and semen. Atop her body was a young man with short brown hair, red marking on his cheeks as he rutted his classmate like a dog. Near the boy was another with black hair shaped liked a duck's ass and his dark eyes shine with arrogance. The feral boy grunts and pulls out as his cum spurts on the blonde's exposed belly, "Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Damn that was Nice.. Oi Sasuke want another crack at this Bitch" he says. The now named sasuke scoffs with a fold off his arms, "Hn.. No Kiba" he says, walking off. Kiba pulls up his pants and walks off through the crowd as a strawberry blonde sneers at the half naked and violated girl, "Let this be lesson to you Demon.. Your kind is not worthy to be a Shinobi" she sneers. The crowd starts to disburse as the rain starts to fall and leaving the blonde to be found by Anbu or die from the elements.

 **[Song playing-E nomine:Der Exorzist]**

On the roof opposite the scene stood a tall and broad-shouldered man, his steel blue eyes pinned on the young blonde's form and his gaze drifts to the retreating crowd. The figure was not a shinobi or even dressed as a shinobi. The figure wore a white three-piece suit with a black dress shirt and tie, black gloves on his hands and black cowboy boots. The figure's skin was pale but not deathly pale, his face handsome with a strong chin, straight slender nose and defined cheek bones with a mop of short, spiky, black hair and two bangs framing his face.

"Humans never cease to Impress me with their Depravity" he muses, his voice velvety and sexy. The man drops down and strolls toward the broken blonde but gazes to the night sky, "Do you see Kami.. How your Sheep treat their Supposed Savior.. Your child of Prophecy" he shouts and a flash of lightning, reveals a horned silhouette. The man kneels and picks up the blonde in his arms, "Fufufu.. I have Big plans for you" he says. The man heads for the Uchiha district, where a grievous massacre happened several years prior. The sole survior of this massacre lived near but never set foot on the grounds. The man strolls through as the lingering souls wailed like symphony to his ears, finding a home the man places the blonde on a bed.

"Naruko Uzumaki" the man muses and removes his glove. A black flames start form as he passes it over naruko's body and burns away the semen, blood and other scars upon her body. The man places his bare hand on the seal upon her stomach, "Time we meet" he muses.[song ends]

* * *

Inside the Seal naruko sat with her knees hugged to her chest and her eyes staring at nothing. Inside the cage near her was the Kyubi no Kitsune, " **I told you Ningen.. They will Never accept you.. Now release the seal set me Free** " he roars.

"I would Belay that request" a voice declares. Naruko turns to the sound as a man was walking out the shadows, "Who are you" she asks, her voice barely audible. However kyubi gasps in horror at the strolling figure, " **N-No.. No.. No.. No.. No.. N-No.. NO.. HOW ARE YOU HERE?!** " he roars, shocking naruko.

"What do you mean.. I am always here.. Everywhere and Nowhere.. To and Fro searching for Whom I may devour" the man states. Naruko looks between the two as kyubi was actually cowering before this man, "Who are you" she asks.

"Who am I.. I have many names.. Most Unclean.. Son of Perdition.. Hehehe Little Horn.. The Morningstar.. Satan.. Lucifer but you may call me Mitsuomi Kiriyu" the man states. Naruko stares incredulously at mitsuomi with an agape mouth and wide eyes, "T-the D-devil Bu-but" she stammers. Mitsuomi titters softly and runs his hand on his cheek, "Expecting red skin" he says, his skin turning red.

"Horns and a tail" mitsuomi says, mimicking horns and a tail as they form. Mitsuomi stomps his boot to make cloven feet, " ** _Better_** " he says, voice distorted and deep. Mitsuomi returns to normal with a crack of his neck, "However this form is more Aesthetically pleasing" he says.

" **Why are you Here?!** " kyubi shouts. Mitsuomi glances to the fox but squats in front of naruko, "I saw the tail end of What those people did to you.. Your Soul was screaming for Help and Begging Kami Why" he says. Naruko clutches her knees closer to her chest, "You're right.. I Screamed.. Prayed and Begged for Kami to send some to save me but all got was mocking laughter from them and the violation of my body" she whispers.

"Kami does not anwser prayers.. She gave her favorite creations Free will.. However I anwsered your cries" mitsuomi states. Kyubi rams himself into the cage, " **DON'T YOU DARE ACCEPT ANYTHING FROM THE PRINCE OF LIES** " he roars.

"You and your siblings owe your Very Existense to Me Fox" mitsuomi hisses, his eyes becoming a soulless black void. Kyubi shirks under those blank orbs as mitsuomi stands to his full height, "You have heard of the Rikudo Sennin.. Correct" he states and naruko nods. Mitsuomi waves his hand and to create two recliners, "Sit and I'll explain" he says and naruko hesitantly takes a seat.

"Long ago there was a Tree and this tree produced a fruit.. This fruit was partook by a woman called Kaguya Otsutsuki and mother of the Rikudo Sennin but I'll get to that.. Now the fruit from the tree was tainted because that is where I Fell" mitsuomi explains. Naruko furrows her brow but fox growls, " **What he means is when Kami cast him out of Heaven.. He fell to Earth and created the Nine circles in his wake.. The Shinju grew on that cursed land** " kyubi explains. Mitsuomi crosses his legs with an amused smirk, "Correct.. Kaguya gained Godlike power and came to rule as the Rabbit Goddess but the taint drove her to enslave the world and ultimately her sons.. Hagoromo the famed sage and his brother Hamura stopped her but not before she became a Calamity known as the Jubi.. The brothers defeated her and Hagoromo sealed the Jubi in himself.. The husk of their mother sealed in the moon" he explains and pauses.

"After that The Sage spreads chakra to the world and at the end of his life.. He created the Nine Biju and that is where I come in.. I had been watching and decided to take the Nine to be guardians of the Nine Circles.. Which they did but Centuries later all of them Shirked their duties and fled back here only to be made into weapons" mitsuomi continues.

" **Father wanted us to be Free and not shackled to you Lucifer** " kyubi shouts. Mitsuomi only stares, "Yet all of you ruled your respective Circles but once I dealt with the challenges to my Throne.. You all Ran with your Tails between legs.. However I plan to change that and Naruko will be the one to do it" he says and looks to naruko, "I offer you the power to show Kami and all of Konoha why they should not have denied you" he adds. Naruko's blue orbs widen but kyubi ram the cage, " **Do not this Ningen.. You will condemn yourself to Hell and Damnation** " he shouts. Naruko rises from the recliner and stares at the fox, "Why should I not.. Kami abandoned me.. I was always good.. I did as Jiji wanted and forgave the people but what did it get me.. I was beaten.. Tortured.. RAPED.. NO LONGER" she shouts. Mitsuomi rises from his seat with a demonic grin, "Then we have a deal.. I will teach you the powers of Hell and you will Bring them their true condemnation" he declares. Naruko's eyes slowly open as she was lifted off the bed and her eyes met mitsuomi's steel-blue jewels, "Yes I Accept" she says, leaning into his chest. Mitsuomi turns to a ring of Fire appears, "The Faithful has loss her faith.. The Child of Prophecy has Fallen" he declares, as they vanish.

 ***One Week Later***

A week has passed since naruko was assualted and vanished without a trace with mitsuomi. The day after the incident several of the mob went to the spot and found no body. Panic set in as the girl may have been found but that dimished as they searched her apartment complex and the hospital. The panic gave way to elation as the so called demon whore had run off or died, causing several parties to break out as the days passed. The Hokage who was in the capital returned after four days to random people proclaiming naruko's death. Sarutobi quickly had his Anbu search for the blonde but found no trace of her. Some thought the older man was concerned for the girl's safety but in actuality he was livid that his weapon had vanished. Sarutobi had danzo's Ne search Hi-no-kuni for the blonde but again found no trace. This started to worry the Sandaime and those on the council that supported the idea of naruko being a weapon. However six days after going missing a letter arrived stating naruko had left the village to train for the coming Genin exam and would arrive the next day. The letter also stated that she would bringing someone looking to invest money in Konoha. This caught the eye of certain council members as they thought of milking this person for all they were worth and reinforcing the hidden seals on naruko to ensure her weapon status.

 ***Konoha Main Gate***

The eternal gate guardians izumo and kotetsu watch the sky as another boring day passes. Kotetsu looks out to the road a civilians and shinobi did their things but something caught his eye. Down the road were two people one dressed in a black suit and the other was a familar young woman. Kotetsu taps izumo and points, "Is that Naruko" he says. Izumo looks and his breath hitched with a blush, "Y-yea" he sputters. Naruko's blonde hair now reaches her rear and was braided to her neck with black bow and the end with silver jewel, her whiskers were no longer visible but her blue eyes now slitted and seem mischievous. Naruko now wore a white ribbon-tie dress with a Prussian blue jacket. She also wears a white, pleated silk skirt with black gloves and heeled green-grey shoes. Mitsuomi was next to her and holding her hand as she held umbrella to block the sun, "Mmm to feel the air on my skin after so long" naruko muses.

"I apologize for the delay my Dear" mitsuomi states. Naruko giggles softly and glances to black ring on her wedded finger, "I'll forgive you my King" she says, nearing the gate.

"Naruko is that you" izumo states. Naruko lifts her umbrella to show her face, "Yes.. I went out for some last minute training and I brought some one for Jiji" she says. Mitsuomi places his hand on his chest with a slight bow, "Hello.. I'm Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he greets. Suddenly an Anbu with the designation of Neko appears, "Naruko the Hokage wishes to see you and your guest" she notes.

"The Fool works fast" both thought and naruko nods, "Ok Neko" she says, neko grasps their shoulders and vanish.

"Damn Naruko was actually looking mad Sexy" izumo and kotetsu nods, "Yea no kidding" he comments. The three soon appear in the Hokage office as sarutobi sat at his desk with his grandfatherly charm on max.

"Naruko-chan.. I'm so Glad you are ok.. I was so worried" sarutobi states. Naruko took a seat with a soft look, "I'm sorry Jiji but I wanted to make you proud and train to become Kunoichi of the year" she explains. Sarutobi softly nods with a glance to mitsuomi, "And you are Young man" he asks.

"Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. CEO and owner of Kiriyu Inc" mitsuomi greets and sarutobi nearly chokes, "The up and coming Buisnessman" he thought. Mitsuomi and naruko internally smirk at the scent of sarutobi's greed wafting around the room, "How long will you be staying Kiriyu-san" he asks. Naruko holds up her gloved hand to show her ring, "We plan to marry once I become a Genin" she says. Sarutobi's heart nearly stopped, "Then if he were die all his wealth would be ours" he thought, a mini sarutobi dancing.

"Oh I see.. Then it was love at first sight" sarutobi asks and both nod with a laugh. Naruko rises from her seat, "Jiji.. I'll head to my apartment and prepare for tomorrow" she says.

"No need for that Naruko-chan.. You and Kiriyu-san can take a suite at the Golden leaf and the exams start at eight am" sarutobi states and both excuse themselves, as sarutobi was devising ways to acquire mitsuomi's money. Mitsuomi and naruko stroll arm in arm through the village some people recognized her but most didn't as her defining features were now gone. Mitsuomi purchased Ichiraku Ramen when they stopped for lunch, much to teuchi and ayame's shock and shocked them more asking them to be naruko's personal chef. The pair soon arrived at the Golden leaf and mitsuomi bought out the entire top floor to keep out prying eyes.

"Ahhh.. A decent substitute for a our bed" naruko says, tossing her blue coat on a chair and plopping on the bed. Mitsuomi slips off his suit coat, vest and tie with an amused laugh, "The Sin is writhe in this Village" he muses.

"Indeed.. Sarutobi's greed was palpable" naruko says, getting further in bed and kicking off her boots. Mitsuomi pours himself a glass of red wine, "Then you'll be able to find your Seven here" he asks, handing her a glass. Naruko sipped her wine with a stare, "I wanted to bring Mother back but I refuse to violate her peace in Heaven" she thought. Mitsuomi told her he could resurrect the dead from Hell with ease but pulling from Heaven could shatter the soul.

"I have my eye on Two.. Anko Mitarashi for Lust and Hinata Hyuga for Envy" naruko says. Mitsuomi takes a seat with a cross of his legs, "That mousy girl that follows you around" he asks but grins, "I love the way you think" he adds and naruko titters, laying back on the bed and remembering her lifetime in Hell.

 ***Flashback- 9th Circle of Hell***

Mitsuomi and naruko appear on the frozen lake of Cocytus, "Welcome to the 9th circle.. The realm of Traitors" he declares. Naruko looked around in wonder and awe, around them were people frozen in ice wailing in pain. Naruko hugs herself as mitsuomi gazes to the broken but large statue at the center of the lake, "This place is were those who betrayed Family ties.. Betrayed community ties.. Betrayed guests and betrayed lords.. Myself included.. Furthest from Kami's light" he says. Mitsuomi turns to face naruko and places his hand on her seal, "Now for that fox" he says. Naruko cries out as red chakra bursts out as mitsuomi thrust his hand back. Naruko clutches her body and falls to her knees as her body spasms, her blue pupils become slitted, her hair lengthens and her whiskers darken. Nine golden and red tipped tails emerge from her lower back as the kyubi forms opposite them as icy chains ensnare the fox.

"I only need the Soul.. Seems the demonic chakra has turned you in essence into the New Kyubi" mitsuomi states, creating a white trench coat. The coat was long with belt buckle motifs wrapped around the upper arm, from there a black stripe runs down and terminates with black cuffs. Naruko slowly gets to her feet as her tails swish and mitsuomi slips the coat around her, "Is this really me" she asks, staring at her reflection in the ice.

"Yes and no annoying fox to hamper you" mitsuomi as kyubi roars but sinks into the ice. Naruko clutches her coat closer, "What can I learn in Seven days" she says.

"Hmhmmhmm.. My Dear time passes quite differently here.. In Seven days.. A lifetime can pass" mitsuomi says and naruko was needless to say shocked. In time naruko learned exactly what mitsuomi meant as time passed in the blink of an eye. Naruko trained her body and traversed the nine circles under mitsuomi or lucifer's watchful eye. Lucifer went as far as to pop up earth for things to learn like Items from Uzushiogakure, her clans homeland. Naruko became a sponge for knowledge and as time passed reveled in her darker desires. Ten years later naruko was declared the new Queen of Hell and lucifer's wife after falling for the prince of lies. Naruko learned of lucifer's origins as Kami's most beloved angel dubbed the Morningstar. However once Kami created humanity he became envious of her love for them and his pride could not let him bow to them, causing him to rebel and be cast out of heaven. Naruko spent her free time corrupting humans to give into their sins and dealing with demons who challenged her rule as queen. Her most ardent challenger was Lilith the Succubus queen and former wife of lucifer. Lilith felt naruko was inferior to her and often mocked her former human status, however the blonde kitsune demon made short work of Lilith. This garnered naruko much support in Hell from other demons and fiends, even more so when she defeated each of new lords of the other eight circles.

Lucifer felt naruko was ready for anything and imbued her with his power and gifting her several ablities. First was the Ultimate eye granting her an extra-sensory vision of her general surroundings but the Eye's true ability is precognition of her opponent's attacks. The second the Ultimate shield, granting her the ability to alter her body and make it as hard as diamond. The last was sword made from her Nine tail fox form's fang and crafted into a special katana. Naruko often visited the other circles to learn from the various tortured souls but she found a very useful tool in the circle of Violence. Naruko found Fugaku Uchiha and using her powers learned he possessed the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruko took the eyes for herself as they would better help control the Biju once she returned. The evolved Sharingan took the form of three dots followed by three curves spiralling counter-clockwise around the pupil. A near lifetime later lucifer and naruko stood upon the frozen lake once again. Naruko now looked about eighteen with her nine tails swishing behind her but now she had two thick horns protruding crookedly from her temples and black angel wings.

"What do you propose we do with Kyubi" lucifer comments. Naruko looks over the bound fox and gives a fanged smirk, "Nothing but eternal torment until I see fit" she sneers.

 ***End Flashback***

Naruko opens her eyes and sees mitsuomi staring back, "I fell asleep" she asks and he nods, "Only a little" mitsuomi whispers, leaning down to capture her lips. Naruko quickly flipped their positions and undoing her blouse to free her DD breasts, "I can't wait to corrupt Hinata" she says, unbuttoning his shirt. Mitsuomi kneads her left breast as she rocks on his lower half, "She is a very envious person.. Seeing people with their friends.. Her pillar treated poorly while the likes of Sasuke treated like a king" he says. Naruko's eyes darken and her nails dig deeply into mitsuomi's chest, "I can't wait until he is Hell" she hisses, licking the black blood from her fingers. The wound sizzles with a trail of smoke as naruko moves back and mitsuomi moves up, allowing the blonde to unbuckle his pants and toss them aside. The mini devil print briefs went next as mitsuomi's limp member was exposed, "I'll Have some many Red delights for him" he croons. Naruko slowly wraps her fingers around his member and gave it a few quick strokes to get him up, "Lets not dwell on him" she whispers. Naruko then licks from the base to the head, while speeding up her strokes and caused a low moan to escape his lips. A dribble of precum appeared as she licked the head and slid his member into her mouth.

"I'll have to Thank Lilith for teaching So well" mitsuomi coos. Naruko steadily deep throated mitsuomi and not gagging once as she sucked like a black hole. Mitsuomi grabs her head and moves his hips to fuck her mouth, until his balls clench and his hot seed filled her mouth, bugling out her cheeks but she swallows all the hot white substance. Naruko crawled up and opened her mouth wide to show her prince, "Like a Dick sucking champ" she coos. Mitsuomi grins wide and reverses their positions and rips off her skirt and soaked wet panties, "Pussy Eating champ" he purrs. Naruko grips the pillows as starting kissing her inner thigh and making his way to her slit, "Mmaah.. Haaa.. Haaa!" she cries. Mitsuomi spreads her wet pussy lips and sucks on her clit, "Uwaah.. Nhaah!.. Aaaaah!" she wails. Mitsuomi continues on as he sends his serpent tongue inside her, making the blonde grabs the sheets and a white sweet liquid fills his mouth. Mitsuomi lays on his back as naruko climbs atop, slowly descending on the foot long member and her left hand bracing on his chest. Naruko started with a slow pace to tease him but picking up speed as she rode him, her breath heavy and throaty as her mouth seem to leak steam. Mitsuomi felt her clamp down with a pitched and throaty moan as he and the sheets were soiled by sweet liquid. Mitsuomi started moving his hips with hers as she came once again and his was approaching, "Uwaah.. Aaaaaah" naruko howls. Mitsuomi grips her hips as he unleashes his load into her womb, her belly swells up to look like she was four months pregnant.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. I doubt a normal human could handle your loads" naruko whispers, rubbing her swollen belly. Mitsuomi waves his hand to summon a cigarette and light its with a snap of his finger, "They would look more swollen" he muses, with a drag. Naruko takes the cigarette for a drag of her own as she slides off of him, his cum pouring from her pussy and her belly shrinks.

"I'm going take a shower" naruko says and mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke, "I'll return tomorrow" he says, turning into flames and cleansing the soiled sheets. An hour later naruko steps out the shower in a blue robe and a white towel around her pinned hair, "Bazette" she says, taking a seat. A small ring of fire forms and a woman appears. The woman had light blue skin with glowing green eyes and black sclera, pixie white hair and dressed in dark purple woman's business suit.

"Yes Milady" bazette states. Naruko taps a seal on her left forearm and a scroll appears, "I want to know Everything about the ones who harmed me" she says tossing the scroll. Bazette bows deeply and vanishes into a swirl of flames. Naruko pours herself some wine and walks to the window to stare out at Konoha, "Father.. Mother you died for Sinners and They allowed your sacrifice to make me Queen of Hell" she thought.

 ***Next Day-Konoha Academy***

[ **Everyone will be wearing their Shippuden clothes with sasuke having no rope belt but adding a mesh shirt** ]

Iruka sat at his desk as his students chatters but his thoughts were on naruko, having not seen the girl in a week. Mizuki was next to him and having similar thoughts but of a darker hue, "Damn I wish had gotten a piece of That demon" he thought. The class was filled clan heirs and heiresses of the great clans of Konoha, consisting of the Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Uchiha and Hyuga with several civilian children. Iruka started to take role but the door opens as naruko steps and dressed in a sleeveless white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf black boots and upper thigh-high white stockings with her white trench coat.

"You're late Naruko" iruka chides, shaking off his shock. Naruko rubs her head sheepishly, "Sorry Iruka-sensei" she says, going to take her seat. Naruko's blue eyes met kiba and sasuke as the former froze as naruko takes her seat. Sasuke could care less about naruko as she was clan less orphan and should be proud that he used her body. On the other hand kiba was nervous, "Damn it.. Those guys said she was dead or ran away" he thought. Naruko took her seat near the window and gaze drifted to hinata. The shy girl wore a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour. She also wears navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals.

"Soon Hinata.. You will be mine" naruko thought. Mizuki started to hand out the tests but gave naruko a disguised test, "Greed.. Lust and Pride" she thought, looking at the test and almost laughing. Naruko anwsered the disguised test meant for an Anbu with ease, "Sorry Mizuki but try harder" she thought, waiting for the rest to finish. A half hour later the class was brought to the training field for practial test of weapons. Naruko watches everyone go as sasuke got the hightest with 9 out 10 in the male bracket. Sakura and ino scored 7 and 6 out of ten, while hinata got 8 out of ten.

"Naruko it is your turn" mizuki says. Naruko steps up to the table and picks up her shuriken and kunai, "Weighted and dull.. Foolish" she thought. Naruko held three kunai in hands and sent them into the bullseye, followed by ten shuriken and her remaining kunai for a perfect 10 out 10.

"How did Naru-baka do that" sakura shouts. Naruko turns to the pink hair girl, "I had an eye opening day last week and I got tired of holding back" she says, with a flap of her coat. Naruko spares a glance to kiba and he flinches slightly as they headed back inside for the last part of the test. One by one each went into the room and either came out with Hitai-ate or none with a sadden expression. Naruko finally had her turn and headed inside as iruka and mizuki sat, "Ok Naruko.. You must perform a Henge.. Kawarimi and create three Bunshin" iruka says.

"No way that Demon can do this" mizuki thought. Naruko started with perfect Henge of Iruka and substituted with a chair, "Bunshin no Jutsu" she calmly says, creating three perfect clone. Mizuki's jaw nearly hit the floor, "N-no how is this Possible?!" he thought, as his plan to use her to steal the Forbbiden scroll went down in flames. Naruko took her Hitai-ate and secures it around her neck, "Those seals work Marvelously" she thought, releasing them. About four hours later everyone came back as iruka came with the results of their exams, "Alright for Rookie of the Year.. Sasuke Uchiha" iruka says and the fangirls squeal.

"Kunoichi of the Year goes to Naruko Uzumaki" iruka adds, shocking all of them. Sakura bolted up in her seat, "How Could Naru-baka be Kunoichi of the year" she shouts.

"Naruko got a perfect score on her Written test.. Weapons test and passed the Jutsu portion" iruka explains. Sakura glares at naruko but sits down as iruka clears his throat, "Alright now.. I'll go over your Team assigments" iruka says and lists the first six teams.

"Team-Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha.. Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka.. Team-Eight will be Hinata Hyuga.. Shino Aburame and Naruko Uzumaki.. Team-Nine is still active and Team-Ten wil be Shikamaru Nara.. Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi.. Please return tomorrow at noon to meet your Sensei" iruka explains. Sakura squeals loudly at being on sasuke's team and ino groans at being on her team. Hinata smiled softly as she glances to naruko, "Finally I can be around Naruko-chan without my clan interfering" she thought. Everyone started to file out as iruka congratulates everyone, "I wish you all luck" he says. Naruko reaches the outside and she could hear whispers from a few people, "The demon passed.. I can't believe Hokage-sama let that demon to be a Kunoichi.. Shh don't say that out loud" she heard. However a smile forms on her face as mitsuomi stood at the gate with a bouquet of blue roses in his hand. Mitsuomi was wearing black jeans with a silver studded belt, a wallet chain and a pair of black cowboy boots. A grey long sleeve shirt that clung to his body and of all things a cross around his neck, three braclets on each arm and black gloves.

"Only a formality" mitsuomi says, holding out the flowers. Naruko takes the flowers and kisses his inviting lips, "Very much" she says, taking his arm as they stroll off.

"Who the Hell was that guy with Naru-baka" sakura snaps. Ino watches the retreating pair, "I don't know but Daddy said he came back with Naruko after she was gone for a week" she comments.

"Quite Auspicous with that cross Dear" naruko comments, sniffing the roses. Mitsuomi touches the cross with a look and a smirk, "What ever do you mean Dear.. Mitsuomi Kiriyu is quite religious" he says but glances slightly, "Your mouse is following us and her Jealousy and Envy is rising" he adds.

"We're on the same team and her pillar is with a strange man" naruko muses. Hinata fiddles with her sleeve as she follows naruko, "Who is he and why did he kiss Naruko-chan" she thought but eeps, as she nearly bumps into naruko.

"Hinata why are you following me" naruko asks. Hinata blushes brightly and pokes her fingers, "I-I wanted to know why you K-kissed him" she says. Naruko glances to mitsuomi but he pokes her forehead, "I need to go see Hokage-san about our thing" he says and excuses himself. Naruko beckons for hinata to follow her as they head for the Golden leaf, "His name is Mitsuomi and I met him during my week away" she starts, as they reach the hotel.

"You're staying here" hinata asks. Naruko nods as they reach the penthouse, "I'll explain inside" she says. Naruko quickly makes a few steathly signs to erect a barrier to allow them to speak freely, "Take a seat" she says, slipping off her coat.

"Hinata do you know why I went missing for a week" naruko says, pulling her chair in front of hinata. Hinata slowly nods as her lavender eyes met naruko's blue orbs, "You probably heard I went to train for the Genin exams and met Mitsuomi" she says but her eyes harden, "However that was a lie and I'll show you why" she adds and touches hinata's temples.

"Nightmare Teller" naruko says and her soulless black eyes form. Hinata's eyes widen at seeing naruko's assualt by the villagers, her eyes start leaking tears and slowly slips into fury as she sees sasuke and kiba's part in this humiliation. Naruko releases Nightmare Teller and hinata runs to a trash can to vomit, "Those Fucking Bastards" hinata shouts, in anger. Naruko giggles in her hand but clears her throat, "It was because to them.. I met Mitsuomi or as he commonly known as Lucifer" she states. Hinata turns with a shocked look on her face, "Lucifer" she says.

"Yes Lucifer is Mitsuomi and my husband" naruko says and removes her glove to show her ring. Hinata staggers to the bed and sat down as naruko starts to explain her time in Hell and her status as Queen. Hinata could barely contain the emotions running through her mind but naruko confirmed her story as she reveals her tails, fox ears and demon horns.

"I am the Queen of Hell and wife of Lucifer.. He gave me the power to bring about my revenge on those who harmed me and continue to send Sinners to Hell.. However I have a more important mission but I talk about that later" naruko explains. Naruko retracts her demon traits and kneels in front of hinata and wipes her tears with her thumbs, "Hinata Join me and become one of my Seven as my Envy" she says.

"Envy" hinata whispers, confused. Naruko slowly nods as she looks into hinata's pupil-less lavender orbs, "Yes Envy.. Hinata you are a very envious person.. You're Envious of those who hang out with their friends while you can not.. You're Envious of Neji because he is Prodigy of your clan.. You're Envious of Hanabi as she treated better than you even though she is younger" she explains. Hinata sniffles and closes her eyes to stifle her sobs and touches naruko's hands, "You're right.. Why can't I be your friend.. Why can't I be strong like Neji-nii-san or Praised like Hanabi.. I-I Hate them" she says. Naruko smiles and pulls her away and rises to her full height, "Will you Join me Hinata" she says, her arms open. Hinata clenches her pants as tears run down her cheeks but she rises and opens her eyes, "Yes I will Join you" she says, leaning in and naruko hugs her. Naruko releases her hug and smiles to caress hinata's cheek, "Now then.. I will make you powerful" she says, reaching for hinata's zipper.

"How" hinata says, as naruko unzips and her coat. Naruko slips off the coat and tosses it one the bed, "Simple.. I'm going to make you a Demon" she says. Naruko pulls hinata's mesh shirt and swifty bites her shoulder, causing hinata to cry out as naruko's demonic energy enters her body. Naruko unlatches and hinata falls on the bed and clutches the wound as black veins start to form and spread. Hinata whimpers and shifts into a fetal position as the black veins spreads and her chakra pulses. Naruko creates a demonic clone and it turns into a duplicate of hinata to take her place for the night. Hinata's ears slowly become pointed, her hair lenghtens to her rear and gains a greenish tint with two small black horns starting to emerge from her hair. Naruko takes a seat in her recliner at hinata slowly becomes her Envy.

 ***Konoha Council room***

Mitsuomi sat before the Konoha council to discuss several things while naruko turned hinata to the dark side. The Konoha council was made up the great clans of Konoha and wealthy merchants. The Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Uchiha, Hyuga, Kurama, Uzumaki, Sarutobi and Senju. Mitsuomi had presented the marriage contract for him and naruko and his citzenship in various countries. Mitsuomi used his silver tongue to weave a tale of his rise as his father created the company in Snow country and helped overthrow corrupt ruler Doto Kazahana and placed the true ruler Koyuki Kazahana upon the throne. Many on the council thought that this gave them a chance to garner Snow's technology and rumored chakra armors. Mitsuomi spun a convincing tale that he was a trained samurai and had some shinobi training. However the biggest thing was mitsuomi owned two mines in Earth country, three hydroelectric plants in Lightning. A shipping company in Water and constructed several windmills that supplied electricity in Wind. Mitsuomi could smell the swelling sin at his words. Greed from most and lust from tsume inuzuka and several women on the civilian council. Mitsuomi told them he wanted to invest in Konoha as his soon to be wife was born here, having already purchased Ichiraku ramen and owning three casinos and a shipping company in Fire country. Sarutobi was looking at the contract with a hidden giddy, "This foolish boy has given us everything.. If he were die.. All his holdings would go to his wife and with Naruko being our loyal weapon.. Would turn everything over to us" he thought. Danzo glances to sarutobi but back to mitsuomi, "How skilled are you" he asks.

"Well Sir I am an accomplished swordsman but unfortunately my body can not handle extended battles.. My body temperature would rise and cause my body to burn from the inside" mitsuomi explains. Some on the council showed concern but danzo only scoffs, "Then your wealth is all you can bring to Konoha" he says. Mitsuomi almost couldn't hide the smirk on his face, "Yes sir but if I may sir" he says and removes his glove, "Can I have someone shake my hand" he says. Many on the council furrow their brow but homura obliges and gasps, "Kami.. Your skin is very hot" he says, pulling his hand back. Mitsuomi slips back on his glove, "I was born with it.. If my temperature rises too high.. I can scald skin" he explains. Several on the council including danzo thought this could be a Kekkai Genkai and made notes to delay his death until they collected enough of his genetic material.

"Kiriyu-san how did you meet the Dem.. Naruko-chan" sachiko haruno asks, hiding her slip. Sachiko had strawberry-blonde hair and wore a light pink qiapo dress that showed of her creamy legs and a well developed bust. Mitsuomi blushes and scratches the back of his head, "Well ma'am it was love at first.. You could say and quite literally ran into each other.. She told me her Entire story and her goal to be Hokage.. The more she talked the more I fell for her.. I proposed before she left to return and she said Yes" he explains. Sachiko was a bit worried what naruko said but brushed it off, "Thats quite romantic but wouldn't you be more inclined to have a woman than a girl" she says, perking up her cleavage.

"Well Haruno-san.. I believe a person's eyes can tell alot about a person.. Naruko-chan's eyes show a loneliness but I hope to cure her loneliness" mitsuomi explains, ignoring her obvious flirting. Sautobi stamped the document to approve the marriage, "Well Mitsuomi-san congratulation on this and welcome to Konoha" he says. Mitsuomi smiles softly and nods, "Thank you Hokage-sama and If I'm not being too forward.. I would like to purchase a compund and a place for Naruko to continue her training" he asks. Misuomi reaches in his pocket for a picture, "I saw this one and wondered if it was for sale" he asks, showing the picture. Sarutobi's breath hitched seeing the photo, "Oh yes this property has been in Konoha's care for a few years now.. I'm sure you would like a better property than this" he says. Mitsuomi notices the looks from the council, "Is something wrong with the property" he asks, innocently.

"No.. No Kiriyu-san but the property is quite expensive" homura states.

"That is no problem with that Homura-san.. I'm even willing to pay double the asking price" mitsuomi says and several on civilian side freeze. Sarutobi gulps slightly but nods, "Of course Kiriyu-san.. I'll have the bank get the deed ready for you" he says and danzo gives a slight glare. Mitsuomi rises from his seat to shake sarutobi's hand, "Thank so much Hokage-sama.. Esteemed council members.. I'll have the Full amount tomorrow" he says and excuse himself. Once mitsuomi left and the councils were dismissed danzo slams his fist on the table, "Hiruzen have you loss you mind.. The compound belongs to the Yondaime.. If the Demon finds anything to link them to her" he says.

"They won't.. Jiraiya has everything of note sealed and Naruko doesn't know that anything about sealing.. That boy is worth Millions if not more.. So I'll risk that for the Riches Konoha can garner from him once he's dead and Naruko signs everything over to us" he explains.

"How long before can we have the boy befall an accident and The demon as his Wife inherit everything" koharu asks. Danzo grips his cane with a sigh, "At most a year to not garner suspicion but I would like to have boy as a weapon that demonstration with Homura could be a Bloodline" he says.

"I agree with Danzo.. I propose in a year the boy suffers an accident and we hand him over to Danzo with a faux body to bury" sarutobi states and the three nod.

 ***XxXxX***

Hinata started to stir and her eyes shoot open, "Finally awake I see" a voice comments. Hinata slowly sits up and rubs her head but felt her new appendages, "I think they are cute" the voice says. Hinata looks and sees mitsuomi sitting near the window but his upper half was shrouded in darkness, "Lucifer" she questions. Mitsuomi light a cigarette to slightly illuminate his face, "Please call me Mitsuomi" he says. Hinata looks around and doesn't see naruko, "She went to get you some food" mitsuomi comments, blowing a stream smoke. Hinata gets off the bed and finds the floor length mirror and her eyes widen, seeing her new features but what was shocking were the black veins that adorned the left side of her face. The black veins orginated were naruko had bitten her and the white of her left eye was black as night and the lavender pupil was glowing.

"Hinata the Envious" mitsuomi muses and hinata turns to him, "I feel stronger" she says. Mitsuomi chuckles with a deep drag, "As present I'd say near A-class borderline S-class Missing-nin" he says and hinata's eyes widen, "However you can suprass that with a little time down below" he says. The door opens as naruko steps with several bags and she sees hinata, "Hinata you're awake and the change was a success" she says, closing the door. Hinata blushes as she takes a box of cinnamon buns, "It feels weird" she says, touching her horn.

"I know how you feel.. I felt the same when I got mine" naruko says, slipping off her coat. Naruko took a seat with her ramen as hinata ate her cinnamon buns, "Should we go below until tomorrow" she says. Hinata looks up and furrows her brow, "I have to go home" she says but naruko shakes her head, "Nope.. I sent a clone in your place and will act like you until you switch with her" she explains.

"Do I have to go home" hinata asks. Naruko looks up with a tilt of head, "Not really.. The clone will last as long as I will it too and Act exactly like you or your old self anyway" she says. Hinata sighs in relief and glances to mitsuomi, "What is Naruko-chan's mission" she asks.

"Not much.. Sow discord among the masses.. Assemble her Seven but her main mission is to recover the Nine Biju" mitsuomi explains and crosses his legs, "Orginanlly the Nine were the Guardians of the Nine circles but ultimately they all abandoned their post to return to this Realm and became the weapons they are today.. However No One escapes Hell.. As I am Wholeheartedly weaken while I am here.. Naruko fell into my lap" he adds.

"I was Kami's chosen child to be the saviour of the World but Her Sheep treated me as I was Mitsuomi.. I cursed Kami and I am now Queen of the Fallen.. Queen of Despair and the one to drag those who run from Hell with Hell at my back" naruko finishes. Mitsuomi rises from his seat and slicks back his hair, "Come.. We'll be back tomorrow" he says. Naruko grabs her coat and creates two clones for her and mitsuomi, "Take his hand Hinata" she says, taking mitsuomi right hand. Hinata complies and takes his left and they vanish in a ring of flames. Hinata opens her eyes and finds herself in front what appeared to be a large iron door and adorned in skulls, "Where are we" she asks.

"City of Dis.. Entrance to the Circle Hersey" lucifer says, pushing open the doors. Hinata saw a huge throne room with two thrones at the end of a red carpet but four people stood at attention. The first was a short yet muscular young man with spiky black hair. His attire is a body suit, crimson in color and has a white insignia on several places. The suit is open collar and exposes his chest. He has silver gauntlets and carries his sword with a strap on his hip. The second was a formless black mass with numerous skulls upon it. The third was a young woman with long, pink hair. She wears a sleeveless white leotard with horizontal and vertical lines in the middle and on top her breast. She also wears a pink bow on the choker. She wears long, pink stockings with white ornaments going around each stocking at the thigh. The last is a toned woman with long spiky orange hair. She wears no clothes, instead covering her breasts, left arm, privates and right leg in bandages.

"As Naruko will have her Seven.. I have my Stakes.. Zeldris.. Grayroad.. Melascula and Derieri" lucifer says, pointing to each in order. The four bow as lucifer and naruko take their seats upon their thrones and hinata stands next to naruko.

"Fufufu.. Who's she" melascula asks, revealing her long and serpent tongue. Naruko glares slightly and melscula flinches, "One of my Seven.. Hinata the Envious" she says.

"Then she is my Contuerpart then" zeldris asks. Lucifer crosses his legs wtih a nod but glances to hinata, "Yes but Unlike Naruko's Seven.. My Stakes are intertwined with all the other sins" he says.

"Intertwined" hinata asks and greyroad floats closer, "You represent the Sin of Envy but we Stakes encompasses them all except for Pride as it is Lord Lucfier" greyroad states in tandem with its heads.

"Not entirely true Greyroad.. Anyone one of you can be Pride but I am the Most Prideful" lucifer states and shifts slightly, "Zeldris and Derieri.. I want you to train Hinata until we return" he says and both nod. Zeldris and derieri led hinata below to the circle of violence, "What skills do you posses" he asks.

"I posses the Byakugan that allows me see chakra and a 360 degree view of my surroundings and I am proficient in my clan's Taijutsu the Gentle-fist that can close every tenketsu point in the body" hinata explains. Zeldris rubs his chin, "With your new strength.. You probably destroy the body from within.. We'll work that and discover your other abilities" he says and hinata nods. Meanwhile naruko stood over a reflecting pool and with a wave of her hand the village of Konoha came into view.

"Now where are you" naruko mutters, focusing. A sinister smirk forms on her face as her target comes into view, "There you are Mizuki" she says. Mizuki had the forbidden scroll in his possession and being chased by Anbu. Naruko focused her unholy power on the former teacher increasing his pride and lust. Mizuki suddenly turned and shot toward the only female Anbu with the intention of harm. However the anbu drove her tanto through his chest and killed mizuki. Naruko titters darkly as lucifer wraps his arms around her, "Naughty Fox" he muses, nibbing her neck.

"I'm going to meet him" naruko muses, vanishing into flames. Lucifer returns to his throne with an amused laugh, "She will so many Red delights for him and all who have wronged her" he muses.

 ***Fourth Circle-Greed***

Mizuki opens his eyes with a start and quickly pats his chest, "Shit I thought that Anbu killed me" he says but looks around. Mizuki was no longer in the forest but looks around and sees gold coins for miles, "Oh.. I've struck the Jackpot" he shouts, grabbing coins. Unbeknownst to the newest hoarder naruko lands behind him with a retract of her black wings, "Here.. too.. I saw a nation of lost souls.. Far more than were above.. They strained their chests against enormous weights and with mad howls rolled them at one another.. Then in haste they rolled them back.. Why do you Hoard.. Why do you waste" she declares. Mizuko halts and turns to see naruko, "Demon what are you doing here?!" he shouts, trying to hide his coins. Naruko lets her demonic feature emerge, "Oh yes the old adage that I am a demon.. Well now I am Mizuki thanks to my deal with the Devil" she sneers. Mizuki sneers right back at naruko but he starts to feel a burning, looking down he saw the gold was actually melting.

"AHHHHH" mizuki cries out. Mizuki struggles to get up as melting gold was dragging him into the scalding pool, "Kami Help me" he shouts. Naruko covers her mouth with a rumbling laugh, "Kami can't and won't save you Mizuki.. You are in Hell's Fourth Circle.. Doomed to burn in this molten gold.. Over and Over and Over and Over for All TIME" she howls, cackling.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Review respones:**

 **Guest: If you paid attention Sakura and Ino scored lower than Hinata and Naruko**

 **Vigriff: Went back and did some but would you be specific**

 **naes151: Naruko will gain Three more of her Sins this chapter**

 **AngelFallenDemon: Thank you very much**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: Thanks :)**

* * *

 **Biju**

 _ **Transformed voice**_

Disclaimer- I only own OC

* * *

CHII

* * *

 ***Konoha Academy***

A ring of flames erupts on the roof of the academy as naruko, hinata and mitsuomi appear, "How are we not sensed" hinata asks, looking around. Hinata was now wearing a mesh sports bra that exposed her belly and her lavender coat but both sleeves rolled up to her elbow and the word Envy on the back. A pair of black booty jean shorts with light blue and dark blue striped stockings and matching arm warmers, with black strapped steel-toed boots and her kunai holster on her left thigh. Naruko looks down from the roof at her two clones, "I had my clone come back last night to place several seals" she explains. Mitsuomi picks up his sliver briefcase, "I'll go meet the fool and have some clones meet me at the compound.. We'll remove the seals and replace them with our own" he says. Naruko and hinata each give him a kiss on the cheek and he vanishes in a swirl of flames. A crackle of white lightning washes over hinata as she shifts into her old self as the pair swap with their clones and head for the class room. Naruko enters first and takes her seat as a few minutes later hinata enters as not arouse suspicion. Naruko notices kiba was stealing nervous glances to her, "Excellent that Dog is starting to experience the nightmares" she thought. Noon soon approached as the door opens and a Jonin Sensei arrives that being Asuma Sarutobi, "Team-Ten with me" he says, blowing a stream of smoke. Asuma wore the standard Jonin uniform of a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt but the sleeves rolled up halfway. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for fire marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. Shikamaru, choji and ino follow asuma out but the blonde blows a kiss at sasuke. The other Jonin for the six civilian teams picked up their students and left Team-seven and eight to wait. The door opens as a beautiful woman with wavy and long black hair, ruby eyes and purple eye shadow steps in.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi.. Team-eight with me" kurenai states. Kurenai wears a unique outfit consisting of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. Hinata, naruko and shino follow kurenai out and she leads to a training ground 8, "Fufufu.. You reek of Pride Kurenai" naruko thought. They each took a seat on some wood stumps as kurenai clears her throat, "Alright now let us introduce ourselves.. I am Kurenai Yuhi.. Genjutsu mistress of Konoha and I hope to turn you into respectable Shinobi and Kunoichi" she explains.

"I am Shino Aburame.. My goal is succeed my father and discover new insects for my hive" shino states.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga.. My goal is Unite my family under one banner" hinata and naruko hides her smirk, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki and my goal is to be The First Female Hokage" she says.

"Excellent goals.. Now we'll begin the true Genin exam" kurenai says but naruko raises her hand, "We know the true meaning of the test and it is Teamwork" she states. Kurenai blinks a few times but softly smiles, "Yes and since you know.. You all Pass.. Tomorrow we'll begin our first mission.. So meet here at eight am" she says and vanishes into rose petals. Shino excuses himself and leaves the pair alone, "Kurenai-sensei exudes Pride" hinata notes.

"I agree.. Pride in Genjutsu.. Pride as a Kunoichi but her pride borders on arrogance.. I look forward to corrupting her" naruko says, as they head to the compound but the blonde sensed someone watching. From the trees a pair pupil-less brown eyes were watching and the owner of these eyes was Anko Mitarashi. She usually wears a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this, she typically wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wristwatch. The snake mistress as she dubbed herself was frowned upon by many in konoha for her connection to a certain snake. However she heard something that made her blood boil and her soul cry out in anger, having heard rumors that naruko uzumaki the supposed demon had been assualted by several villagers but most notably the younger brother of one of her close friends. Anko couldn't confirm or deny without proof on the matter as naruko had vanished for six days and the villagers who said it were drunk. Anko dropped down from tree and began to follow unaware that she no longer would be human after this day.

 ***XxXxX***

Naruko arrived at her family's compound as hinata had shifted into into a snake around her neck and her clone headed to the Hyuga estates for the night. The gate had a note upon it and she recognized mitsuomi's handwriting, "The seals are in place and the old one destroyed.. Have those you wish to enter coded in.. I have returned to Dis for a matter" naruko quietly reads. Naruko touches the gate and it opens but she stops and smiles, "Come out Crazy snake lady" she shouts. Anko drops down with a shocked expression, "How'd you know I was following you" she says. Naruko gives a cheeky grin, "I didn't" she says and anko frowns but follows her. The compound was a quarter the size of the Hyuga compound with a modest two-story home and training ground in back.

"Gaki this the Yondaime's home.. How the hell did you get in here.. It was guarded with seals" anko half shouts. The snake around naruko's neck shifts back into hinata, "All wlll be explained inside Anko-san" she says, staring at the shocked Tokubetsu Jonin. Naruko reaches the house and a silver case was waiting, opening the case it contained the keys, deed and some money. Naruko opens the door and all three enter but the blonde frowns as most if not all family effects were gone.

"Take a seat and I'll explain everything" naruko says and creates several clones to clean up. Naruko took a seat on the sofa as hinata took a seat next to her and anko takes a recliner, "I'll start with your question.. I now own this house but I should have inherited this house as I am the Daughter of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his Wife Kushina Uzumaki" she says. Anko's eyes slowly widen, "Why was it hidden" she asks.

"Fear of losing their weapon.. Konoha only sees me as weapon instead of their Precious Yondaime's only child and this fear lead to my Rape last week" naruko replies. Anko lowers her gaze and clenches her fist, "So its true.. Those fucking bastards" she whispers.

"Yes One week ago.. I was attacked by several civilans and a few shinobi led by Sachiko Haruno.. After I was layed lowed by them.. Sasuke Uchiha took my Virginity followed by a few of the men and Kiba Inuzuka.. As I layed there I asked why.. Why would Kami allow this to happen to me.. I was Faithful but what did I get.. Nothing but pain.. After they had their way I was left to die but I was saved by someone who anwsered my cries and he became my Husband" naruko explains and reveals her ring.

"Gaki.. You married some guy after being Raped.. He could be one of them" anko says but naruko raises her hand, "He was not one of them.. He is the Fallen one.. The True King of Despair.. Lucifer" she counters. Anko stares incredulously at the blonde but her eyes widen as naruko reveals her demonic features followed by hinata, "W-what are you.. What have you become" anko sputters.

"I have become a Demon as the villagers always called me" naruko says and glances to hinata, "Hinata is also a demon.. My Envy" she adds, stroking hinata's cheek. Anko rubs her eyes and rises from her seat with a shake of her head, "Does the Hokage know" she asks.

"No because like the Council.. Sarutobi only sees me as a weapon and Had seals put on me to make me simple-minded and docile should the need arise.. I was to never know my parents but once I turned eighteen.. I would sign over their wealth and knowledge to them" naruko says. Anko slowly sat back down but looks naruko in the eye, "Why are you telling all this.. Do you plan to Kill me" she says, her eyes serious.

"I have no intention of Killing you Anko.. Far from it.. I want you to Join me like Hinata" naruko says. Anko's breath hitches as naruko rises from her seat, "You have protected me when you could.. I don't wanna see you done in by Konoha" she says. Anko gulps staring into naruko's blue orbs, "Look Gaki this alot to take in.. You're saying you are the wife of the Devil and the Sandaime has orchestrated all sorts of Shit and you want me to betray them" she says.

"Konoha doesn't care about you.. Me.. Any of us.. How long before they send you on a sucide mission or that curse mark kills you or somebody decided to take advantage of you like they did me" naruko says, pulling anko to her feet. Anko's eyes flickered as naruko seemed to peer into very soul, "Why me.. How can you talk like you're older than me" she says.

"During the week I was gone.. I spent a lifetime in Hell" naruko states and anko looks away slightly, "Why did you choose this" she says, looking at hinata. The lavender eye beauty looks anko in the eye, "I love Naruko-chan.. She became the pillar to keep from killing myself as the years passed.. Naruko can give you back the freedom Konoha and Orochimaru have taken from you" she says. Anko sighs deeply but forms a slight smirk forms, "Alright but you Better make a strong Demon" she says. Naruko smiles softly and grasps anko's shoulder to pull her closer, before biting deeply into her neck. Anko winces but cries out as naruko pumps her demonic power into her form and the blonde catches her before she collapes.

"Welcome Anko the Lascivious" naruko says, holding anko bridal style as the black veins spread. Hinata follows naruko upstairs, "What Sin does Anko-san represent" she asks, opening the door of the guest bedroom. Naruko places anko on the bed as she trembles, "Lust" she coos, touching anko's cheek as they leave her to rebirth. Anko was laying on her side as her body spasms, her skin starts to turn a light pink and her hair slowly turns snow white, while horns start to emerge and curl backwards and upward. Anko's backside starts to squirm and a black tail emerges with a heart-spade tip on the end. Anko's eyes shoot open and the whites of her eyes were black and her pupils were a glowing purple.

"What the fuck happened to me" anko whispers but her eyes widen, seeing her pink skin and felt swishing. Anko jerks as she sees a black tail coming from her rear, "What the Hell?!" she says, finding a mirror but gasps seeing her horns and white hair. Anko pokes her head out the door but her senses picked up naruko and makes her way to the master bedroom. Anko made it to the slightly open door but her ears pick up soft moans, its source was naruko on top of hinata and both naked. Naruko's tongue swirls around hinata's as they made out, their breasts mashing togther.

"Mwaah" hinata cries, as naruko slide a finger inside. Anko kept her eyes on the pair as her breath became heavy, slipping off her coat and groping her right breast.

"Anko-chan.. You can join us" naruko says, laying half on hinata. Anko opens the door and naruko giggles, "Kawaii Anko-chan" she coos. Anko saunters to bed with a lustful look, "Why am I so Horny" she says.

"You look like a Succubus Anko-san" hinata says and naruko kisses her left breast, "Yes as the Demon of Lust" she says. Anko strips off her clothes and crawls in bed, "Succubus huh.. Mmm Kinky" she says, kissing naruko. Hinata grasps anko's tail and she cries out, "Fufufu.. Sensitive" hinata notes, rubbing up and down. Anko trembles as hinata rubs her tail, "Uwaah.. Why is it like that" anko says, falling her side. Naruko shifts anko on her back and starts with butterfly kisses on her neck to her breast and belly to make her way to her legs. Hinata kept one hand on the swishing tail as her mouth latches onto one of anko's pink and pert nipples. Naruko started caressing anko's inner thighs before she engorged on anko's flesh prodding, stirring and sliding her tongue between the wet folds.

Mwaah!.. Gaki" anko cries, biting her finger, trying to stop her pleasure from escaping her lips. Hinata decided to be bold and took the heart-spade tip of anko's tail and slides inside her like a makeshift dildo. Anko writhes in pleasure from naruko and hinata's actions, her body releasing pheromones and pushing both into overdrive.

"Nnh.. Nnh.. Aah.. Fuck.. Fuck.. IKUUUUU" anko screams, spraying her juices all over naruko. Hinata speeds up her use of anko's tail to spray the pink succubus with milky nectar. Naruko crawls up anko's body and rest her wet folds on anko's waiting mouth, "Lick" she purrs. Anko grips naruko's hips and her tongue starts to roam the blonde's slit, while hinata crawls to anko's leaking core and mashes her wet core into anko, sending jolts of pleasure and spurring on her licking.

"Ah.. Yaa.. Nyaa.. Kimochīi" naruko cries, running hand through her blonde locks and rocking her hips. Hinata kept up her tribbing and rubbing of anko's tail, even licking the tip and sucking on it.

"Nngh.. Aaaaah.. Damn Gaki" anko cries, muffled by naruko's snatch. Naruko pants heavily as anko tongue fucks her slit, "Motto.. Motto.. Nyaa.. Aaah" the blonde cries, spraying her love juices on anko's face and she gulps down the milkly mucus. Hinata cries out as she cums again and anko spraying out her juices, "Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. I've never Cum like this before" anko pants out. Naruko shifts to lay on anko's left and hinata crawls up to her right side, "You think this was fun.. Wait until Mitsuomi gets ahold of you" naruko says.

"Kukuku.. How big is the Prince of Darkness" anko asks and hinata blushes, "Twelve inches and thick.. When he cums.. You will look pregnant" she replies and anko grins wide.

 ***Hell-City of Dis***

Lucifer rubs his face with a long sigh, "How many times does make.. You know better.. When I am not here Zeldris is in charge not you" he says. Standing before lucifer were his two daughters, one born from Lilith and the other from a fallen angel. The first looks about fifteen with red hair tied with two looped pigtails and pink-red eyes. She wore a long black corset style dress with fluffy fabric blooming out from below. A few red seam lines on the corset part and a white chest piece fabric attached to the black lace choker. The second has short purple hair with two 'X' clips and blue-purple eyes with brown horns and a bat wings. She wears a purple cardigan and a long black skirt with heeled boots, "I told you Satania that Father would get upset" she says.

"Its alright Vigne.. I've come to expect this because she is like her mother" lucifer says. Satania folds her arms with a huff, "Why can't I rule Hell in your absence.. Mother Naruko would let me" she says. Lucifer was about to chide her but he felt something that made him shoot up from his throne with a firm scowl. Satania and vigne flinch but they sensed it too, "Girls behind me" lucifer says, heading towards the balcony. A golden light covers the balcony and a figure appears in golden armor and a pair white wings. The figure steps out the light to reveal themselves as female with long white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Fufufu.. What bring you to my Realm.. Azrael" lucifer states. Azrael glares at her former brother lucifer, "Stop hiding behind that human guise" she says. Lucifer cups his chin with a smirk and swivel of his head, "Why I like this face.. Its the closest to my original face that Kami gave me" he says, veins bulging in his neck. However smoke starts to leak from his eyes, finally his face starts to catch fire and burning away his face until a charred skull with patches of burned skin remains.

" _ **Feel better Sister.. Now why are you Here**_ " lucifer says, his voice distorted and deep. Azrael clenches the sword on her hip, "Heaven knows what you have done.. We will free the Child of Prophecy from your grasp" she says.

" _ **Hahahahaha.. If that's the case Why didn't Micheal or Gabriel come or Uriel and Rapheal**_ " lucifer says but tilts his head and his sockets widen, " _ **Unless None of them know you came here**_ " he adds.

"It matters not Lucifer.. Heaven will not allow to further corrupt her" azrael shouts. Lucifer wags his finger at azrael, " _ **Even if Kami does not Sit upon her golden throne**_ " he says and azrael freezes with wide eyes.

" _ **You seem to forget I was Kami's most beloved Archangel.. Her Morningstar and I know secrets not even the Great Micheal knows**_ " lucifer sneers. Azrael draws her sword, "How Dare you Besmirch Michael!" she roars.

" _ **How Adorable.. You believe Michael is the Strongest Archangel.. He is.. That is if you don't count Me**_ " lucifer says and folds his arms, " _ **However if you feel yourself Powerful.. Try your luck against Me now or Naruko but be warned as she is nearly as strong as me and not restricted as I am on the surface**_ " he says. Azrael was about to attack lucifer but the doors open as zeldris, greyroad, melascula and derieri arrive, "Your Evil will not win Lucifer" she shouts.

" _ **EVIL?!.. Evil is an Abstract created by Her Sheep.. To hide from their responsibilty and own up to what Choices they made.. No instead they create Good and Evil and lay Evil at my Feet.. Why because they refuse to believe their Sins are their choice.. No the Devil made me do it.. Eve chose to take the Apple.. Humans chose to Crucify Him.. Humans chose to Beat.. Torture and Rape their Supposed Savior.. Her Child of Prophecy.. Yet when she cried out for Help.. Your Kind chose to ignore her for What.. The fact she must be humble enough not beg but to suffer and turn the other cheek like He did.. No Human is Like Him!**_ " lucifer shouts. Azrael flies away as lucifer returns to normal with a scowl on his face, "Should we go after her" zeldris asks.

"No" lucifer simply says and turns to his daughters, "Sorry you had to be exposed to such Holy light" he says, approaching them. Vigne hugs him as he pats satania on the head, "Come lets go Torture Satania's mother in the Ninth circle" lucifer says, as they vanish into flames.

 ***Konoha-Training ground 8***

Naruko was sitting crosslegged in meditation as anko and hinata were sparring and the lavender eye beauty was dodging a spiked whip. Naruko and hinata had sent demonic enforced clones for team missions, while anko took the day off. Naruko had a barrier around the entire field, allowing both hinata and anko to use their full demon powers. Anko decided to change her outfit to a sleeveless purple and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves with one purple and one red heeled boot, along with a black trench coat and a white fur collar sown on. Bazette suddenly appears in front of naruko with a folder, "Lady Naruko I have recovered what you requested" she says. Naruko opens her eyes with a smile and takes the files, thumbing through each photo and bio on each person involved.

"Want me to bring them in to T&I" anko asks but naruko shakes her head, "No I have something more devious planned.. Sachiko Haruno owns quite a bit of things here in Konoha.. So do a few in this file but they seem to have acquired quite a bit of debt except for Sachiko but only because she sleeps with anyone for money" she says and picks several files.

"Bazette.. I want you find out the debts of these people.. Then infom Mitsuomi.. I want him to purchase their debts and acquire their businesses" naruko states and hands the files to her, "As you command" bazette says, bowing and vanishing in swirl of flames.

"Wouldn't doing that raise the Ire of the Civilian council and the elders" hinata asks, taking a seat. Anko chuckles softly as she does the same, "Think about it.. If Mitsuomi owns these businesses.. It can shrink their influence and by extension Sachiko.. Granted they will be upset but the payday of Mitsuomi's wealth once they off him is more than enough to take this hit" she explains.

"Correct but it goes deeper.. If Mitsuomi somehow were to get on the Civilian council.. His charisma and charm would entice them to do what ever he asked.. Sarutobi and those old fools will bend over backwards to placate him to get his money.. Also Mitsuomi is on very good terms with Lady Koyuki of Snow country and the Niece of the Current Fire Damiyo.. Once they learn that tidbit.. They will want to give him everything to appease him.. So once Sachiko and her cronies get uppity about Mitsuomi's purchases.. He'll let it slip who he knows and Those Sycophants will jump through his hoops like pets" naruko explains and the pair nod.

"Or I can have a dummy company purchase the businesses and Since I am so wealthy.. They'll beg me to buy them back" a voice comments. The three turns as mitsuomi was walking up with cigarette in his mouth and he saw anko's demonic features.

"So how strong are you Mitsuomi-kun on this plane" anko asks. Mitsuomi takes a drag and blows smoke out his nose, "Not very in terms of power.. At best I am Jonin strength but my True power on this plane is my brain and silver tongue" he says, tapping his temple and mouth.

"Did something happen in Dis" naruko asks but mitsuomi sighs, "Satania again" she says. Anko and hinata look between the pair, "Who's Satania" anko asks.

"One of my Two daughters.. Satania is my child with a fallen angel named Raphiela and Vigne is my daughter with Lilith but she doesn't act like a typical succubus" mitsuomi says but a scowl forms on his face, "However Heaven decided to ruin my day" he adds.

"Heaven" anko asks. Mitsuomi lights another cigarette, "The archangel Azrael decided to pay me a visit and spew Heaven's rhetoric about how they will stop me from corrupting Naruko any further" he states.

"Archangels" hinata asks and mitsuomi pats his chest, "Once I was the Archangel dubbed the Moriningstar by Kami herself" he says but pauses.

"Long ago it was just we angels and Kami but then Humanity was created.. Our kind was designed to Serve and Bow and Worship but Humans were granted Choice.. Humans can choose to Acknowledge Her or Don't" mitsuomi states but all see the smoke, coming from his eyes and his skin darkening.

"Then what did humans do with her Gifts.. Paradise thrown aside by Choice.. This world Destroyed by Choice.. Yet she favors them above all Her creations.. Kami wanted her Angels to bow to these flawed creatures but I refused.. My Pride would not Allow me to do this.. _**So I rebeled and was Cast out of Her Divine light**_ " mitsuomi states, his face burned away and all three eyes were wide.

" _ **This is the Price I paid for challenging the Throne**_ " mitsuomi adds. Mitsuomi sparks up a third cigarette as smoke billows out of the charred skull, " _ **So be careful.. Lower level angels can use their full powers but the likes of Michael can not but knowing Michael.. He won't come himself**_ " he states. Naruko gets to her feet as she starts Iryo-Jutsu on his face but he catches her hand, " _ **Give it a minute and**_ it heal on its on" he says, his face healing.

"Now then.. Lets go home and I'll cook you some food and show Anko what she will looks like pregnant" mitsuomi says and the four vanish, as Team-eight arrives.

 ***Two Months Later***

Life for Team-eight was boring at best as they were subjected to D-ranks or the clones of hinata and naruko were. Kurenai was a good Sensei but as a Kunoichi she was lacking in several areas. Naruko noticed kurenai prided herself on her Genjusu ability but her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu were average. Naruko also noticed that kurenai seem to coddle and mother her team but especially hinata, from being her guardian at one time. Naruko made it her mission to whip kurenai into shape once she joined the Seven. Naruko also made headway with her Seven with shikamaru now dubbed Shikamaru the Indolent. Shikamaru had came to her after a joint training session with them and he deduced naruko was hiding something. Naruko told him everything about happened and what she planned and he begrudgingly agreed to become her sloth. Naruko had bestowed him with the power to control shadows, able to absorb light and a sense of omnipresence, allowing him to control others and similar to his Kagemane. Shikamaru often went to Hell to test his mind against the great minds there and listened their knowledge, allowing him to effectively be the brains of the Seven. Mitsuomi had also gone through with naruko's plan and created the dummy companies to purchase the various debts and shrink the civilian council's influence. Publicly however mitsuomi purchased the Golden Leaf hotel and an adjacent restaurant to settle himself in Konoha, endearing himself to the people after their marriage came to light. Many called him a demon lover but seeing his money that soon died down and even allowed naruko to enter their stores with fake smiles on their faces.

Home life for hinata or rather her clone saw said clone gaining the Caged bird seal after failing to defeat Neji in spar. This allowed the real hinata to ask to be disowned by the clan and allowed her to move in with naruko, which Hiashi and the elders agreed. When mitsuomi even decided to compensate hiashi for it. Hinata cried and packed up her things as her cousin and sister sneered at her but the demon of envy was practically giddy to be free of clan. Hinata celebrated with an all night four-way with naruko, anko and mitsuomi. Anko herself had moved out of her dingy apartment and moved to the naruko's former apartment complex. Which mitsuomi has purchased and renovated, allowing her to make the whole top floor into her apartment. Anko also spent numerous days in Hell and learning from Lilith, learning Futon based skills and creating flowery tentacles that secrete acid, even learning that her body could emit pheromones that made her job in T&I easier.

 ***Konoha mission Hall***

Team-eight was currently making their way to the mission hall for their first C-rank mission but they could hear the shrieking of a familiar pink howler. Sakura was screaming for sasuke to have a higher mission as iruka fires back with the classic not ready line. Sarutobi saw Team-eight enter, "How about this Iruka.. A joint C-rank mission with Team-eight.. Go and fetch Tazuna-san" he says. Naruko's eyes slightly narrow as iruka returns with tazuna and explains the mission, "I see your game Old man.. Since I'll be gone for a month or more.. That Bitch Sachiko or some Slut will try to seduce Mitsuomi.. Heh nice try but Mitsuomi is currently at home with our two guard dogs" she thought. An hour later the combined teams were leaving Konoha for Nami at a civilian's pace as kakashi had his nose in his book at the rear, his team on the left flank. Kurenai took point and her team on the right flank with tazuna in the middle as the journey to Nami took place. Naruko was walking with her hands behind back as the group nears a puddle in the middle of the dry road.

"At least have sense" naruko thought and glances to hinata with a slight nod. Hinata nears the puddle and subtly transforms the bottoms of her feet into spears and kills their would be dispatchers. The group passes the puddle as it turns red and naruko smirks softly, "I hope the next one is better and it seems Tazuna lied to us but considering Mitsuomi knows about Gato and is currently looking to buy the midget out.. Which will aide in his control of Mizu" she thought. Naruko notices that kakashi suspected something but said nothing as did kurenai but she ignored it. The group soon reaches the coast and a boat that will take them to Nami-no-kuni.

 ***Konoha-Namikaze Estate***

Flesh slapping and orgasmic screams fill the home as mitsuomi currently had a woman bent over the bed and she was eating out another younger woman. However both women no longer looked human, both had dark grey skin and dark red fur on their forearms and shins with glowing, slitted red eyes. The older of the two has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has her clan's fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. The younger has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks. Mitsuomi had anko lure hana to the estate, where the pair broke her in and turned her in a Hellhound. Three days later hana brought her mother and became his second hellhond, before explaining what her son had done. Needless to say both women wanted to rip apart kiba but mitsuomi assured them that naruko would deal with it. Mitsuomi through tsume learned of the council's shady deals and having her on shinobi council made him privy to their secrets.

"Okaa-sama.. Faster.. Nngh" hana cries, her glowing eyes wanton and wide. Tsume grips her daughter's hips as mitsuomi did her from behind, her screams muffled by hana's leaking snatch. Mitsuomi grunts and he cums as tsume's stomach swells up and hana squirts in tsume's face.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha. That's for today" mitsuomi muses, sparking up. Tsume crawls onto the bed as her pussy leaks cum, "Ha.. Ha.. I look pregnant.. Anko was right about you Goshujin" she says, as hana starts to lap up the cum.

"I was generous our First-time.. I doubt a normal human can handle me.. That's why I made you Hellhound demons first" mitsuomi says. Tsume rubs her swollen belly with a feral grin, "I can't wait for the Orgy when everyone comes home" she purrs.

"Mmm me too.. Maybe Kurenai will join us or Maybe Yugao" hana says, crawling up to tsume's chest and latching on to mother's lacating nubs.

"If Yugao-chan wants to join.. I think I'll go Manticore.. Because of the Tail-pussy" mitsuomi says, blowing smoke and both inuzuka giggle.

 ***Nami-no-Kuni***

The group disembarks the boat as a thick mist was floating about, "Be on guard everyone" kakashi says. Suddenly sasuke sends a kunai into a bush and out scampers a white rabbit, "Sasuke-kun" sakura whines. Kiba sniffs the air as akamaru barks, "Someone was there" he says. A loud noise makes itself known, "Get Down!" kakashi shouts. A huge blade passes over them as they hit the dirt and embeds itself in a tree. A tall man with black hair, dressed in camo cargos with sandals. His upper body was bare with a belt crossed over to hold his massive sword. A pair of mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows and matching leg-warmers, with banadages covering the lower half of his mouth.

"Hmmhmhmm.. Sharingan no Kakashi and The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha.. No wonder the Demon brother failed" the man sneers. Kurenai's ruby eyes narrow with a glance to kakashi, "What Demon brothers.. Zabuza Momochi" she shouts. Zabuza's eyes narrow in a perplexed fashion, "They waiting for you on the Road to here.. Those Fools.. I'll kill them when I find them" he says, hopping down with his sword. Naruko and hinata silently snort, "Too bad they are Dead already" both thought. Zabuza releases is KI, casusing kiba, sakura and sasuke to freeze up and sasuke going as far to point a kunai at his throat. Kakashi and kurenai quickly released theirs to counter zabuza, "Sasuke I won't let my team die" he says. Naruko almost wanted to roll her eyes as her team was around tazuna.

"Hand over the old man and I won't have to kill you" zabuza says, resting his Kubikiribocho on his shoulder. Kakashi steps up and raises his Hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan, causing zabuza to chuckle.

"Sharingan already.. I am honored" zabuza says and raises a simple sign, "Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu" he says. The mist becomes even more thick, "Sensei the mist is laden with chakra" hinata shouts, her Byakugan active.

"Hoh.. A Hyuga too.. Maybe Kumo will pay a good price for you" zabuza sneers, seemingly everywhere. Zabuza suddenly appears behind Team-eight with his zanbato raised and hinata quickly hits him with her Gentle-fist but zabuza turns to water.

"Mizu-bunshin" naruko thought. Zabuza starts to recite the eight points he could strike but kakashi engages him in a fierce battle. However kakashi lost the moment he lands on the lake from a Spartan kick from zabuza.

"Pathetic.. Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu" zabuza shouts, encasing kakashi in a water bubble.

"Kurenai take them and go" kakashi shouts. However kurenai was too prideful and drew a kunai to join the fray, "I am a Jonin as well" she shouts. Zabuza made ten clones as kurenai reaches the lake but eight got pass her. Shino acted quickly with his kikaichu insects to take out two. Hinata dispatches two as naruko easily ends two as she rushes forward.

"Hoh those brats seemed more skilled than yours" zabuza remarks.

"Gatsuga" kiba shouts, behind zabuza but a wall water blocks him and another clone forms to engage him. Sasuke took out one of the clones as sakura shakes in fear in front of tazuna. Another clone was approaching her but naruko takes him out, "Wake up" she shouts. Kurenai tries to cast a Genjutsu but the two clones gave no quarter and made her average Taijutsu look worse but her pride would not let her quit. Naruko races onto the lake towards zabuza but activates her Ultimate-eye and draws a kunai.

"You wanna try little girl" zabuza sneers but his breath hitches, seeing naruko's blue orbs. This moment of distraction allowed hinata to Shunshin behind zabuza and forcing him to release his hold in kakashi, "What the hell was that?!" he thought, back jumping. Naruko and hinata stood side by side as kakashi engages zabuza once more and ending with zabuza slamming into a tree. A Hunter-nin soon steps in to take zabuza away before kakashi could make the kill.

"Pathetic" naruko thought, as kakashi collapses. Kurenai was no better with a few cuts, "Tazuna-san where is your home" she asks. Kiba carried kakashi as the others guarded them, making their way to tazuna's house. Once there met tazuna's daughter tsunami and her son inari. The boy promptly called them fools and that were going to die.

 ***Nightfall***

Naruko and hinata stood outside the house as everyone had bedded down for night, "Should we go find Gato and kill him" hinata asks.

"No Mitsuomi has plans for him.. Besides Shika has an eye on him" naruko muses. The shadows of a tree darken and an eye opens, " _ **Mendokuse.. That midget is sickening**_ " shikamaru notes, his voice disembodied. Hinata senses someone and turns to the trees, "Come out or Die" she shouts. Shino steps out the darkness, "I meant no harm but that voice was Shikamaru" he questions but naruko activates her Mangekyo Sharingan, causing shino to walk off.

" _ **What did you do**_ " shikamaru asks and naruko smirks, "Seems the Sharingan has plenty of cheats and this is called Kotoamatsukami and it call rewrite memories.. Apparently this was what Fugaku-teme was going to use on me" she explains. Shikamaru mutters mendosuke and receeds into the shadows.

"When will we go after Kurenai" hinata asks and naruko looks at the night sky, "Soon" she muses, as they head in for the night. However both pretended to not notice their sensei was also watching from the shadows. Kurenai steps the darkness with a serious look on her face, "What is Naruko hiding.. I'll need to inform Hokage-sama of this" she says, walking back to the house. However thorny vines erupt from the ground to ensnare kurenai, "What is this?!" she shouts.

"Calm down Nai-chan" anko says, appearing over her shoulder. Kurenai's ruby eyes widen, "Anko?!.. How are you here?!" she asks. Anko giggles as she steps in front of kurenai, "I couldn't be too far from my Mistress now can I" she says, her coat flapping in the wind.

"Mistress you mean Naruko?!" kurenai says, struggling in the vines. Anko folds her arms with a nod, "Yep.. Naruko has changed and because of her I changed too" she says, revealing her demonic features. Kurenai's eyes widen in shock as anko's tail swishes behind her, her light pink skin and white hair with glowing eyes.

"What are you?!.. You're not Anko" kurenai shouts but anko giggles into her sleeve, "I am Anko Mitarashi.. Tokubetsu Jonin and Snake Mistress of Konoha.. You were the first person to accept me after that Bastard Orochimaru marked me and abandoned me" she states. Kurenai shook her head in disbelieve, "Anko w-what have you done" she says.

"I freed myself from the shackles Orochimaru and Konoha have put on me.. I am now Anko the Lascivious.. One of Naruko Uzumaki's Seven" anko declares.

"Seven.. Seven what" kurenai says but anko leans closer, "Seven sins" she purrs. Kurenai glares at anko, "Sins that makes no sense.. Is the Kyubi responsible for this.. Has it taken over Naruko" she says. Anko rubs her chin for a moment, "Nope the Kyubi is getting its just desserts in the 9th circle.. Why don't you join us Nai-chan" she says.

"Us?!" kurenai snaps and anko smiles, "Yea.. I was watching your fight with Zabuza and without your Genjutsu.. You're lacking and don't glare at me" she says, seeing the glare.

"Your Pride in Genjutsu can and will be your undoing" anko adds. Kurenai looks away slightly, "You're wrong.. I can defeat anyone with the right Genjutsu" she says.

"Really what about Yakumo.. That girl could create Genjutsu real enough to actually be reality.. If trained right.. She could have surpassed even you but what did you do.. Have her powers sealed because your Pride couldn't take it" anko says, looking kurenai in the eye.

"You're wrong.. Yakumo had a demon inside.. It killed her parents.. Her powers were unstable" kurenai shouts. Anko cups kurenai's chin, "So you say but why did you drop her after huh.. Your Pride again.. It was beneath you to teach her" she says. Kurenai grits her teeth with a heated look, "Yes.. I tried to help her.. Took time to make her powerful but.. But I couldn't have her surpass me in Genjutsu.. So when Hokage-sama had her powers sealed.. I decided not to help her anymore.. Securing that I was the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha.. There Happy" she says. Anko pats kurenai on the cheek with a nod, "So why not us Join then.. Become the True Mistress of Genjutsu.. Naruko can make you powerful" she says and glances back, "Right Hinata" she says. Kurenai's breath hitches as hinata steps out the shadow with her demonic features and no Caged-bird seal on her forehead, "Anko is right.. I've been like this for Two months and no one has noticed.. Hell my Clan thinks I have that Fucking Seal and allowed me to be disowned" she states.

"Konoha only cares about what the can get from others" naruko says, standing next to hinata and her fox ears on display.

"How can you say the Fox hasn't done anything" kurenai and naruko steps towards her. Naruko touches kurenai's temples, "I'll show you the reason the Fox has no claim on me and why you should join us.. Nightmare Teller" she shouts. Kurenai's eyes widen as the last two months replayed like a horror film. Anko releases the vines as naruko releases nightmare teller and kurenai falls to her knees in horror and fury.

"So will join me.. Kurenai-sensei" naruko asks, extending her hand. Kurenai looks up with a tear stained face, "Yes Naruko-sama" she whispers, taking the blonde's hand. Naruko pulls kurenai to her feet but the vines ensnare her form once again.

"Its for your safety Nai-chan" anko says. Naruko grasps kurenai's shoulder and bites down to pump her demonic power into the ruby eye Kunoichi. Kurenai's screams echo through the forest as the black veins spread through her body. Kurenai's raven hair lengthens to her lower back and a pair of round-curled horns form on both sides of her head.

"Welcome to the Seven.. Kurenai the Arrogant" naruko declares. Anko releases the vines and naruko catches kurenai, "Come lets go to Dis" naruko says as hinata and anko grasps her shoulders. The four vanish in a ring of fire as clones of hinata, naruko and kurenai appear and head back to the house.

 ***City of Dis***

 **[Lilith looks like Angie Everhart from Bordello of blood]**

Naruko and company appear in the throne room as zeldris was sitting on lucifer's throne, "Lady Naruko.. Lady Hinata and Lady Anko.. It seems a new addition as well" he asks. Naruko slowly nods and looks down at kurenai, "Yes my Pride.. Kurenai the Arrogant" she states. Zeldris rises from the throne as hinata waves her hand to create a bed for kurenai, "Can you have Derieri meet us here" she asks.

"Of course" zeldris states and excuses himself. Naruko takes a seat on her throne with a sigh but a presence made herself known, "Lilith" she hisses. Lilith saunters in with an amused look on her face, her light green heels moving along the stone floor under her light green dress.

"Why are you here Lilith" naruko asks but hinata scoffs, "Lucifer is not here.. Its the only reason she'd leave her Circle" she says. Lilith glares at hinata but scoffs, "I came to see Vigne" she says and runs her fingers through her red locks, "You will see when you have children.. Vigne is such a disappointment.. She must of inherited some of Lucifer's former angelic goodness" she muses.

"Is that the only reason you came here is to badmouth Vigne-chan" anko says, folding her arms. Naruko rises from her throne as lilith was glaring at anko, "Leave Lilith.. I don't need your shit right now" she says.

"My Shit.. You would be wise not to speak to me like that" lilth snaps but found herself lifted of the ground by derieri, "Leave" she calmly says, dropping the succubus. Lilith gives a heated look but runs and flies off the balcony.

"Who was that" kurenai asks, having woke up. Anko plops on the bed, "Lucifer's bitchy ex.. So how do you feel Nai-chan" she asks. Kurenai shifts on the bed and looks around, "I feel stronger but where are we" she asks.

"City of Dis and entrance to the 6th circle of Heresy" naruko says, helping kurenai off the bed. Naruko glances to derieri, "Please get her Kitted up with her new status" she says and deireri nods, "Follow" she directs, to kurenai. The ruby eye demoness slowly follows but anko decides to follow to be kurenai's cheer section. Naruko returns to her throne and hinata takes a seat on the cushion next to her. The door suddenly open as satania comes in with a package of melon bread but suddenly a white dog snatches it and leaps off the balcony.

"Noooo.. Not again that the 10th time today" satania shouts, as vigne was behind her. Naruko and hinata sweatdrop, "What's a dog like that is doing here" both thought.

"Hello Naruko-Kaasan" vigne greets and satania runs into naruko's arms, "Hello Vigne.. Your mother was here but Derieri ran her off" she says.

"Thank you Naruko-Kaasan" vigne says. Naruko pats satania on the head, "Its ok sweetie" she soothes.

"I know but he takes it all the time" satania says. Naruko rubs her back, "I know.. I know.. Wanna go mess with Raphi" she says and satania nods, "Ok mama" she says.

 ***One Week Later***

Team-8 sat on tazuna's unfinished bridge as they guarded him for the day as he worked on said bridge. A week had passed for them as kurenai was now up to standard as the demon of pride. Naruko had gifted kurenai the power of the Ultimate Spear, her fingers can now twist, extend and transform into claws, capable of piercing even steel.

"When will Mitsuomi arrive" hinata asks, going through some Gentle-fist katas. Naruko twirls her kunai with a glance to shino as he was guarding tazuna, "Today but he's going for the Midget" she muses. Kurenai was curious to meet mitsuomi as he didn't come to Dis during her time in Hell, "Is he really restrained some much" she asks.

"He is.. He is a normal human with limits.. His body will burn from the inside out if he uses too much of his power.. However in places of Literal Hell on earth.. His power is unrestrained" naruko explains and kurenai slowly nods. Naruko spies Team-7 approaching and hops off the stack of wood, "Time to switch" she says. Kakashi approaches with an eye-smile, "Any trouble" he asks.

"None.. It seems Zabuza is still recovering" kurenai comments. Sasuke scoffs and sakura swoons, "Hn.. I'll defeat him" he says.

"Yea Team-7 will take him down" kiba adds but slightly flinches as naruko stares at him. The blonde's blue eyes seem to burn into his soul but it softens as she picks up akamaru and the pup licks her face, "How goes the Tree-walking and Water-walking" she asks.

"Ha I got the first day" sakura says but sasuke glares, "None of your Business Dobe" he says. Naruko puts akamaru down with a sigh, "Fine.. I'm going back for a nap" she says, walking off with hinata following. Kurenai and shino soon follow as Team-7 takes their place as guards.

"Are you doing something to Kiba" kurenai asks, as they near tazuna's house. Naruko grins darkly with a glance to her Pride, "Since I returned.. I have been plaguing his nightmares.. I look forward to leaving him in the Circle of Lust to be broken" she says.

"What about Sasuke" hinata asks and naruko grins, "I haven't decided.. He was my first after all.. Even he was pathetic" she says and noticed the looks.

"He's not very big.. It took him a few minutes to get it up and Once he started it was few grunts and a lack luster few shots.. Hell Kiba lasted longer" naruko comments and both laugh, "However Mitsuomi gave me back my Virginity and Took in it a five hour marathon" she adds, as they reach the house.

 ***Gato's Compound***

Gato's cane clanged on the floor as he made his way to his office, his arm in a cast and a scowl on his face. Gato was a short man with puffy brown hair and wearing a business suit. Behind him were his guards waraji and zori, both having katana swords. Zori was dressed in a dark purple hat on his head, the top of which extends far beyond the top of his head with a blue jacket with multiple pockets. Waraji wears what seems to be a loose-fitting kimono, albeit not in the traditional manner as the top half of the outfit falls around his waist leaving his upper body exposed, with bandages around his waist.

"I will make Zabuza pay" gato thought, opening the door. However all three freeze as someone was sitting at his desk but facing the large window, "Mr Gato.. You never call.. You never write" the man says.

"That voice.. Kiriyu?!" gato shouts. Mitsuomi turns to face gato, wearing a grey, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with blue interior linings. A long sleeve white Henly shirt with black gloves, a pair of black faded jeans and black military boots.

"The Same and they are Tsume and Hana" mitsuomi says, pointing. Waraji and zori whip around to see tsume and hana standing behind them. Tsume was wearing a long sleeve mesh shirt that left nothing to the imagination. A pair of black shorts to her midthigh and sandals on her feet. While hana wears a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and she keeps the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage. She also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers.

"Now Mr Gato.. I made you a very Generous offer for your company.. Five times its current Net worth and you told me in so many word to Go Fuck myself" mitsuomi starts but gato glares but a haughty looks forms.

"Like I would sell to cocky upstart like you Kiriyu.. I know all about you.. You're like a vulture and didn't earn your money.. My Shipping Company controls this Fucking nation and You can't convince me to give this up for any amount of money" gato states. Mitsuomi lights a cigar with a smile, "Shipping company.. So its not the Drugs or Prostitution ring.. Maybe the Slave ring you have but honestly I could care less about what you do" he says and rises from the seat.

"However I take Umbridge with the fact that your Company is costing me Money.. Your company is keeping me from moving my Assets to the Southern islands.. Having to pay your company to even sail south" mitsuomi says, rounding the desk.

"However I rectified that this morning.. I made you a Generous offer for your company but you said No but your Board was practical Giddy to sign over everything for what I offered them" mitsuomi says, crushing the cigar. Gato's eyes widen but he grits his teeth in a rage, "You Stole my Compmany" he shouts.

"Stole.. No I brought you out and I now Own Gato Shipping" mitsuomi says, catching the cane. Waraji and zori attempt to draw their swords but tsume and hana rip out their hearts with their claws. Mitsuomi pulls the cane from gato's grasp and hits the shorter man in the leg, with enough force to snap the leg and drop the gato to the ground.

"Ahh.. You Bastard" gato shouts. Mitsuom raises the cane with a sick grin on his face and starts beating gato over and over with his cane. A few splatters of blood hit tsume in the face but she licks off the blood with a titter and hana catches what tsume missed.

"Fufufu.. Now lets go see Zabuza.. Oh first go kill all his mercenaries" mitsuom says, holding the dripping cane. Tsume looks down at what used to be gato's head, "On your Order Goshujin" she says, as both rush off.

 ***Zabuza's hideout***

Zabuza quitely counted off pushups as haku was a cutting an apple for him, "A few more days and We'll go after the Bridge builder" he says. Haku looks up with a nod but her eyes widen, "Zabuza-sama?!" she says, pointing. Zabuza gets up and grabs a kunai as a man was squatting in front of the Kubikiribocho, "Who are you?!" he says, leaking his KI.

"What an exquisite blade.. Mmm the lives its taken.. Friends.. Fellow students.. Allies.. Enemies.. Magnifique" the man says and glances to zabuza, "How many did you kill" he add. Zabuza kept himself calm but was shocked that his KI had not affected this man, "Tell me your name and I'll tell you" he says.

"Mitsuomi and your new Boss" the man says, tossing the bloody cane. Zabuza keeps his kunai pointed at mitsuomi and slowly picks up the cane, seeing a blood and some brain matter.

"Why did you kill the midget" zabuza asks, dropping the cane. Mitsuomi rises to his feet with his hands up, "I own Kiriyu Inc and the midget was in my way.. So how many did you kill" he says.

"Too many to count" zabuza says and mitsuomi grins to show his white pearls, "So why did you saddle up with the troll doll" he asks. Zabuza keeps his caution up but sits on his cot, "I needed money to overthrow the Mizukage.. The bastard has been killing people just because they have a Bloodline.. So I tried to Kill him and failed.. The only good thing I got from it is my Tool Haku" he explains.

"I heard about the Civil war.. It tears familes apart as Loyalist strive to Kill all Bloodline users and Bloodlines users strive to life and overthrow the Loyalist tyrany.. I had one of my ships destroyed when several Bloodline users snuck aboard.. I lost a four dozen people because of this Zealotry" mitsuomi says.

"So you would help us due to your loss of people" haku asks. Mitsuomi stares at the young girl, "Actually I could care less about those people but the Loyalist took what was mine" he states.

"You speak as if they were beneath you.. Even us judging by your eyes" haku says. Mtsuomi softly laughs with a smirk on his face, "That's because I am.. No One is above Me" he says.

"Heh quite the opinion of yourself.. You know what they say about Pride" zabuza says and mitsuomi laughs, "Not the first I've heard it.. Since it was made because of me.. Pride kept me from bowing to those lesser than me.. So I was forced fall.. However we're getting off topic.. I'll grant you the power to Aide in the rebellion happening in Water Country but at a Price" he says. Zabuza furrow his brow at mitsuomi, "What Price" he asks.

"Not much.. Just your Souls" mitsuomi says, lighting a cigarette with a grin. Haku gasps with wide eyes but zabuza stares, "Who are you really" he asks. Mitsuomi holds his cigarette between his gloved fingers, "The reason for the Term.. Pride goeth before the Fall.. The Fallen One" he says.

"Impossbile?!.. Lucifer?!" zabuza shouts. Mitsuomi takes a drag with a smirk and nod, "The one and only.. So will accept my offer" he says. Zabuza rises off his cot with a serious look on his face, "I am already going to Hell when I die.. So why not serve Its ruler" he says.

"The girl" mitsuomi asks and removes his left glove, "She is my Tool.. She will follow me anywhere" zabuza replies. Mitsuomi places his hand on zabuza's bare chest, "Now lets make you a True Demon" he says, summoning his limited demonic power. Zabuza winces and clenches his fists as mitsuomi's power enters his body, his skin turns a icy blue tone and a Oni mask forms on his back, while two black horns emerge on his forehead. Zabuza drops to his knees with gulping breaths, "Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. I F-feel S-stronger" he says.

"Haku.. Your turn my Dear" mitsuomi states. Haku slowly approaches and mitsuomi touches her cheek, causing haku to wince slightly as her skin becames deathly pale. Haku's raven hair became snow white and her dark brown eyes became a glowing violet. Mitsuomi releases his touch as ice crystals had formed on his hand but making a fist and it melts into steam.

"You two now full fledge demons.. Zabuza an Oni and Haku.. You are a Yuki Onna" mitsuomi and slips on his glove, "I have a Mission for you" he adds.

"What kind of Mission Lucifer-sama" haku asks, her snow woman features fading. Zabuza does the same as mitsuomi slips off his coat and picks up the Kubikirirbocho, "I want you to Embarras Kakashi Hatake and his team.. Don't kill them but destroy their pride" he says, rolling up his sleeve. Mitsuomi cuts opens his arm with the Kubikiribocho to allow his black blood to run along the blade, "Now this a Weapon worthy of a Demon" he croons.

"What about the other team" zabuza asks, taking the sword. Smoke rises from mitsuomi's wound as he lowers his sleeve, "They won't be there.. Team-7 is currently at the bridge.. Once my Wife arrives.. Retreat and come back here" he states.

"Who's your wife" zabuza comments and mitsuomi grins, "The Blonde.. Now be on you way" he says. Zabuza slips on a black shirt to hide his tattoo and the pair vanish into mist, leaving mitsuomi alone. Footsteps catch mitsuomi's ear as he slips on his coat, "Very Proficent my hounds" he says, turning to a blood soaked tsume and hana.

"We aim to please" hana says, licking her bloody lips. Mitsuomi picks up gato's cane and twirls it in his hand, "Now lets go Desecrate Gato's bed as we wait for them to return" he say and both women giggle.

 ***Team-7 Unfinished bridge***

Kakashi looks out over the ocean with his book in hand but his senses pick up something. However a thick mist forms and screams erupt, "Form up Zabuza is Here" he shouts. Sasuke, sakura and kiba reach him as a worker stumbles out the mist before them, his body suffering from extreme hypothermia and missing an arm.

"Demons" he utters, collasping over dead. Zabuza steps out the mist with a laugh in his throat and haku next to them, "Time for our rematch.. Kakashi" he sneers. Meanwhile naruko was sitting on the sofa with inari sleeping in her lap and her gloved hand stroking his head. Naruko had set the boy straight during the week and she was now thinking of ways to corrupt the little boy.

"Maybe have him Rape and Kill his mother but not in that order.. Perhaps have him destroy Sakura.. Rip out her vocal cords and forced them down her destroyed throat or sewn her mouth to Kiba's ass or vice versa" naruko thought, giggling darkly. Loud sratching caught naruko's ears and she substuites with a pillow as not to distrub inari. Naruko reaches the door and opens it to find akamaru whining loudly, also hearing it her team mates rush to the door.

"Something has happened" shino comments. Kurenai picks up the puppy and he was cold and a few senbon in his body, "Zabuza may have attacked" she says.

"Naruko and I will go the bridge.. Shino and Hinata will remain here to guard Tsunami and Inari" kurenai says and they nod. Kurenai and naruko take to the trees, "Will the Battle be over" kurenai asks.

"Fufufu.. Zabuza was ordered by Mitsuomi to embarass them and retreat once I arrive.. With their new power.. Team-7 Stands no Chance" naruko croons. The pair reach the bridge as tazuna was on his knees praying to Kami.

"Futon: Daitoppa" naruko shouts. The wind blows the mist away as sakura was in front of tazuna, shaking in terror and a puddle of urine under her. Kiba was near them on the bridge riddled with senbon and down for the count. A dome of ice surrounded sasuke and he was bleeding from multipe wounds, while kakashi was one knee with X-shape gashes on his vest and a few more sratches bleeding.

"Kakashi" kurenai shouts, playing her part. Zabuza sees them but whistles to haku and she drops her ice dome, causing sasuke to collapse.

"Consider yourselves Lucky Kakashi.. I've had my Fun with you after Killing Gato" zabuza sneers and looks to the praying tazuna, "Seems your Prays were Anwsered old man" he shouts. Haku looks down at sasuke and removes her mask as he glares back, "You were lucky today.. Zabuza-sama was generous to spare your lives" she says and reappears next to zabuza.

"Get back here Bitch" sasuke shouts, trying to get back to his feet but fails. Zabuza rests his Kubikiribocho on his shoulder, "Remember this Day Kakashi because I held your life in my Hands" he sneers, as they vanish into mist. Kakashi pulls down his Hitai-ate with a glare as kurenai reaches him, "Are you Alright" she asks, starting to attend to his wounds.

"My Pride" kakashi says but kurenai slightly scoffs, "You were Lucky that Mitsuomi ordered them not to kill you" she thought. Naruko made several clones to help kiba and sasuke but the Uchiha refuses her aide.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun.. Naru-baka" sakura shouts, reeking of urine. Naruko raises her hands in defeat and goes to check on kiba, her clones pulling the senbon. Kiba srunches his face and his eyes slowly open but his breath hitches as naruko stares back. Naruko leans down so only kiba can hear her, "I will make you pay for Raping me.. You and those who were there.. I will make your lives a Living Hell" she whispers and starts to attend to his wounds, as kiba shakes in fear.

 ***XxXxX***

Zabuza and haku appear in gato's office as mitsuomi was sitting at the desk and shotgunning a bottle of vodka. Mitsuomi tosses the bottle at gato's corpse, "Mission acomplished" he asks.

"Yeah.. Haku took down the dog boy quickly.. The girl pissed herself and the Uchiha fared slightly better and gained another tomoe on his Sharingan according to Haku.. As for Kakashi.. He lasted a little while longer than our last encounter" zabuza explains. Mitsuomi slaps the desk with a laugh, "Good" he says and tosses a duffle bag to zabuza.

"Its some money towards the Rebellion" mitsuomi says and holds a pieces of paper, "Also someone to help you.. For now they are Waiting" he adds. Zabuza takes the paper, "I was wondering.. Would you give this power on others if asked" he questions. Mitsuomi crosses his legs with a light of his cigar, "Not just anyone.. Someone of worth" he replies.

"The leader of the Rebel.. Mei Terumi she is powerful and has Two Bloodlines" zabuza states. Mitsuomi rests his head on his knuckle with a drag, "Have her come to Konoha to seek aide from the Hokage.. I will meet her then.. Have her Stay at the Golden Leaf" he says. Zabuza slowly nods and both vanish into mist as mitsuomi titters softly, "I should return quickly" he thought. A few days later zabuza and haku reach the address on the paper. It a was compound located Hot-water country, "I wonder who this person is" haku asks.

"If the Boss reccomended them.. They must be strong" zabuza says but stops as someone was standing in front of the gate. The person fairly tall woman with fair-skin and pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Her typical attire consists of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wears an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and has bandages around her tights and ankles.

"No way.. You're Pakura of the Shakuton.. Hero of Suna" zabuza says. Pakura folds her arms with a scoff, "Former.. I was betrayed by Suna but I was saved by a Certain Devil.. So judging by you finding this place.. Lucifer wants me to help you" she says, her eyes turning a glowing green.

TBC

A/N..Well Another chapter is in the books. Naruko has gained three more of her Seven with Anko, Shikamaru and Kurenai to leave three more spots to fill. I didn't show Shikamaru's change because He is lazy and he just accepted it. Mitsuomi has added Tsume, Hana, Zabuza and Haku to his army as a way to expand his influence. Pakura's inclusion will be explained via exposition next chapter. Tsume and Hana are Hellhounds taken from Monster Girl Wiki but are not as Sexually agressive. Zabuza is a Blue Oni and Haku a Yuki Onna. I haven't decided on Pakura yet but if know one with Green eyes. I'll Accept it or I look through Monster Girl Wiki and Find one. Lasty I want to Thank Everyone who has Read, Faved, Reviewed and Followed. Thank you So much and Stay Frosty..


	3. Interlude 1

**Interlude #1**

Welcome to the first Interlude of Queen of Hell. I wanted to put this out to get everyone ready for Chapter-3 which is 80% done an lead to the invasion and give

some backstory of Mitsuomi or Lucifer's Rise and Fall.

Lucifer is one of Five siblings created by Kami of Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael. Michael looked identical to Lucifer but with white hair and dark

violet eyes. Gabriel had slicked back dark blonde hair and honey eyes, while Raphael had long white hair with black tips and blue eyes. Uriel was the only female of

her siblings and she long sliver hair and gold eyes.

They were her guardians and overseers with Lucifer being the most beloved as her Light-bringer and his exact opposite was Michael, who is humble, modest and not

as Pride driven as his twin brother. Gabriel and Raphael look up to Michael and Lucifer and is Uriel is the middle ground of the five.

When Kami created Humanity. She knew Lucifer with his pride could never allow him to bow to them as his siblings would and asked him to give them a chance.

However Lucifer did not and went to the Garden of Eden under the guise of a Snake and Tempted Eve with the Sacred Apple, to which she failed and Humanity was

cast out of Paradise. Kami rebuked his actions and his standing in Heaven fell greatly. Angered by this Lucifer assembled six others, who would become his Seven

Stakes. Zeldris, Grayroad, Melascula, Derieri, Raphiela and Belial[looks like Belial from Seven Mortal Sins anime]. Lucifer and his army raged war and lost with all of

them cast from Heaven and into Hell. Lucifer was sealed in the statue in the center of Lake Cocytus and the others to the Circles, turning them into Fallen Angels and

eventually into Demons.

In the beginning after his Fall Lucifer was nothing more than a shade able to move to and fro but severely limited, unlike in the story. He could

look but not touch. Touch but no Taste and so on. However his Six compatriots were able use Humans that came to hell to Break Lucifer's chains on the Statue in the

9th circle and free him to Take over Hell. Humanity rose and fell and rose once again to the Current iteration of chakra users. Lucifer took the Nine Biju and made

them the guardians and Rulers of the Nine circles. However when the nine abandoned their post which spurred the Stakes of Lust and Envy of Raphiela and Belial to

rebel against Lucifer with the Demon Lords Asmodeus and Mammon to fight against him, which failed and confined the two Stakes to the 9th circle with Belial at the

center where his statue is. Asmodeus and Mammon were striped of their power and bound to the City of Dis.

Now I wrote that Lucifer has Two daughter of Satania and Vigne but the truth is he has Seven children, two of which are the Demon Lords that stood against him.

They will be seen in coming chapters, down below are who they are and their mother.

Belial:

Asmodeus-True name Estarossa

Raphiela:

Satania-True name Satanichia Kurumizawa

Lilith:

Vigne-True name Vignette April Tsukinose

Mammon- Unnamed for now

Lucifer:

Gowther-Doll given life

Meliodas-Made from Lucifer akin to how were Humans were made

Esdeath-Made from her Twin Meliodas

All are confined to Hell except Gowther as he is in Spring country but All seven will gather in a Flashback of Naruko's ascension to the Throne and later chapters. All

of them including the Seven stakes have their powers from the Respective anime. Below are those who Lucifer has turned in Demons in this universe so far and one

he has kept a secret from Naruko but a pleasant secret as she is revealed to be a second mother to her before her death.

Pakura-Unamed Demon at the moment

Zabuza Momochi-Blue Oni

Haku Momoichi-Yuki-Onna

Tsume Inuzuka-Hellhound

Hana Inuzuka-Hellhound

Mei Terumi-Stake of Lust-Vampire

Ameyuri Ringo-Mershark

Mikoto Uchiha-Tsuchigumo

Lastly I want everyone to vote on others to become demons. Make your choices and what demons they will become. Also pick from the other Villages to give Naruko a

foothold in each major village like Mitsuomi has his businesses. Thank for taking your support on all my Stories and Stay Frosty. PS. Reviews will be answered in Chapter-3


	4. Chapter 3

**Review respones:**

 **AngelFallenDemon: It will come soon**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: Thanks again and Anwsered 2nd review via Pm :)**

 **naes151: Keeping reading**

 **BalthazarTheAngel: Keep Reading**

 **Cyberink: Thanks for the PM**

 **Biju**

 _ **Transformed voice**_

Disclaimer- I only own OC

* * *

 **CHIII**

* * *

 ***Four days Later***

Mitsuomi strolls through the forest towards tazuna's home with hana and her Ninken the Haimaru brothers. After sending zabuza to meet pakura and setting gato's compound on fire. Mitsuomi returned to Nami under the guise of a simple business mission for his company but sachiko and sarutboi felt he needed a bodyguard and he chose hana.

"I can't believe you know Pakura the Shakuton and saved her life.. What other secrets do you have" hana asks, her arm interlocked with his. Mitsuomi blows smoke from his nose with a giggle, "I'm the Father of the Sage of Six paths" he says and hana gawks.

"Just Kidding but I did see his Mother and be honest.. I would've tapped it" mitsuomi says and laughs but clears his throat, "As for Pakura.. She was a Hero in Suna but she was betrayed and left to killed by Kiri.. However before dying.. I found her and brought her into the fold" he explains.

"Anone Hana would you let your Ninkens become a Cerberus" mitsuomi asks. Hana glances to her three pups, "I wouldn't mind.. How about you three" she says and the three bark in approval. The small group reaches the clearing next to tazuna's house and they spy Team-7 going through training, "Sis what you doing here" kiba shouts. Hana hides her disdain for her former brother, "Just a simple Escort mission for Kiriyu-san" she says. Mitsuomi waves as akamaru runs up to the Haimaru brothers, "Yes.. I had some business with a rival of mine and Hokage-sama felt I needed an escort.. So Tsume-san offered Hana-chan to be my escort" he explains. Naruko comes out the house and spies mitsuomi, "Hello Anata.. What brings you here" she shouts. Mitsuomi approaches naruko and gives her deep and tongue filled kiss, shocking Team-7 and causing sakura to glare in anger.

"Other than that.. I came to inform a Mr Gato that I bought out his Shipping company but reaching his compound.. I saw it was burned down and since I knew your team was here.. I came to see if you knew about it" mitsuomi explains, after pulling away from naruko. Kakashi closes his book with a hard look, "Gato was killed by a Missing-nin named Zabuza Momochi" he explains.

"I see that is a real shame.. Anyway as I came into Nami.. I saw the bridge and it looks amazing.. I was wondering if I could meet its creator" mitsuomi says. Naruko takes his hand, "He's inside" she says and pulls him along but sasuke decided to make his presence known.

"Give me that Sword" sasuke says, pointing to mitsuomi's hip. Mitsuomi lifts his grey coat to show the sword, "Sorry this sword was gift from my Late Sensei" he says, dropping his coat.

"GIVE SASUKE-KUN THAT SWORD NOW" sakura screeches. Naruko glares at sakura, "Don't your hear.. Mitsuomi won't give Sasuke his Mugenjin" she says and kakashi gasps.

"Did you say Mugenjin" kakashi says and mitsuomi nods, "The same sword.. My Sensei was the First wielder of this blade and I am its second.. Having Killed him for it" he says, his eyes taking a sadistic look. Mitsuomi, naruko and hana head inside as sasuke was glowering both, "What so special about this sword.. I'll make the Council get it for me" he thought. Tazuna was sitting in the kitchen as inari was drinking juice, "Who's he.. Naru-nee" inari asks.

"This is Mitsuomi and he's my Husband" naruko replies and the family freezes, "Eh.. You're married Naruko-chan but you are so Young" tsunami. Naruko softly smiles and points to the Hitai-ate around her neck, "In the eyes of village.. Once you don this Hitai-ate you are an adult and Mitsuomi is only two years older than me" she explains.

"Hello Sir.. Ma'am.. I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. Its a pleasure" mitsuomi says, bowing slightly. Tazuna freezes with a gulp, "Kiriyu as in Kiriyu Inc" he says and mitsuomi nods.

"Yes the very same and this actually makes this easier.. I came to Nami to inform Mr Gato that his company was bought out by my company but Kakashi informed me that he was dead.. So If I can.. I would like to help Nami get back on Its feet" mitsuomi explains.

"That's alot like what Gato said.. When he first arrived but your eyes tell a different story" tazuna states. Mitsuomi smiles softly and glances to naruko, "Many people call me a vulture or a snake because I didn't earn my money but my father groomed me since I was small to inherit his company.. Yes some of the things I do are cruel and arrogant but for all the bad things I do.. I do just as much good.. So Mr Tazuna.. Let me help Nami-no-kuni as best I can" he says, his disarming smile on display. Naruko notices tsunami was blushing slightly, "Silver tongue indeed" naruko thought. Tazuna takes a sip of his coffee, "I'll have to speak with the other villagers but if you are Genuine.. We will welcome your aid" he says.

"Thats Excellent.. I'll send word to my Assistant Bazette and she will put together Care packages for aiding in your Recovery.. I can have a shipment here in a week's time" mitsuomi states but tsunami noticed his flushed cheeks.

"Are you alright Kiriyu-san" tsunami asks, concerned. Naruko plucks his head with a rub of her forehead, "You pushed yourself too much" she chides. Mitsuomi pulls a cloth from his coat pocket to wipe his brow, "Sorry.. I wanted to get here as quickly as possible.. I was a concerned Husband after all" he says.

"You sick Kid" tazuna asks, as tsunami place a glass of iced water on the table. Mitsuomi drank the water in a few gulps but pulls off his left glove, "Not really but I have a condition that affects me if I overextend myself" he says and place a ice cube on his bare hand. Tazuna and his family gasps as mitsuomi makes a fist and the ice cube melts in his hand, "I was born with a high body tempature.. I can do strenuous activity for fifteen minutes with no issue but exceeding that becomes detrimental to my health" he explains.

"Tazuna can Mitsuomi have a room to rest in.. He's gonna keel over any minute" naruko says and tsunami leads them to an upstairs room. Kurenai, hinata and hana follow, "Thanks Tsunami-san" naruko says, closing the door and putting up several silencing seals. Mitsuomi plops on the bed with a sigh, "That was Fine acting.. If I must say" he muses, unlacing his boots and slipping out his coat.

"Nice to meet you Kurenai the Arrogant" mitsuomi muses. Kurenai gasps and looks to hana but she giggles, "I already know" she says, her eyes glowing red. Hana's skin turns dark grey, dark red fur covers her forearms and shins with a pair of dog ears on her head and a fluffy tail from her rear.

"Hana Inuzuka.. Hellhound of Lord Lucifer with my Mom" hana declares. Kurenai reveals her demonic features and hana giggles, "No tail like Anko" she says.

"Can you all leave me to my nap" mitsuomi says, pulling his coat over himself. Naruko arches and eyebrow, "So you were tired" she asks. Mitsuomi opens a single eye with a point to hana, "Blame her.. We Fucked eight times on the way here" he says and the three glower her, "Now let me sleep" he says, as they leave.

 ***Flashback-Heaven***

Lucifer and his siblings Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael knelt before the throne of Kami. Michael looked identical to his twin Lucifer but with white hair and dark violet eyes. Garbriel had slicked back dark blonde hair and honey eyes, while Raphael had long white hair with black tips and blue eyes. Uriel was the only female of her siblings and she long sliver hair and gold eyes. Before them on her raised throne was Kami bathed in light but her silver-white hair could be seen.

"I have Created new beings called Humans.. I have made them in my image and given them Free will.. I ask my Angels to watch over them.. Guide them.. They will stumble but they are destined for Greatness" kami says, her voice soft, calm and powerful.

"As you Command" all declare in unison, rising from they kneeling positions. The five Archangels turns to leave the throne room, "Lucifer.. A moment" kami says. Lucifer turns and bows to one knee, "I worry for you Lucifer" kami starts.

"You need not worry Kami-sama" lucifer says but kami frowns, "Your Pride is what I worry for.. You and Michael are twins yet opposites.. You are Prideful and Michael is Humble.. I fear you will grow to Hate Humanity" she states. Lucifer held his head low to hide his anger, "They are Flawed" he whispers.

"Unlike you and your Fellow Angels.. Even my Angels are not Infalliable.. Lucifer I beseech you to Give Humanity a change" kami states and lucifer raises his head, his steel-blue eyes pinned on Kami's radiance.

 ***End Flashback***

Mitsuomi opens his eyes and feels wetness, dabbing his eyes he sees black tears on his glove. Mitsuomi sits up slowly with a glare on his face, "I did and They Chose wrong" he thought.

"I didn't know Devils cried" naruko says. Mitsuomi rubs his eyes with a snort, "Even Devils cry" he muses, getting off the bed. Mitsuomi pulls her into a hug, "Just thinking about the past" he muses.

"Its hard to compete with a Literal Goddess" naruko says but mitsuomi tighten his grip, "She knew me better than anyone not even my brother Michael.. She knew my pride wouldn't let me bow to humans unlike Michael" he says and looks up, "I remember when she casted me out.. I saw her tears" he adds. Naruko looks up and saw his black tears, "I know.. I'll always be Second to Her but Unlike her.. I will Love you no matter what" she says, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"You're too good for me my Queen" mitsuomi says, heading to the bathroom to wash his face. Mitsuomi eventually came down with naruko, "Are you feeling better Kiriyu-san' tsunami asks.

"Yes and Thank you for the room" mitsuomi says, taking a seat on the sofa. Sasuke and sakura were glowering him from the kitchen table but mitsuomi's gaze was on kiba, "Naruko has told me A lot about you Kiba" he says, his eyes glinting. Kiba gulps slightly but glances to his sister and she was glaring at him, "Not all bad" he says. Mitsuomi switches his seat to sit next to kiba, "Oh no.. I should thank you because" he starts and leans closer, "Your actions and others gave me my Queen.. I look forward to what she does to you" he whispers, causing kiba's eyes to widen. Mitsuomi leans back with a dark grin but it quickly shifts to a normal one as he pats kiba on the head.

"Mr Tazuna.. I will return to Konoha and inform Bazette to get everything started and in one week.. The Aid will arrive but I won't be with them.. However Naruko knows the odd and ends to help with it" mitsuomi says, rising from his seat. Mitsuomi extends his hand to tazuna and they share a firm handshake, "Thank you so much Kiriyu-san" he says.

"No need Mr Tazuna.. If you excuse me" mitsuomi says, excusing himself and hana following. Naruko follows him out to say goodbye, "I'll see you Tonight" he says kissing her. Mitsuomi, Hana and the Haimaru triplets take to the trees towards the coast, "So when will Kiba get his" she asks and the prince of lies smiles, "Very Soon" mitsuomi says, as they vanish into a swirl of flames.

 ***XxXxX***

A month later Team-7 and Eight stood on the now completed bridge as tazuna and his family stood with them, "Naruko please tell Kiriyu-san thank you so much for his assistance" tazuna says.

"I will Tazuna-san" naruko says and leans down to hug inari, "Be a hero like your dad" she says and he nods. Sasuke was glaring at naruko, "That fucking Bitch" he thought. Tazuna and his family wave as the group take off at shinobi speed, "I think we'll call the new bridge.. The Great Naruko Bridge" tazuna muses, walking with his family. The trip back to Konoha was quiet but sasuke and sakura were giving dirty looks to naruko and hinata, while kiba was keeping his gaze off of naruko.

"I can't wait to get home and Take a nice Long Bath" naruko muses and hinata giggles, "And have some of Kiriyu-san's food" she comments.

"I bet it tastes awful" sakura shot. Naruko laughs into her sleeve, "Mitsuomi owns the Resturant near the Golden leaf Hotel and He cooks there once a week.. You need to make a reservation a week in advance to try his cooking" she boasts.

"I heard about that.. He calls the resturant Sweet Gluttony now" kakashi comments and naruko nods, "Yea.. Teuchi-Jiji and Ayame-nee work there now too" naruko states. The group fell into silence as they picked up the pace, arriving in Konoha about an hour later. Kurenai and kakashi dimissed them at the gate as they turned in their mission report to the Hokage. Shino bowed to his team as he headed for home, followed by kiba in a rush with akamaru. Naruko and hinata headed for the compound but were being followed by sasuke and sakura.

"Why are you following us" naruko says, stopping near her compund. Sasuke was glowering her with serious look, "I want that Sword.. That guy had" he says.

"Yeah.. Sasuke-kun is better suited for it" sakura chimes in. Naruko rubs her forehead but walks off towards her home but sasuke and his minion follow again. Naruko and hinata reach the compound, "Stop Following us" naruko shouts.

"I want That Sword" sasuke fires back. Naruko was about to retort but loud snaps echoed from inside, opening the gate they were treated to a shirtless mitsuomi. The blue eye prince of darkness was doing a combination of kicks and punches to wrapped wooden pole. Naruko and hinata stealthily lick their lips as mitsuomi moves with such grace, "His movements are refined and no waste of movement.. Each strike meant to do harm" hinata notes.

"HA.. Sasuke-kun is so much better" sakura sneers. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to copy the moves but his eyes widen as mitsuomi lands a rising knee to the top of the six foot pole. Mitsuomi pants softly and grabs a pale of water near him, drenching himself but sakura and sasuke were shocked as the water turns to steam as it washes over him. Naruko and hinata enter through the gate but turned to stop sasuke and sakura, "This is Clan ground.. Unless given permission by me and You don't enter" she says, shutting the gate.

"Dobe open this gate Now" sasuke shouts. Mitsuomi approaches with a towel around his neck, "What's with the shouting" he asks.

"I want your Sword" sasuke snaps but mitsuomi slick back his wet hair, "Why.. Its useless to you.. The Mugenjin was specifically designed for someone like me" he explains but sasuke wasn't having it. Mitsuomi wipes his face with a sigh, "How about this.. Meet me at your Training ground in two hours with your Sensei and I'll show you Why this sword is useless to Someone like you" he says. Sasuke clenches his fists with a glare but stomps off with his pet.

"That'll shut him up for a little while" mitsuomi muses. Naruko and hinata follow him inside, "You know He'll whine to the Council after you embarass him" hinata says, dropping her look.

"Maybe but those fools will tell him about their plans for my Money and tell He'll get the sword that way" mitsuomi muses.

 ***Two Hours Later***

Kakashi, sakura and sasuke stood in their training ground waiting for mitsuomi and the others, "Sasuke you can't force someone to give up their possesion" kakashi comments. Sasuke scoffs as footsteps catch their ears, in the distance was mitsuomi, naruko and hinata. Mitsuomi was wearing a black three-piece suit with black harness boots, white dress shirt with a black tie and gloves. The Mugenjin in a harness around his waist and a briefcase in his right gloved hand.

"I would like to hurry this along.. I still need take care of some business before Sweet Gluttony opens" mitsuomi says, reaching them. Sasuke sports a haughty look on his face, "So you will give me that sword" he says but mitsuomi has a blank look on his face.

"My words were.. I'll show you Why this sword is useless to Someone like you" mitsuomi states, placing the briefcase next to hinata. Mitsuomi steps forward and draws the Mugenjin and points to the blade, "This sword was made to end lives" he says. Kakashi looks closer and his eye widen, "So its true.. The blade is chipped in a serrated pattern.. I heard this blade never dulls or rusts despite the lives it has ended" he explains.

"Then a Perfect sword for an Uchiha" sasuke says. Mitsuomi drives the sword into the grass but moves it along, causing a line flames to form.

"This sword can ignite anything through friction.. Because the fat and oil from every person killed by this sword is soaked within it" mitsuomi says, leaving the sword in the dirt. Sasuke quickly tries to grab the sword but it won't budge from the dirt, "What did you do to It?!" he shouts.

"Nothing" mitsuomi says, nonchalantly. Kakashi touches the hilt, "Seals" he asks and mitsuomi draws it with ease, "Yes.. It to keep some people for using this tainted blade" he says, sheathing it.

"Give it to Me!" sasuke shouts but mitsuomi ignores him and picks up his briefcase. Sasuke charges mitsuomi but halts in his tracks as the tip of the Mugenjin was inches from his eye, "You would be wise to remember.. Not everything revolves around you" mitsuomi says, seriously. Mitsuomi, naruko and hinata walk off as sasuke was glaring rage and sakura trying and failing in glaring.

"Maa Maa.. Why don't we do some training" kakashi and sasuke storms off in a huff, followed by his shadow.

 ***Sweet Gluttony***

Mitsuom sat at one table with his back to the bar as naruko was having a meal upstairs, while hinata and kurenai were training. A knock on the double glass door caught his ears and he looked up from his paper work, "Just a Sec" he shouts. Mitsuomi unlocks the doors as sachiko was waiting, "Hello Kiryu-san.. May I come in" she asks.

"Of course but we aren't open yet" mitsuomi says, holding open the door. Sachiko sashays in as mitsuomi closes the door, "How can I help you today" he asks, walking to the bar.

"I wanted to talk business with you.. I have a concern about something" sachiko comments, taking a seat the table he was sitting at. Mitsuomi places a glass of chardonnay in front of her, "I'll help as best I can" he says, retaking his seat with the bottle between them.

"Do you know of the Yukimaru Zaibatsu" sachiko asks, after sipping her wine. Mitsuomi feign ignorance under guise of thought, "I've heard of them.. A relatively new consortium of investors.. Why" he asks, signing several papers.

"They have been buying up companies owned by my fellow council members and it's allowing an unknown outsider to infringe on what we have built" sachiko comments. Mitsuomi places a few papers in his briefcase, "Would you like my help in finding out about the investors of Yukimaru Zaibatsu" he asks. Sachiko's eyes light up as she places her glass on the table, "Would you Kiriyu-san" she asks.

"Of course but by the same token.. I can use your help" mitsuomi replies and sachiko arches an eyebrow, "Your daughter is teammates with Sasuke Uchiha.. Well as of late he has been Harassing My Wife and I concerning certain things.. Now Sasuke-san is the talk of the Village because of his Clan.. However if he keeps it up and becomes more brazen in his actions.. I may be forced to pull out of Konoha" he adds. Sachiko's eyes widen slightly at the implication, "No need for that Kiriyu-san.. I'll talk to Sasuke-kun" she says. Mitsuomi gives a disarming smile, "Thank you Sachiko-chan and give me some time and I'll find out everything about Yukimaru Zaibatsu" he says and sachiko blushes slightly, "Thank you.. Kiriyu-kun" she says and excuses herself.

"I can imagine what people will think.. When some find out what They really Eating" naruko says, as mitsuomi locks the door. Mitsuomi turns with a demonic grin on his face, "That will be a fun day" he muses.

"It seems it went like you thought" naruko says, pouring herself a glass of chardonnay. Mitsuomi retakes his seat as naruko takes his lap, "Human are easy to read" he says and tickles her belly, "Oh I may have a bead on one of your Seven and it can help us in the long run" he says and naruko furrows her brow, "Who" she asks and mitsuomi grins.

 ***Sweet Greed Casino***

Tsunade Senju was not in a good mood as she looked at her hand, "Damn it I should've quit while I was ahead" she thought. Tsunade has brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair kept tied in two loose ponytails. She wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. She also wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick. Across from tsunade was mitsuomi as he introduced himself with a several people. Mitsuomi was wearing black jeans with a silver studded belt, a wallet chain and a pair of black cowboy boots. A grey long sleeve shirt that clung to his body with three braclets on each arm and black gloves.

"Shit I'll call" tsunade says, pushing her chips forward. The others start fold as mitsuomi reveals his cards, "Full House" he says and tsunade curses, rising from her seat.

"Wait Ms.. How about one more hand" mitsuomi asks and tsunade's eyes narrow, "Why I lost everything I won" she snaps. Mitsuomi raises his hand in surrender, "Easy.. I know the owner and He is about making deals.. I bet he'll give you a shot to win back your money" he says. Tsunade stares incredulously at mitsuomi but her greed outweighed her reason, "Alright.. I'm in" she says. Mitsuomi rises from his seat and beckons for tsunade to follow him, "You won't regret this" he muses, taking her upstairs. Mitsuomi and tsunade reach a posh office with several sofas and on one sofa was a blonde with blue eyes, drinking wine. The blonde was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a gray undershirt connected to her heeled green-grey shoes. She also wears a pair of unbuttoned white trousers and a belt with orange and black stripes with a white trench coat draped on the sofa.

"I thought the Owner was a guy" tsunade says and mitsuomi chuckles, "I am" he says, taking a seat the desk.

"You're the Owner" tsunade says, folding her arms under godly bosom. Mitsuomi slowly nods with a glance to the blonde, "I am and I will make you a deal.. One hand of Poker.. Sudden death.. A card deck of your choice.. You win and I'll pay off all of your various debts and Give you a few million on top of that.. You lose and your life is mine to do with as I see fit" he explains.

"My Life?!" tsunade snaps and mitsuomi nods, "Yes.. I can do the Worst thing imaginable to you or the Best thing imaginable.. Right now I'm leaning to Latter" he comments. Tsuande took a thinking pose but pulls a deck from between her breasts as her greed won again.

"Alright.. I'm game" tsunade say and pulls a chair to the desk. Tsunade shuffles the cards as mitsuomi lights a cigar, taking his cards as tsunade passes them. Tsunade picks up her cards and she had three kings, "Good" she thought, tossing two and drawing two. However mitsuomi doesn't take any cards, "What is doing?!.. Bluffing?!.. No he wouldn't" tsunade thought, looking at her two ten cards.

"Ready to show 'em" mitsuomi says, tapping his ashes. Tsunade glares at mitsuomi and shows her cards, "Full house.. Kings over Tens" she says. Mitsuomi whitsles with an impressed look on his face, "Impressive but I have to break your heart" he says and reveals his four Aces, causings tsunade's eyes widen.

"Fufufu seems the Legendary Sucker lives up to her title" the blonde comments and mitsuomi laughs, "Now now Anata.. Its not her fault.. I have the Devil's luck" he says. Tsunade stares in disbelief as a tear runs down her cheek, "You won.. My life is yours.. What do you want.. Kill me or you want my Body" she whispers.

"Neither.. Your life is her choice" mitsuomi says, pointing to the blonde. The blonde rises from her seat and approaches the older blonde, "Do you recognize me" she asks. Tsuande looks at the younger with a perplexed look, her blue eyes seemed soul-piercing and a round face reminded her someone.

"I am the Godchild a certain Monkey told you died.. Naruko Uzumaki" naruko says. Tsuande's eyes widen in shock and quickly narrow in anger but naruko touches her temples, "Nightmare Teller" naruko declares. Tsunade's eyes widen in shock as naruko's earliest memories to the present replayed, causing the older woman to shake in shock and anger.

"Those Bastards" tsunade shouts but naruko hugs her tightly, "Don't worry.. They will pay in due time" naruko says, tsunade wrapping her arms around her.

"I want to Help.. Make one of your Seven" tsunade says. Naruko stares into tsunade's brown orbs and smiles, "Of course Godmother.. Tsunade the Avaricious" she says and slips off the green haori and swiftly bites tsunade's shoulder. Tsuande cries out as the black veins spread through her body, her eyes widen as the white of her eyes turns black and her brown orbs glow. Her blonde hair lengthens to her waist and two huge curled horns point downwards, from the back and top and center of her head. Mitsuomi guzzles his vodka as naruko pulls away from tsunde and the older woman falls from the chair, "Two Spots left Anata" he muses. Tsunade slowly gets to her feet and looks around but touches her head and feels her new horns, "I need a drink" she whispers and mitsuomi tosses her a vodka bottle.

"So what now" tsunade asks, after taking a few big gulps. Naruko retrieves her wine, "Not much. We're still in the planning phase.. I still need to get the Last members of my Seven.. Wrath and Gluttony but things may pick up in a few months with the Chunin exams" she comments.

"The Chunin exams will be big for us and we can put you in place as Godaime" mitsuomi says, playing with tsunade's cards. Tsunade takes another long pull from the bottle, "Godaime.. Is that Monkey gonna die" she asks.

"Well I have on good authority that your former teammate Orochimaru is gonna attack during the Exams per his plan with the old fool.. Saurtobi dies a Hero for his Cesspool.. Leaving a Vacancy.. Danzo will throw his hat into it but judging that his Age rivals Sarutobi.. He won't be the Ideal choice.. Jiraiya will be next choice but the Pervert will decline due it interfering with his Research.. You would be a logical choice as Grandaughter of the Shodaime.. Grandniece of the Nidaime and Student of the Sandaime" mitsuomi explains.

"Danzo wouldn't like that choice niether those two old bats" tsunade comments, taking a seat as mitsuomi deals out a hand. Naruko giggles with a sip of her wine, "This we know.. You haven't been in the Village in years and would put their plans in trouble.. However my Devious Husband knows someone who has the Ear of the Current Daimyo.. One Achika Yamanori" she says.

"His Niece?!" tsunade shouts and mitsuomi giggles, "I have powerful friends.. I'll suggest to Achika that you would be better choice and Would Solidfy Konoha having such an Illustrious Pedigree as Hokage" he comments. Tsuande tosses a two cards with a laugh, "You really are the Devil" she says.

"So what will I do till then" tsuande asks and naruko giggles, "Continue what you're doing.. Gamble.. Drink.. Be Greedy" she says.

"What about Shizune" tsunade says but both a have look on their faces, "Gomen but She's one of Danzo's Root.. She was to keep an eye on you and Keep you from Konoha" naruko says. Tsunade shatters the bottle as her KI erupts, "That Explains A Fucking Lot.. She kept me from coming to Konoha after the Kyubi attack and several other times as well" she hissed, her eyes glowing darkly.

"You can't kill her now.. It would Tip off the Cripple" mitsuomi says. Tsunade huffs with a glare, "Fine but once I can.. She dies" she comments.

 ***Three months Later***

The various Jonin gather in the Hokage's office as sarutobi smokes his pipe, "The time has come for the Chunin's exams.. I would to hear your nominations" he states. Several of the Jonin put forth their teams, "I.. Kakashi Hatake nominate.. Sasuke Uchiha.. Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka" kakashi states, shocking several.

"I.. Kurenai Yuhi nominate.. Naruko Uzumaki.. Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga" kurenai states and iruka gasps.

"I.. Asuma Sarutobi nominate Shikamaru Nara.. Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi" asuma states and iruka bolts up from his seat.

"Hokage-sama they are Rookies.. Taking the exam this early.. They aren't Ready" iruka shouts. Sarutobi smokes his pipe with a look to iruka and then to the Jonin, "This will be wake up call to them.. I approve all nominations" he declares. Iruka stares in disbelief as the Jonin fall out but hangs his head as he leaves. Kureani sent a clone to find shino as she headed for Sweet Gluttony to meet naruko and inform her of the exams, "Oi Nai-chan" anko shouts, dropping down next her.

"Hey Anko.. Walk with me" kurenai says, making their way to Sweet Gluttony. However they spotted naruko carrying konohamaru with his friends meogi and udon behind her, "Put me down Naru-nee.. I'm ok" he shouts.

"Stop Whining Kono this is punishment for picking a fight with those Suna-nin" naruko says but sees kurenai and anko.

"Something happen Gaki" anko says, moving a dango stick in her mouth. Naruko lets konohamaru down but he runs off with his friends, "He ran into three Genin from Suna.. Sakura tried to look tough.. So did the Teme but he got ignored by a Redhead" she explains but leans closer.

"He was the Ichibi" naruko notes and both nod, as they arrive at Sweet Gluttony. Naruko led them to the second floor and mitsuomi's private office, "Judging by the rings around his eyes.. He doesn't sleep and is wholely pyschotic" she says, plopping in his chair. Kureani took a seat on the sofa and anko fixed herself a drink, "Will you go after it during the exams" kurenai asks.

"If would be too risky with the Exams but the Invasion could prove fruitful" naruko comments, resting her legs on the desk.

"Where's the Luci" anko asks, plopping next kurenai. Naruko softly laughs as hinata opens the door, "Mou.. I'm late" hinata comments.

"Not by much and Mitsuomi is meeting with the Leader of the Rebellion from Kiri" naruko states.

"So how do we handle the exams" hinata asks. Naruko thought for a moment as hinata takes a seat next to kurenai, "Who's running the first round" naruko asks.

"Ibiki.. I got second round in the Forest of Death" anko states and kurenai sighs, "Him.. Expect Psychological torture" she says.

"Heh.. I'm the Queen of Hell.. Ibiki doesn't scare me"naruko says and hinata giggles, "Are we killing fellow Konoha shinobi" she asks.

"You can with the waivers signs.. I heard Iwa and Kumo are particapting this year too.. I wouldn't put it pass the Monkey to let it slip about your Heritage" anko comments.

"Let him.. We can kill them without backlash from them or I can make a few them pawns for later use with my Sharingan" naruko says and all four laugh.

 ***Golden Leaf Hotel***

Mei Terumi leader of the rebel faction of Kiri gazes out the window of her penthouse room, her green eyes glaring at the supposed Greatest village. Mei had ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals, shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes with blue lipstick.

"It seems Konoha has no need to involves themselves in a Civil war" mitsuomi muses. Mei shifts her gaze to mitsuomi as he sat the small table, his legs crossed and his cheek resting on his gloved hand. Mitsuomi was wearing black slacks with harness boots, a blood-red dress shirt with a black tie and suit vest.

"In so many words.. Yes his words were that they were in a Non-agression pact with Kirigakure and taking sides in the War would breach it" mei states. Mitsuomi picks up his wine glass with a snort, "The old Monkey is waiting to pick the bones.. Should Bloodline users flee to Hi-no-Kuni.. Konoha will snatch them up and breed them like cattle.. I wouldn't put pass some to Kidnap you and your bodyguard" he muses, glancing to the second woman in the room. Ameyuri Ringo had long, red hair, black eyes and together with a Kiri forehead protector, she also wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama and striped leg-warmers but striking feature was her jagged teeth.

"Like I would let 'em" ameyuri shot. Mitsuomi laughs softly but pins his steel-blue orbs on mei, "Since Konoha failed to help.. I can for a Price.. The price Zabuza told you about" he says.

"We appreicate the Aid of Pakura as well.. So you would make the both us Demons for our souls" mei says. Mitsuomi grins and shows his teeth, "In some many words but I'm slightly surpised that you would agree so quickly" he says.

"Ha Kami allowed hundreds to Die for being born with a Bloodline and the one actually Help is the Fucking Devil" ameyuri shot. Mitsuomi finishes his wine with an amused smile, "Well said.. Now Mei.. I'll make you and Ameyuri demons but you Mei will be a very special Demon" he says, slipping off his glove.

"Special" mei asks and mitsuomi unbuttons his left sleeve and rolls it up, "Yes I'll will make you one of my Seven Stakes.. What that means is you will be able to Kill Yagura with ease.. Hell you can go toe to toe with Hachibi" he says, causing both gasp. Mitsuomi cuts open his wrist and his black blood flows into the wine glass, "All you have to do is Drink this blood" he says, his wound sizzling closed.

"Seven Stakes" mei questions, eyeing the black blood. Mitsuomi pours himself another drink, "My Wife has her Seven which represent a particular sin of the Seven sins but My Stake encompass all Seven" he says, taking a drink. Mitsuomi rises from his seat and beckons for ameyuri as mei slowly picks up the glass of blood. Mitsuomi grasps ameyuri by the neck, "Don't move" he says, focusing his power. Mei slowly drinks the blood but drops the glass with a scream, falling to her knees and clutching her chest. Ameyuri grits her teeth as mitsuomi's dark power courses through her body, her skin becomes two-toned as her skin facing mitsuomi becomes a light grey. While her skin facing away from him turns a dark blue with gills forming on her neck. The whites of ameyuri's eyes turn black but her pupils becomes a slitted gold, while her ears elongate pass her hair. At the same time mei was clutching the carpet as her skin becomes deathly pale, her nails lengthen and the blue polish flakes off to reveal black nails. Mei's mouth opens as her canines lengthen as do her ears to resemble long elf ears, her eyes widen as the white becomes black and her green pupils take an acidy tint. Mitsuomi releases ameyuri and loosens his tie, pulling it free and ripping open his shirt and vest. Mitsuomi turns as mei lunges at him with a loud hiss, sending them onto the bed and she straddles him with a growl. Mei roughly turns mitsuomi's head bites down on his neck as black blood sprays into her mouth. Mitsuomi grips the back of mei's head as ameyuri was staring, "Change your teeth and suck my Cock.. You know you want to" he coos.

"Heh.. Afraid I'll bite it Off" ameyuri says, showing her shark like teeth. Mei pulls back with a loud moan and blood dripping down her chin, "Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. What was that" she says, looking down at mitsuomi.

"Fufufu.. You Mei Terumi are now the Stake of Lust and a Vampire.. Ameyuri is a Mershark and can now run circles around Kisame Hoshigaki" mitsuomi, smoking rising from his neck.

"Move Boss.. He ordered me to Suck his Cock" ameyuri say, stripping off her clothes and revealing her C-cup breasts. Mei moves off mitsuomi and decided to join in as she strips off her clothes, "Will I lose control of myself" mei asks.

"You can eat normal food but you will need to Drink blood at least one a month" mitsuomi explains, as ameyuri unbuckles his pants. Mitsuomi lifts enough for ameyuri to get off his boots, pants and boxers as mei lays at his side, with soft kisses as his member comes to life.

"Holy Fuck" ameyuri says, incredulously. Mei looks down and her eyes widen but mitsuomi pulls her gaze back to him as ameyuri starts licking up and down the shaft.

"I promise you will look pregnant once I'm done" mitsuomi coos. Mei starts kissing mitsuomi again but moves off to his chin, to his neck and finally his chest. Ameyuri starts to take in the foot cock as her jaw unlocks enough to deep throat mitsuomi, her cheeks sinking deep as she sucks from side to side. Mei bites mitsuomi's chest for more of his demonic blood as he caresses her long hair. Mei moves up to kiss him again as blood drips from her stained lips, "Can I make others like me" she asks, between kisses. Mitsuomi tickles mei's new ear, "In a since but only females but they will nothing than dolls that follow orders.. Nrgh.. Teeth Ameyuri.. Anyway.. They would become vampire brides with red slitted eyes.. Black scerla and pointed ears like yours" he says, glaring at ameyuri. The new mershark woman scoffs and keeps sucking but her eyes widen as several thick ropes fill her, bugling her cheek. Ameyuri pulls away with a swallow and cough but a few ropes hit her face, "Fuck" she hissed. Mei notices mitsuomi was still hard and shifts herself to slowly insert him inside her wet core, "Fuaah" mei coos, feeling him stretching her insides. Mei braces on mitsuomi's chest as she slowly starts to move, "Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Kimochīi" she moans. Ameyuri climbs next to mitsuomi with a huff, "Fuck your like a cannon" she says, starting to kiss his chest. Mei speeds up as her breathing becomes throaty and heavy, "Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Ikuuu" mei cries, squirting onto mitsuomi's lap. Mei starts to fall forward but ameyuri was straddling mitsuomi's chest, "Giving up boss" she croons. Mei looks up with glowing eyes but starts rocking her hips again, "I've caught my second wind" she says, kissing ameyuri. Both women got into deep kissing as mei was riding mitsuomi like a horse. Mei bites ameyuri's neck causing the shark girl to cum on mitsuomi's chest, "Ugaah" ameyuri cries. Mei speed up as mitsuomi was twitching inside her and thick ropes of cum and swell her stomach to five months.

"Fuck.. She does look like she's pregnant" ameyuri notes and mei cums once again, "Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Will I get pregant" she asks.

"No you won't.. I can kill my sperm.. Otherwise I would have hundreds of children" mitsuomi says, grinning.

 ***Konoha Academy-Chunin Exams RD-1***

Team-8 enters the academy as do the other various teams, "Come on let us through" a voice shouts on the second floor but labeled third. Naruko and her team ignore the obvious ruse, heading for the true third floor. Naruko heard sasuke declare about the Genjutsu, "The Damned Fool" she thought. Kurenai was waiting for them as the door as Team-7 soon follows but they noted the bruise on sasuke's face. Kiba throws open the door and everyone was hit by KI but naruko and her team ignore it as they headed inside.

"Sasuke-kun" ino shouts and glomps sasuke from behind, causing a loud argument to break out. Naruko scans the room and finds gaara and his siblings but the redhead was grinning madly at naruko. A team from Iwa consisting of all people the Tsuchikage's granddaugther Kurotsuchi. The second was a tall and big young man named Akatsuchi and handsome young man with blue hair named Aotsuchi. Each of them wore the standard Iwagakure uniform with akatsuchi having a yellow bandanna. A team form Kumo consisted of Samui, Karui and Omoi, each wearing a variations of the Kumo uniform.

"You should keep it down" a voice comments. Naruko spies a young man in glasses with silver hair in a ponytail. His outfit consisted of a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband.

"Who are you" kiba asks, trying to be tough. The young man adjusts his glasses, "My name is Kabuto and I speak from experience that these exams are no cake walk" he says.

"Ha.. I am an Uchiha" sasuke boasts and naruko watches as kabuto give out infromation about gaara, kurotsuchi, lee and naruko. The blonde's eyes narrow but a sly smirk forms on her face, "Not a typical Glutton but a Glutton no less" she thought. The lone Otogakure tean attacks kabuto and naruko notes their attacks are sound based. A large puff of smoke fills the room as ibiki and his other proctors enter.

"Alright Maggot sit and down and Shut up.. Round one of the Chunin exams begin" he delcares

 **[Skipping to Round two as nothing of note Happens]**

"Alright you Maggots.. The names is Anko Mitarashi.. Ultra Sexy Tokubetsu Jonin and Master of the Forest behind me.. For the Next Five days.. This will be your home" anko delcares. Anko then hold up two scrolls, "One is a Heaven scroll and the other is a Earth scroll.. You will need both to enter the Tower in the Center" she says and a sadistic grin forms, "You can acquire the scroll by Any means.. Killing is Allowed but you Must sign these waivers to Absolve our various Villages.. If you don't sign.. Forfeit now" she adds. Naruko looks through the crowd and her senses picked up a certain snake, "I'll play with him inside" she thought, going to sign her waiver and retrieve her teams' scroll. Soon the teams took their spots as the various gates and naruko found the Iwa team was with them.

"Anone Kuro that girl was called Uzumaki.. Think she's related to the Red Death" aotsuchi asks. Kurotsuchi glances to the blonde with a calculating eye but her tenant made his opinion known, " **She's definetly the Kyubi Jinchuriki and her scent is similar to that Uzumaki woman** " the yonbi comments.

"What about the Yondaime.. The Red death was seen in his Company.. Bryagh" kurotsuchi. Bryagh growls softly, " **Possible** **but she seems off.. Be weary of her** " he says.

"I dunno Aotsuchi but we'll find out" kurotsuchi says, rubbing her pink eyes. The buzzer went off and the gates open as all the teams rush into the forest. Naruko and hinata quickly made sealless clones and switched them.

"So what will be doing first" hinata says and naruko grins, "The Kumo team first.. They're cheating" she says, as they shunshin off. Team samui as they were dubbed moved through the forest, "Can we really capture the Hygua girl" omoi asks.

"We have to but it may for Naught if the rumors that she was disowned and sealed" samui states. The team reaches a clearing but a black thorns start to surround the clearing, "Well what do we have here" a voice muses.

[ **song playing...Naruto Shippuden OST - Akatsuki** ]

Naruko and hinata land near samui and her team, "So what do we have.. A Jonin and Two Chunin in an exam for Genin" naruko says. Hinata looks over the three of them with a slight smirk, "More than likely to capture and have me Raped like cattle.. To think other women would condone this" she says.

"We don't but we can't go against the Raikage" karui shouts. Hinata covers her mouth with a giggle, "So if the Raikage asked you to spread your legs.. You would do with a smile" she says. Karui clenches her fist but samui places a hand on her shoulder, "Cool it" she says and looks to hinata, "Just Surrender" she says.

"Sorry but I am useless to you" hinata says and removes the ribbon from her forehead, revealing her Caged-bird seal. Samui frowns but her eyes widen as the seal fades and hinata's demonic features emerge, "That is if you came after me a few months ago" she sneers. Samui and the others go on guard but it was useless as hinata appears inches from karui with a palm-strike to the chest. Karui spews blood from her mouth and drops to her knees with a blank look on her face.

"Karui?!" omoi shouts, drawing his sword but hinata dodges and appears next to naruko. Omoi charges them as samui draws her sword, "Bastards" she says. Naruko summons her katana from a seal as hinata smirks, "I killed your friend with a single blow.. What chance do you two have" she says. Samui charges naruko but she blocks her strike as omoi charges hinata, dodging the lollipop user with ease.

"Were you Fucking her.. You still can.. She's still warm" hinata sneers and omoi grows angrier, "Bitch" he shouts, swinging but again hinata dodges. Naruko holds off samui's blade with her own, "You seem like a good person but you follow a Greedy leader.. He failed with Hina-chan as a child and now he tries again only for all of you to die" she says.

"AHHHHH" omoi screams, as hinata crushes his wrist. Omoi drop his sword and tries a left mid-kick but hinata blocks with her forearm, snapping the leg in half. Omoi fall to the ground and screams in agony. Hinata silences him by crushing his head, "Fucking Loud" she says.

"Omoi?!" samui shouts but naruko back jumps and shoots forward, "Ittoryu: 100 stings" she says, appearing behind samui. A hundred shallow and ugly gashes appear on samui's body as she fall to her knees with wide eyes. Naruko dispels her sword and lean down to samui's ear, "I will let you live today.. If you want to blame someone for this.. Blame your Greedy.. Lust for power Raikage" she croons. Naruko and hinata vanish as samui stares blankly at the corpses of omoi and karui. [song ends]

 ***Jonin Lounge***

Mitsuomi makes his way to the Jonin lounge, after sarutobi granted him the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin but limited to within the village due to his condition. Mitsuomi wore a grey, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with blue interior lining. A long sleeve white Henly shirt with black gloves, a pair of black faded jeans and black military boots, his Hitai-ate secured to his belt. Mitsuomi takes a drag off his cigarette as he enters the lounge, most paid him no mind as kurenai waves. However one Jonin from Kumo was staring intently, her dark blue eyes flickering in shock. She had blonde hair and wears a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her bandaged left hand.

"Matatabi who is this guy and why are you scared by him" the woman thought and a blue two-tailed cat whines, " **Yugito.. You need to meet with him and Tell him.. I had NO choice** " matatabi says and yugito gasps. Mitsuomi takes a seat next to kurenai but winks at yugito, "Hellcat" he thought.

"No choice in What" yugito asks. Matatabi sighs softly, **"Long ago when I was young.. I served in Hell as Guardian of the Circle of Lust** " she starts and yugito gasps, **"My Siblings served Faithfully but one Day my siblings decided to Abandoned Hell and Returned to Earth but we incurred the Wrath of the Devil himself.. Lucifer.. The man sitting over there** " matabi finishes. Yugito's breath hitches and she glances to mitsuomi but he winks again, "How can the Devil be here" she thought.

" **Despite his powers severely limited.. He can wander to and fro with ease** " matatabi explains. Yugito keep her gaze off of mitsuomi but since of dread went up her spine, "Samui stay alive" she thought.

 ***XxXxX***

Naruko and hinata land on branches as below them were Team-7 and by the looks losing very badly, "Hina-chan find Kabuto and bring him to me.. Kill his team if you have to" she says. Hinata giggles and pulls naruko into a tongue filled kiss, "By your leave Milady" she says and shunshins off. Kiba was layed out with akamaru trying to revive him, as sakura was pitfully trying to watch over him. Sasuke was fighting a Kusa-nin but she revealed herself as orochimaru after being set on fire. Naruko squats down to watch closer as orochimaru extends his neck and bites sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke collaspes screaming as orochimaru sinks into the tree, "Seek me if you desire power" echoes on the wind. Naruko decides to follow orochimaru to test his mettle, soon finding him trying to mock her lust. Anko was playing her part masterfully ad holding were her Curse-mark use to be and faking the pain.

[ **song playing...Claymore OST - Youma no Okite** ]

"Kukuku.. Did you think changing your clothes.. Would make you strong enough to face me" orochimaru sneers. Anko glares at orochimaru but intenally her mouth would spilt from the grin on her face. Orochimaru moves closer but halts in his tracks as a cold shiver went up his spine, "Nani?!" he thought.

"Anko-chan why are fooling this Lecherous Snake" a voice comments. Orochimaru looks around for the source as anko rises to her feet with a titter, "Gomen.. Gomen.. I wanted to see his face go from arrogance to Despair" she says, grinning. Orochimaru's eyes narrow as anko seemed perfectly fine despite him calling on her seal.

"What's wrong not winning as easily as you thought.. Sinner" the voice says. Naruko emerges from the shadows behind orochimaru, her whiskers now visible and dark with her blue eyes glowing.

"Kukuku.. The Kyubi-child" orochimaru says, turning to face naruko. The blonde demoness only stares but orochimaru jerks as naruko was lifting him off the ground by his throat, "It is a surreal feeling watching someone's expression of hope fall into despair" she sneers, revealing her tails and ears. Orochimaru's eyes widen, "Did you devour that child's soul Kyubi" he struggles out.

"Think the other way around.. Kyubi no longer exist.. His power is now Mine" naruko sneers, tighten her grip. Orochimaru turns to mud but naruko only laughs, "Consider it a Mercy.. Snake next time I will not be so merciful" she shouts. Anko giggles as she approaches naruko, "He'll call it a fluke" she says but naruko pulls her closer for a deep kiss.

"Let him.. It'll give him a pleasing face once he Dies" naruko croons, after pulling way. Hinata appears on the branch behind them with kabuto, perplexing anko but naruko laughs.

"The little Traitor" naruko says, walking towards them. Hinata grips kabuto's shoulder to wake him and his eyes widen as naruko was staring back, "Hello Kabuto-san or shall I say Orochimaru's spy" she says, sqautting to his kneeling level.

"Spy?!" anko shouts and naruko nods, pulling off kabuto's glasses.

"Yes and a very good one because he has no sense of self but he Reeks of Gluttony" naruko says. Kabuto tried to play off his blown cover but naruko grips his cheeks, "You can deny it all you want but no longer are you his Spy but Mine" she says, activating her Mangeyko Sharingan and digging her nails in kabuto's throat. Naruko pumps her demonic power into kabuto's body and black veins spread as a single spiral horn emerges from his forehead and a silver tail emerge from his rear with six barbs on the end. Naruko releases her grip on kabuto and he rises into a half bow, "May I have my glasses back Naruko-sama" he says.

"Of course Kabuto.. Now return to your duties as Orochimaru's spy and find everything he knows to Quell your Gluttony" naruko orders. Kabuto's tail sways happily as he bows, "You are most Generous Naruko-sama.. Excuse me" he says and shunshins away.

"Excellent.. I have taken one if not the Greatest Spy of Orochimaru and made him my Gluttony.. Now lets head to the Tower and wait" naruko says and all three vanish. [song ends]

 ***Central Tower-Forest of Death***

Yugito closes the door of samui's room after checking on the blonde to inform the Raikage of karui and omoi's deaths. Yugito wipes her tears but is suddenly pulled into a empty hall and pinned to a wall. Yugito gasps as mitsuomi was staring back, "Hello Kitty cat" he purrs.

"Let me go" yugito shouts, struggling but mitsuomi keeps her pinned. Mitsuomi leans closer and locks eyes with her, "I don't wanna speak with you Sheep.. I want the Deserter" he hisses, his soulles eyes coming to bare. Yugito's eyes widen in horror but they slowly change to a yellow and green pupil-less eyes, " **Lord Lucifer.. I apologize for leaving my post but I was forced by my Brothers and Sister to leave Hell** " matatabi says.

"Oh really.. The Fierce Hellcat of the Circle of Lust is forced by her Siblings to abandon her post as Demon Lord" mitsuomi says and leans closer, "Your absence allowed my Stakes of Lust and Envy to turn against me.. Wasted my Time to choose new Lords and Above all took my one of my Fuck buddies away from Me" he hissed.

" **I'm sorry Lord Lucifer.. I was afraid of my Brothers. Even Kokuo didn't want to leave but we were powerless against Gyuki and Kurama's combined might** " matatabi explains. Mitsuomi pulls back slightly but keep his void like eyes on her, "So How much would give to get back in my Good Graces" he says.

" **Everything.. My Host included** " matatabi says and mitsuomi grins, leaning in near yugito's lips. Mitsuomi snakes an arm around yugito's body, "You would destroy her kind soul to save yourself" he says.

" **Yes.. Yugito is a feeble Human subservient to that Muscle head and his Brother** " matatabi hisses. Mitsuomi lifts yugito's chin with a grin on his face, "Then we have a deal my Stake of Envy" he croons.

" **Why not the Stake of Lust** " matatabi asks but mitsuomi glares and the bakeneko freezes, "Punishment for your Sins" he says, vanishing with her. They reappear in the Namikaze estate as mitsuomi tosses yugito on the bed. Mitsuomi slips off his coat and tosses his the chair, then his henly and boots go next as he crawls in the bed. Mitsuomi rips opens yugito's pants to expose her shaved pussy. Mitsuomi rips open yugito's shirt and reveals her breasts and uses the ripped cloth to tie her hands above her head.

"Release control after I insert myself" mitsuomi orders and unbuckles his pants to his limp cock.

" **Yes Master** " matatabi states, as mitsuomi strokes himself. Mitsuomi roughly pushes inside yugito as matatabi cedes control, causing the blonde to scream.

"W-what are your Doing?!" yugito shouts, struggling to free herself. Mitsuomi grins as he roughly thrusts in her slowly moisten pussy, "Your Cat gave herself to me and by extension you" he says, groping her breast.

" **Accept him Kitten.. Lucifer can free you from Their control** " matatabi shouts. Yugito grits her teeth and tries to summon her chakra, **"I will give you none.. Accept him and Free us** " the bakeneko shouts. Mitsuomi lifts yugito's left leg to rest it on his shoulder as yugito gives a heated and tear filled look, "Please stop this" she whispers.

"No I want that Cat and I can make you feel so Good" mitsuomi says and bites yugito's breast. Yugito screams out in pleasure and pain as mitsuomi pumps his demonic essence into her, her eyes widen as one becomes a pupil-less green. Yugito's blonde hair gains streaks of cobalt blue and black as two blonde cat ears emerge from her hair, from just above her ass, two cat tails emerge with one black and cobalt with the other blonde. Yugito breaks free from her binding and claws at mitsuomi's back with new sharp claws, " _ **Yes.. Destroy us.. Fuck us.. Wreck our Pussies.. We are Yours Master Lucifer**_ " she howls in a dual voice, of her and matatabi. Mitsuomi growls and grunts as he speeds up until yugito's belly expands as he cums, "Welcome Back Matatabi and Welcome Yugito" he coos and yugito purrs with a lustful look, " _ **Thank you Lucifer-sama**_ " they coo in tandem as they continue, samui's plight a soon to be distant memory.

 ***Five Days Later***

Naruko and her team gather with the other Genin standing on the catwalk as the prelimiaries were underway. Kabuto had dropped out per his Master and true master's order, while sasuke won his match but barely and absconded by kakashi soon after. Temari defeated ten-ten and let the girl land on the tip off her fan, delighting the demons in attendance. Shino defeated zaku and crippled the boy's arms, while shikamaru pretended to barely beat a girl called kin. Sakura and ino's match ended in a double knock out, while kiba loss to akatsuchi and much to naruko's delight.

"The next match is Naruko Uzumaki vs Aotsuchi" hayate says, with a few coughs. Naruko makes her way down to the arena floor as aotsuchi makes his way from the opposite side. Naruko rolls up her the sleeves of her trenchcoat and slips on a pair of black gloves, "I wonder how much I should show" she thought.

"Ready.. Hajime" hayate declares. Naruko takes a loose stance as aotsuchi stares, "Tell me.. Are you related to the Yellow-Flash" he asks. Sarutobi silently gulps and glances to naruko but she stood impassive.

"What gave you that deduction" naruko asks but aotsuchi tilts his head, "You have blonde hair and blue eyes" he asks. Naruko points to the now awake ino, "She has blonde hair and blue eyes.. She could be the Yellow-Flash's daughter" she notes. Aotsuchi draws two kunai with a crazed smile on his face, "No I think you are" he says and rushes forward. Naruko backpedals and dodges aotsuchi's slashes, "Again I ask what gives you this conclusion" she asks, bring her own kunai into action.

"Your name is Uzumaki and the only Uzumaki in Konoha was the Red-Death Kushina Uzumaki and she was always in the company of the Yellow-Flash" aotsuchi, dodging naruko's swipe. Sarutobi was getting more nervous by the second as several of the Jonin were starting to connect the dots.

"Well you're wrong.. The Sandaime told me I was given the name Uzumaki to honor Kushina Uzumaki" naruko says. Aotsuchi slams his palms into the ground to create several earthern spikes but naruko back jumps but closes the gap with Shunshin, shocking the Sandaime and a few Jonin. Naruko sends Futon to her fingers and rakes them across aotsuchi's face, causing blood to spew from his face.

"Ahhh" aotsuchi cries, clutching his face a blood runs down his face. Naruko flicks the blood off her glove, "You should Surrender" she says. Aotsuchi glares through his blood stained face, "Fuck you Bitch" he shouts. Naruko sighs and twirls her kunai and channels Futon to it, "Fine then.. Goodbye" she says, sending the kunai forward. Everyone gasp as the kunai embeds deeply into aotsuchi's chest and he gasps his last breaths, dropping to his knees and face down.

"Winner by Death.. Naruko Uzumaki" hayate states. Sarutobi was trying to hide his shock as naruko returns to her team, "How can she be this powerful.. That was Futon.. I need to contact Jiraiya to check the seals" he thought. Kutotsuchi glances to naruko but back to the body aotsuchi, "Seems this girl is dangerous" she thought.

"Naruko.. You've changed alot" kakashi says and naruko smiles at him, "I learned the Secret of the Kage Bunshin and Kurenai-Sensei is very good Teacher" she explains.

 ***Hinata vs Neji***

Neji makes his way down the arena floor as hinata does the same, attempting to play the part of her former self. However the fact of crushing neji was too hard to hold back, "I sorta wish this was in the Finals.. I would love to see my Ex father and sister's reaction" hinata thought.

"Let the match begin" hayate declares. Neji sneers at hinata as she looks downcast, "You should withdraw Hinata-sama.. No.. Hinata as you are no longer apart of our Illustrious clan" he says. Hinata's hair shadows her eyes, "You know Neji.. That may have hurt a few months but thanks to Naru-chan and Mitsuomi-kun.. Kurenai-Sensei and Anko-Sensei.. I have become a Whole new Shinobi" she says and raises her hands into the Ram sign, "Kai" she adds. Hinata's new look emerges minus her demon features, shocking a great many in the arena hall.

"So you've Become nothing more than a Whore with this manner of dress" neji shot. Hinata slips on pair of fingerless gloves, "Believe what you want to" she says, activating her Byakugan but neji notices it has less ridges.

"You will fall Trash" neji sneers, activating his Byakugan and both shifting into their Gentle-fist stances. Hinata makes the first move as she shoots forward with a palm strike but neji blocks cleanly and she dodges his counterstrikes with her own, wisps of chakra flaring with each strike. Hinata skids back enough for a slight gap in their stances and neji narrowly dodges a swipe to the gut, both breaking back for a gap between them.

"Hinata-chan is keep up for now" lee comments. Gai glances to kurenai as the red eye kunoichi was smiling, "Hinata-san has an Unyouthful manner of dress" he says.

"Anko broke her out her shell.. Hinata has more confidence now being away from the Hyuga clan.. I almost wanna thank Hiashi-sama for disowning her" she replies, hiding her venom for hiashi. Neji makes the first move in this exchange but hinata leaves an opening, "The Fool" he thought, aiming for hinata's chest. However everyone except, naruko, anko and kurenai gasp as hinata dodges the strike and actually manuvers behind neji, sending a palm strike to his back and staggering him forward.

"How?!" neji thought, glaring at hinata. The envy allows a slight smirk to grace her lips, "What wrong Neji.. I gave you an opening and your failed to captialize" hinata says.

"Impossible she deliberately gave an opening to catch Neji" gai thought. Naruko glances to sarutobi as the older man was trying to hide his shock, "Once Hina-chan crushes Neji.. I bet he'll run to Hiashi" she thought. A trickle of blood runs down neji's chin and he wipes it off, "A fluke" he thought.

"Maybe you should Forfeit Neji.. One strike and you looking so pathetic" hinata comments, enraging neji. The supposed genius of the Hyuga shoots forward with a precise strike but hinata dodges evenly and cleanly, "How?!" neji thought.

"She's moving very gracefully" kakashi says and kurenai smiles, "Most Hyuga have a Doton affinites but Hinata possess a Suiton affinity.. So I have her taking up Ballet to more flexible and not be rooted in place" she explains. Hinata dances just beyond neji's strike and sending in her own counters for good measure, "How about I end this this" hinata says, manuvering through neji's guard with a palm to the chest. Neji coughs up blood as he staggers back with shocked eyes but quickly shifts into anger.

"How can this Possible?!" neji shouts. Hinata shoot forward into a spin kick, snapping neji's left arm from the force. Neji's arm dangles as gai and lee were in shock as were most of those present, "AHHHHH" neji howls, dropping to his knees and clutching the broken arm. Hinata knees neji in the nose and sends him on his back with a smirk on her face, "How does it feel Neji-nii-san.. Does it Hurt" she sneers.

"Kureani.. Why would Hinata be so Brutal?!" gai shouts. Kurenai glances to gai with a look, "As I said.. Anko broke Hinata out her shell and inside was a person persuecuted for something not of her control" she says and points to neji, "Maybe she taking thirteen years pain out of him" she adds. Hinata looks down at neji as he glares, "How.. How?!.. Was she toying with me from the Start" he thought.

"It seems Fate was not on your Side" hinata says and rest her boot on neji's right arm, "Here I'll give you a Matching set" she says, crushing neji's right arm. Neji wails in agony as hinata strolls off, "Proctor my opponent can no longer fight.. I win" she croons.

"Winner Hinata" hayate states. The medical team rushes in to help neji as gai leaps down to check on his student. Hinata makes her way back up but lee gets her path, "How could you be so.. So cruel to Neji" he says. Hinata scoffs and grabs lee to pull him closer, "Stay out of this Or I'll Fucking Kill you" she hisses, pushing him back and walking to her team.

"That felt cathartic.. A shame my father and sister didn't get to see it" hinata muses and naruko giggles. Kurotsuchi was given a free pass due to the odd numbers as dosu defeats choji. The next and final match was lee vs gaara and needless to say naruko was impressed by lee's speed but his slight against hinata would not go unpunished. Lee used the eight inner gates to actually force gaara's hand, shocking many that lee was capable of such skill. However it proved futile as gaara crushed lee's left leg and arm but shikamaru used his powers enough to delay gai.

"Sabaku Soso" gaara says, crushing lee's head with a splatter of blood. The demons in attendance played their parts of shocked and concerned Konoha shinobi. Gai arrives only to gasp in horror as lee's corpse collaspes on the arena floor. Gaara looks up to gai with a demonic grin on his face, enraging the older man and causing kakashi, asuma, hayate and a few Anbu to stop him for killing gaara.

"The preliminaries for the Chunin exams finals are now complete.. Selections for the Finals in one month will be chosen by Hokage-sama.. Everyone is dismissed" anko says, faking a solemn tone. Everyone starts to file of the arena but sarutobi approaches Team-8, "Hinata.. What you did to Neji.. Your father will not stand idle" he says.

"I am sure he will Hokage-sama but Tell me if the situation was reserved.. Would this conversation even take place" hinata comments, as kurenai and anko Shunshin them back to the village.

"I need to get Jiraiya back here Immediately to reinforce Naruko's seals and place several on Hinata as well" sarutobi thought and vanishing.

 ***XxXxX***

True to sarutobi's word, hinata and naruko were heading to the Hokage tower to listen to Hiashi whine and curse. The pair arrive with their Anbu escort and hiashi was glaring daggers at hinata as the Anbu leaves.

"Hello Father" hinata says, sarcastically. Hiashi was about to bolt off the sofa but sarutobi raises his hand, "Cooler heads need to prevail" sarutobi says.

"Hokage-sama I want this girl stripped of her Genin status and Exiled from Konoha" hiashi snaps. Naruko strokes her right cheek with her ponytail as hinata scoffs, "Again.. Why is this even an issue.. If the circumstances were reversed.. You would be estatic that both my arms were broken" hinata comments. Hiashi holds back a growl and clenches his fist, "The little Bitch is right but I need to safe face" he thought.

"How about this.. I will ask Mitsuomi-kun to pay for All of Neji's medical treatment and Compensate you again Hiashi-sama for Hinata's behaviour" naruko states. Hiashi's eyes widen a slight fraction but a smirk forms, "Seems you have learned proper manners Commoner.. I'll accept.. However" he says and makes a single sign. Hinata screams and clutches her head as she fakes the Caged seal, dropping to her knees in fake agony.

"Hiashi Enough" sarutobi shouts. Hiashi cut the seal with a sneer as hinata lanquishes on the floor, "Let that be Lesson for you Bitch" he hissed, leaving. Naruko helps hinata on sofa as sarutobi fakes his concern, "I am sorry about that" he says.

"Its alright Jiji" naruko says, hiding her disdain. Hinata stretches to lay on the sofa as naruko strokes her hair, "I'll be ok Naru-chan" hinata say, faking her weakness. Naruko turns to sarutobi, "Jiji I hate to change the subject but I would like to Train outside the village for the next month until the Finals" she says. Sarutobi freezes but maintains his calm, "No I need her to stay" he thought but sighs, "Where would you go" he asks.

"Spring-Snow Country.. Mitsuomi has to return for Business.. I would to go with Hinata and an Anbu escort" naruko explains.

"Naruko I was going to have my student Jiraiya Train you during the month" sarutobi states and naruko puffs her cheeks but smiles, "Have him meet us there.. Mitsuomi told me he writes the Icha-Icha books and is looking to make a movie.. Koyuki-sama is an actress" naruko suggets. Sarutobi's eyes widen a fraction a this prospect, "Alright.. I will contact him.. I'll have Neko accompany you" he says.

"Thank you so much Jiji" naruko says and helps hinata off the sofa, excusing themselves. Sarutobi watches them close the door and sighs heavily, "Change of Plans.. You will go with them to Spring and do the seals their bodies.. Also search Spring for anything Vital" he says. Jiraiya steps through the window with a nod, "I heard she was Assaulted sexually.. Doesn't look it" he says. Jiraya wears a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side.

"She is putting a front.. This could effect her in the long run.. Put a memory alteration seal as well to block that event" sarutobi say and jiraiya nods, "Got it Sensei" he says, stepping out the window.

 ***Namikaze Estate***

Mitsuomi was laying on the sofa in his faded jeans and white henly, his arms folded and a ball cap over his face. Mitsuomi felt tiny movements on his chest and arms, lifting his cap and his eyes met an albino tarantula with purple eyes. The tarantula lifts one of its legs and taps mitsuomi outstretched finger, "She sent to you to enforce her anger" he says and it taps twice.

"She does have a right to be angry.. I did keep this from her for a reason.. A very good one as for all intents and purposes.. She is dead to this place" mitsuomi says, rubbing the tarantula's white hairs. Mitsuomi senses naruko approaching and taps the tarantula, "You should go and Tell her we will be in Spring in a few days" he says and the tarantula disappears in a puff of smoke. The door opens as naruko and hinata enter, "How did it go" mitsuomi asks.

"Not bad but you have to pay for Neji's bills and Hiashi to shut up but we can go to Spring with an Anbu escort.. However the Monkey wants the Perv to come as well" naruko explains.

"Probably to check those seals but too bad they are dummy seals now.. Even the Eight trigrams seal" mitsuomi says, sitting up.

"We're going pack" naruko says, as mitsuomi slips on his boots and coat. Mitsuomi leaves the house and heads for Sweet Gluttony, awaiting him at the doors was sachiko.

"Hello Mitsuomi-kun" sachiko greets. Mitsuomi fishes the keys from his pocket, "Hello Sachiko-san.. I'm glad you came.. I have some information on Yukimaru Zaibatsu" he says, opening and holding the door.

"I tracked down a few leads but they were dummy leads.. However I have another lead to check when I go to Spring during the month" mitsuomi says.

"You're leaving" sachiko says, pouting. Mitsuomi rolled his eyes as he standing at the bar, "Like an abused puppy" he thought.

"Yes but only for about two weeks.. I'll have my faithful blood hound track down any leads on Yukimaru Zaibatsu" mitsuomi says.

"Thanks Kiriyu-kun" sachiko says, heading for the door. It opens as naruko and hinata enter but sachiko sneers at the blonde, "Why do you oblige her so much" naruko asks, after sachiko was gone.

"Why not" mitsuomi counters, as they leave. Anbu Neko was waiting for them at main gate, "Hokage-sama said Jiraiya-sama will meet us in Spring" she notes. The three nod as the four take off at the a shinobi's pace, "We'll head to my Shipping ompany in the Capital.. From there I can take us to Spring" mitsuomi states.

"How can you do that" neko asks and mitsuomi smiles, "Secret" he mouthes. A few hours later the foursome reach mitsuomi's shipping company, "I'll need to grabs some things.. Um Neko-san can you follow me" mitsuomi says. Neko obliges as naruko and hinata giggle as they pair head to mitsuomi's office.

"The four Ice Queens are now ours" naruko croons. Mitsuomi opens the office as neko follows him but the prince of darkness, could hear neko striping off her armor and mask, revealing a beautifal face.

"Quite forward Yugao-chan" mitsuomi says, turning. Neko now named yugao stares with want in her brown eyes, "I-I want be like Anko.. Hana and Kurenai.. Make us whole again" she says. Mitsuomi slips off his glove, "Take off your top" he says and yugao obilges. Mitsuomi grips yugao's left breast and yugao winces, her skin becoming flush from his touch. White fur emerges around her neck, elbows, upper thighs as dark blue fur covers her shins and forearms, while bat wings emerge from her lower back and ripping her pants. A pair of wolf like ears emerge from yugao's purple hair as a barbed tail emerges with a spiny lump of flesh on the end. Mitsuomi removes his hand and yugao falls to her knees, panting heavily and her eyes on mitsuomi.

"Put that Tail-pussy to work" mitsuomi says, unbuckling his jeans and pulling his limp member free as he sat on a sofa. Yugao slowly gets to her feet and makes her way to him, her tail engulfing his limp member and the soft flesh starts pulsing. Mitsuomi chuckles as he gets hard, "Like a natural" he says, pulling her close and kissing her lips. Yugao moans in his mouth as his tongue explores her mouth, his fingers toying with her wolf ears.

"Heh.. It does feel like a Pussy" mitsuomi croons, gripping her rear. Yugao cries out a mitsuomi grunts, his seed pumping into her tail and sweet liquid exploding out her real pussy.

"Now we can go to Spring" mitsuomi says, pulling free. Yugao rode out her orgasm as naruko and hinata enter, "Manticore" naruko asks. Mitsuomi places a hand on yugao as hinata and naruko grasp his shoulders, "Tail-pussy.. My love.. Tail-pussy" he muses, as they vanish.

 ***Kiriyu Manor-Spring country***

The four appear in the foyer of a huge manison, with numerous windows and a staircase in front and double doors behind. Mitsuomi claps his hands and several maids appear for their bags and yugao, "Get her cleaned up and a place to sleep" he says, as they all bow. Mitsuomi heads for the stairs but suddenly thick webs surround his neck, lifting him up and ensnaring his legs. Naruko and hinata gasps as horse size albino tarnatula drops down from the ceiling in front of the stairs.

"Naru-chan.. You have grown into a beautiful young woman" a voice praises and naruko gasps. Hinata looks to the top the stairs and a woman stood with her arms folded, her raven flowing down her back but the shocking part were her two Sharingan eyes and six smaller eyes above them.

"It can't be.. Mi-mikoto-Kaasan" naruko sputters out. Mikoto was wearing a form-fitting black dress with a low backside, slits to her waist and no straps with a pair of heeled boots.

"Yes Naru-chan" mikoto says, walking down the steps. A few tears leak from naruko's blue orbs but they slowly shift into red slits as her gaze drifts to mitsuomi, "Why did you not tell me?!" she hisses, nine black chains emerging from her back.

"Thats how He is" mikoto says, running her gloved hand along the tarantula. Mitsuomi looks down at his wife, "It would not have changed anything.. Sasuke would turn out as he did.. Even if Mikoto was there.. Sarutobi and his cronies would not let her live.. They would have had her killed to mold Sasuke as they saw fit" he says.

"Even so I could've had a mother" naruko shouts, firing the chains through his body. Black blood sprays out of his body as the webbing drops him, "Was that necessary" mitsuomi mutters. Mikoto pulls naruko into a hug, "Yes" they curtly reply.

"Shock adorns my face as my Father lay in a pool of his blood.. After my Mother and Grandmother attacked him for lying about said Grandmother" a voice comments. Naruko looks up this time to see a young man or girl with a magenta hair to their jaw. Golden eyes behind a pair of glasses, dressed in a gray long-sleeve shirt underneath a white sleeveless top as well as a pair of dark pants and short boots.

"Read the mood Gowther" mitsuomi says, trying to get up but the tarantula plops on him.

"Thank you Alpha" mikoto says, giggling. Alpha lifts mitsuomi onto its back as gowther cames down the stairs as hinata opens the door for alpha.

"Mikoto-kaasan.. How are you alive" naruko says and mikoto kisses her forehead, "Follow me.. Gowther-kun can you get us some tea" she says. Mikoto lead naruko and hinata outside to a covered patio, "Take a seat and I must say Hinata-chan.. You look more like Hitomi everyday" mikoto states.

"Thank you Mikoto-san" hinata says. Gowther arrives with a pitcher of tea and four glasses, "Thank you Gowther-kun" mikoto says and clears her throat, "You know about the Uchiha Massacre" she starts and both nod.

"What you don't know is that the Clan was planning a Coup d'etat.. That could have started another Shinobi war.. Itachi was tasked by Sarutobi and his Cronies to kill the clan but only sparing Sasuke and myself.. However someone in a mask decided to aid Itachi and together they slaughted the clan" mikoto says and touches her chest, "Fugaku used me as shield and I was stabbed.. Itachi thought I died but I was still clinging to life.. However all the death and misery attracted a certain Devil and he saved me.. Turning me into a Tsuchigumo" she adds. Mikoto takes naruko's hand, "I wanted to go back so badly and I did.. However I saw you still believed in Saruobi's lies" she says, a tear running down her cheek.

"The monkey had you wrapped around his finger.. Even if Mikoto returned.. You would not believe her words" mitsuomi says, walking up and pulling web from his hair. Naruko rises from her seat and slaps mitsuomi in the face, "I am still Mad at you" she says but hugs him, "But thank you for giving me back one of my Mothers" she whispers.

"Father has avoided Mother's wrath once again" gowther comments, after drinking some tea. Hinata furrows her brow at gowther, "Father and Mother" she queries. Gowther strikes a pose, "I am Gowther the Third child and second son of Lucifer" he says, twinkling.

"I thought you only had Vigne and Satania" hinata states. Naruko places her glass dowm, "He has seven children.. Two rebeled and are locked in Dis.. Meliodas doesn't leave the circle of Anger much and Esdeath stays in the Ninth" naruko explains.

"Rebeled" hinata asks and mitsuomi snorts, "Belial and Raphi decided letting the Nine Biju leave was a sign of weakness.. Estarossa was a mama's boy to Belial and Mammon chose to rebel despite his Baby sister" he explains.

"Enough about that.. Mikoto.. Jiraiya is coming to Spring.. I need detail on him at all times.. The monkey is fishing" mitsuomi adds, seriously and mikoto nods.

 ***Three Days Later***

Koyuki Kazahana the Daimyo of Yuki-Haru stares blankly at the dancing form of jiraiya, to her left were naruko, hinata and yugao or Neko publicly. Koyuki has long black hair with bangs that sweep on each side of her face and light blue-coloured eyes. She wears a regal kimono with a pink haori. Jiraiya finishes his stick as koyuki stares, "I'll let you stay in Yuki for two weeks and as for you Horrid smut.. I will decline" she declares and jiraiya frowns.

"That is suitable Koyuki-chan and My Sensei would to offer an alliance between our nations" jiraiya. Koyuki stares at the sage with contempt, "It is Koyuki-sama not Koyuki-chan.. As for Alliance.. I will bring it up with my council" she states, dismissing him. Jiraiya frowns again with naruko and her group in tow, "Gaki can't your Husband talk to her" he whispers, as the doors closed.

"I can talk to him.. Now Ero-sennin what will you teach me.. I have nearly three weeks until the Chunin finals" naruko says. Jiraiya frowns for a third time at naruko's nickname for him, "I can teach you to Summon and the Yondaime's signature.. I created the Rasengan" he proudly says. Naruko rolls her eyes at this pervert, "My Father taught you Fool" she thought.

"I can Summon already.. Mitsuomi-kun found a summon scroll in his travels" naruko says and jiraiya freezes and looks back.

"For what Summon animal" jiraiya says and naruko grins, "Foxes" she says and the sage pales slightly, "I-I see.. I'll let Sensei know" he says. Jiraiya falls silent as the group reaches the manor, "This bad.. Foxes could be connected to the Kyubi" he thought.

"Naruko has the fox tried influence in any way" jiraiya asks. Naruko frowns slightly, "Just taunting mostly to break my spirit.. After M-my r-rape.. It stepped up its taunting" she replies. Jiraiya rubs his chin in fake concern, "I see.. Can I inspect the seal" he asks, glancing to hinata as she was sparing with Neko. Naruko slowly nods and lifts her sweater, "Fool.. You can't tell that this seal is a perfect fake" she thought.

"Everythings seems in working order.. I can tighten the seal more to stop its voice" jiraiya asks but naruko shakes her head.

"I can handle it.. Now show me the Rasengan" naruko states. On the second floor deck of the manor was mitsuomi on a lounge chair and mikoto riding him reverse-cowgirl to observe jiraiya and naruko as he showed her the steps of the Rasengan.

"You are demure even when Fucking" mitsuomi muses, petting a smaller alpha. Mikoto glares back at him, "No one can see us but Naru can.. So Excuse me for being polite" she hisses.

"What ever" mitsuomi mutters, as alpha pops him. Mikoto watches with a keen eye as jiraiya forms the first step with a water ballon, "He has been doing some sneaking since he arrived but my little ones have been watching his every move and informing the guards" she says.

"He wanted Koyuki to star in one his Smut books turned into a movie" mitsuomi says and mikoto giggles, "Too bad his Icha-Icha will soon be dethroned by the better Sweet Lust novels" she says, glancing back. Mitsuomi titters as mikoto's belly expands but quickly shrinks, "True and Damn your womb is so big" he says but alpha spews webs on him.

"I am a spider.. I can produce hundreds of children" mikoto says and turns to face him, "I wanna see my Daughter wedding day" she says, her eight eyes staring. Mitsuomi shifts his left arm behind his head, "Gowther.. Can you show her" he says. Gowther was sitting on another chair reading Icha-Icha, "This book is sex riddled and no plot.. It does not compare to yours father" he says, ignoring mitsuomi.

"Gowther-kun can you show me Naru's wedding" mikoto asks, stiffling her giggles. Gowther raises a single finger, "Yes Grandmother.. Broadcast" he says and a string of light connects mikoto and mitsuomi.

 ***Flashback-City of Dis***

The throne of room inside Dis was a buzz as the reception for their Lord and his Queen's wedding was beginning. The Seven stakes and pakura were in attendance as well all of Lucifer's children except two. The first were the oldest sons and daughter of Meliodas, Gowther and Esdeath. Meliodas was the shortest of his siblings but is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. He often wears an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie and black boots. He also has dark blue eyes and unruly black-blonde hair. Esdeath was second tallest of her siblings and a was sadist like her father and often declared that her father was the only man who would ever touch her, sans her twin brother meliodas. Esdeath has long light blue hair to her knees and cobalt eyes, often wearing a white military dress with a blue scarf around her neck. She wear a white-black military cap on her head and thigh length white, heeled boots.

"Father should have let me cook" meliodas comments, drinking a pitcher of beer. Esdeath scoffs with a glance to a dress wearing gowther, "You have no sense of Taste Brother.. Even Elizabeth doesn't let you cook in your home" she comments. Meliodas frowns and runs under the dress of his wife Elizabeth, "Comfort me.. My sister is mean" he mumbles. Elizabeth has long silver hair to her waist and some covers her right eye, "Its ok" she says, in a soft voice.

"Brother is weak-willed to insults" gowther says. Esdeath stares at her younger brother, "Maybe but why are you wearing a dress" she asks. Gowther curtises with a twinkle, "I look pretty in it" he says and esdeath face-palms. The throne room door opens as vigne and satania enter followed by their father and their new Queen. Lucfier wore a white military dress suit, with black gloves and boots, his arm linked with naruko. The new queen of hell wore her blonde hair free and a veil on her head, her dress was was short in the front, showing her white stockings and white, heeled boots. Her waist and train resembled feathers and puesdo wings on her lower back with white gloves.[Yuna's dress from FFX]

"Thank you all Coming" lucifer declares. Naruko waves to them all as they take their places in front of their thrones.

"As my Husband said.. Thank you for coming.. This a day I dreamed of since I was child.. Despite the life I lived in Konoha.. However thanks to their arrogance I have found a lifetime worth of love from Lucifer" naruko says and a rueful looks forms, causing lucifer to kiss her hand.

"The only regret I have is that my Birth parents and my second mother Mikoto could not be here to see this day" naruko adds.

 ***End Flashback***

Mikoto holds back her tears as she leans into mitsuomi, "Sorry I kept her from you" he says. Mikoto sniffles in his chest, "It was best at the time.. However no longer will I be away from Naru" she says. Mitsuomi strokes her raven hair, "This I know and I have a way to get you back into Konoha.. Legally" he says.

"How?!.. Officially I am Dead" mikoto asks. Mitsuomi grins wide and his eyes gleam, "Yes Officially Mikoto Uchiha is dead but Unofficially Mikoto Uchiha is on a undercover mission for Achika Yamanori" he notes and mikoto gasps.

"I had Achika put aside a secret mission scroll for me incase I need to disappear for a while.. I can attach your name instead of mine.. Those fools in Konoha would not Dare go against the Niece of their Daimyo.. Achika can spin a tale that you got barely out of the Massacre via a summon but lanquished in a coma for a few years but awoke to find you were declared dead and left the Capital.. Finding yourself in Snow country" mitsuomi explains. Mikoto titters as four black-red haired spider legs emerge from her back, "You truly amaze me Milord" she says, her eight eyes glowing.

TBC

A/N..Thank you for reading another chapter of Queen of Hell. Next chapter will pick at the Beginning of the Chunin finals and run to the End of the Invasion. The flashback showed Mitsuomi's children except Estarossa and Mammon but later chapters will introduce them and Belial as well. If anyone would like to sumbit a Character for Mammon. You can via Pm or Review.. Lastly is Elizabeth is Meliodas' wife but she is Human. SImilar to the tale of Hades and Persephone. Elizabeth was taken to Hell by Lucifer for his son.. Heaven intervened but Elizabeth chose to be with Meliodas and her punishment is Half a year in Hell and Half a year on earth. Again thank you all your support and Stay Frosty.


	5. Chapter 4

**Review respones:**

 **BalthazarTheAngel: Thanks**

 **naes151: Anwsered via PM**

 **thewittywhy: Anwsered via PM**

 **Guest: Choji was too on the nose for Gluttony but I still have plans for him**

 **Blitzstrahl #1: Does it hurt the reading**

 **Biju**

 _ **Transformed voice**_

Disclaimer- I only own OC

* * *

CHIV

* * *

 ***Chunin Finals***

Naruko stood with the other Genin as sarutobi was going on and on about the exams, "Geez" she thought. Naruko was now wearing an outfit like esdeath but minus the scarf and hat, her trenchcoat drapped on her shoulders. Naruko swapped out the thigh high boots for calf length, low heel boots and black tights under the dress. Hinata was next to her and showing off her new look, shocking many in the crowd. Sasuke had yet to arrive but his opponent was gaara, their opponents not officially given until today. Naruko was going to face kurotsuchi and hinata was facing kankuro.

"You know his excuse was we were out of the village" naruko whispers and hinata scoffs. Genma soon calls for the Genin to leave except for kurotsuchi and naruko as she gives her coat to hinata.

"Will you also say I am the Yellow-Flash's child" naruko asks, slipping on white gloves. Kurotsuchi pulls on her black gloves with a scoff, "What does it matter" she counters. Genma raises his hand but suddenly everything freezes, causing kurotsuchi to gasp and look around.

"Its a space-time barrier.. I wanted us to talk for a quick moment" naruko says, holding a ram sign. Kurotsuchi's pink eyes narrow as the blonde smiles, "Talk about what" she says, drawing a kunai in a reverse grip.

"Well I wanted to talk about how you are Treated" naruko says and a grin forms, "As a Jinchuriki" she adds. Kurotsuchi's breath hitches and her eyes were wide, "How did you know that?!" she shouts.

"One Jinchuriki can sense another.. The Ichibi is here as well and the Nibi" naruko comments. Kurotsuchi stares with narrow eyes but byargh growls, " **Something is wrong.. Now that we're closer.. I don't sense Kurama but simply his power** " he says and kurotsuchi furrows her brow. Naruko reveals her fox ears and tails, "I bet that Dragon is wondering about Kurama" she says, flaring her demonic power. Kurotsuchi's eyes widen as naruko's horns emerge and her black wings, her body erupting with a purple aura. Byargh roars in shock, " **No.. No That Power?!** " he roars. Kurotsuchi gasps but can't react as naruko touches her head, suddenly finding themselves in a huge cave. Gold and jewels litter the floor in huge piles but on a the largest gold horde was a large, chained dragon. His skin is a mix between steel-gray and ash-black, with a crimson underbelly and several spikes and scales adorning his fearsome visage. He also has yellow eyes with black pupils and sharp claws with a small hoary beard on his lower jaw.

"Hello Byargh" naruko says. Byargh glares at naruko with a hiss, " **How do you have That power** " he roars.

"I have become His wife" naruko says. Byargh raises his head, " **Then he sent you to collect us for our desertion** " he says.

"Desertion?!" kurotsuchi says. Byargh looks down at his jailer, " **Long before This age of Shinobi.. Was the Sage of Six paths.. Our creator but Soon after our birth.. He came** " byargh hisses.

"He?!" kurotsuchi questions and byargh's gaze meets naruko, " **The Prince of Lies.. The True King of Despair.. Lucifer.. He took to us to Hell to rule his Nine Circles** " he explains.

"Yet all of you decided to Abandon that Charge and Flee like cowards" naruko shot. Byargh's roar echoes through the cave, " **YESSSS!.. Kurama grew tired of ruling a realm of Ice and Death and decided to leave this Forced burden.. While Lucfier dealt with the challenges for his throne.. We all left Hell and returned to our Father's realm** " he roars. Kurotsuchi was shellshocked at byargh's tale, "Hell is Real" she asks.

"It is as is Heaven.. Your Biju and his Eight siblings chose to return here and become the weapons they are today.. They were the original Nine Demon Lords and Byargh ruled the Circle of Greed.. A golden horde more majestic than the one he covets now" naruko explains.

" **YES.. More gold that this world ever had but I wanted More and Freedom that My Father gave us.. That the Seducer took from us** " byargh roars.

"Yet here you are as a weapon for Iwa" naruko says, amused. Byragh roars again with his eyes on kurotsuchi, " **Your point.. Unlike my previous Host.. Her skill is subpar despite her Yoton Kekkei Genkai** " he hisses.

"I'm still young.. Roshi had your power for years" kurotsuchi defends and naruko claps, "Yes Roshi.. I remember him in the Circle of Violence" she says.

"Now Kurotsuchi.. Tell me how are you treated" naruko asks. Kurotsuchi stares at the blonde but more so into her slitted blue orbs, "Like a weapon.. Despite my Gramps being Tsuchikage and my Uncle.. Hell Han is treated better me.. They berate me for not using His power but I don't need it to be strong" she says.

" **Strong?!.. You?!.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA.. I am Bryagh and I AM STRONG** " bryagh roars, slamming his front claws. Byargh rushes naruko but her chains erupt from her back and ensnare his head and slam his head hard to the rocks.

"Toothless Worm.. You are not Strong but Weak to snap back your Master" naruko shouts, flaring her demonic power. Kurotsuchi was in awe of naruko's power, "Those look like the Chains of the Red-Death" she says.

"They are.. Your dead teammate was indeed correct.. I am Naruko Uzumaki-Kiriyu but I was Born Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze.. Daughter of the Yellow-Flash and Red-Death.. However the arrogant fools of this village hide this secret for their benefit" naruko explains, jamming her boot heel into byargh's snout.

"So do you Swear to kill me like all of Iwa" naruko adds. Kurotsuchi shakes her head, "What would it matter.. Killing you won't fix anything" she states but eyes widen as naruko kisses her. Kurotsuchi blushes blightly but doesn't pull back and gives in, "We are alike.. So I have an offer.. I'll do to you as Lucifer did to me.. I will take Byargh's soul and leave you his power.. Essentially making you the new Yonbi.. All I ask is your Loyalty and Friendship" naruko says, as pulling back with a lick of her lips. Kurotsuchi stood stock still with red cheeks but calms herself down, "So I would be a dragon" she says.

"Yes you'll be able to turn into a full dragon but mostly you'll have a hanyou like form when you call upon your power" naruko explains and dispels her demon features.

"And you will still look human and call upon your Biju power to fool everyone as well" naruko adds. Kurotsuchi turns her gaze to byargh, "I accept.. Take the Traitor" she declares. The pair return from the kurotsuchi's mindscape as the blonde touches kurotsuchi. Naruko's soul less eyes emerge as she focuses on byargh's soul, forcibly ripping it free and the dragon forming. Kurotsuchi cries out in agony as her skin sports mixes between steel-gray, ash-black and crimson scales, slowly covering her cheeks up to her eyes. Her pink pupils gain black slits and her back bulges as a piar of wings erupt, along with a steel-grey and ash-black dragon tail with a crimson under belly. Her hands and feet become clawed, ripping her gloves and sandals, along with two horns on her forehead. Kurotsuchi rears up with a spew of blue flames from her mouth, revealing sharp teeth and a forked tongue. Byargh struggles to his feet with a growl, " **Puny Scum** " he roars, ready to burn them ash. Naruko raises her hand, "Take your place in the Realm Traitors with your Kin" she shouts. A ring of flames surround byargh and black chains erupt to drag him to Hell, " **The others Will DESTROY YOU** " he roars. Naruko ignores him and turns to kurotsuchi on all fours, "Broadcast.. This will help you acclimate to your new form" naruko says, a string of light touching kurotsuchi's temple. Kurotsuchi braces on one hand as she gets to her feet, her tail slapping the ground.

"Need Help" naruko asks. Kurotsuchi slowly gets to her feet as her draconic features fade, "No that thing you did helped me" she says, henging to a new uniform.

"Shall we commence our fight" kurotsuchi states, brandishing her kunai. Naruko draws her own kunai and raises a Ram sign. Genma drops his hand, "Hajime" he shouts, as both women charge each other.

 ***XxXxX***

Kabuto adjusts his glasses as he stares at the three sacrificial coffins, one containing zaku and another holding dosu. However the third contains a random Oto shinobi as the original sacrifice was kneeling next to the coffin, "You should be thankful Kin.. My new Master will help you" kabuto says. Kin has black eyes with very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end. She wears an Oto forehead protector, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket with snake patterned pants and scarf. Footstep caught their ears as mitsuomi emerges from shadows with a duffle bag, wearing his henly, jeans and grey coat.

"Milord I have someone who can aid us" kabuto says. Mitsuomi tosses kabuto the duffle bag, "Go change.. You should dress properly in my presence" he notes, lighting up. Kin looks at mitsuomi and tries to hide her blush, "Tell me.. Do you hate Orochimaru" he asks.

"I do Sir.. We're only subjects to him for his whims.. I was supossed to be in this coffin as a body for his Edo Tensei but Kabuto stopped me" kin states.

"Kabuto no longer works for the Snake but for my wife" mitsuomi states. Kabuto returns and now dressed in a black pinstripe suit, white dress shirt and black tie with gloves.

"Much better Kabuto.. Now why do you think this Kin can help us" mitsuomi asks. Kabuto adjusts his glasses with a smile, "Kin is proficient in Genjutsu and can be taught by Kurenai.. However her true value is she can lead Naruko-sama to her Final Sin" he explains. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow with a stream of smoke, "And that would be" he muses.

"One of Orochimaru's elites.. Tayuya of the North gate" kabuto explains and kin gasps, "You can save Tayuya-sama" she says.

"Does she hate Orochimaru" mitsuomi directs to kin. The kunoichi slowly nods, "Yes.. The only reason she stays with Orochimaru is protect me" kin explains. Mitsuomi taps a few ashes and takes a long drag, "Return to your post Kabuto" he says and kabuto vanishes. Mitsuomi squats down to look kin in the eyes, "To save you.. Your soul is the price" he says, blowing smoke in her face.

"Whatever you need.. Free me from Orochimaru's clutches" kin pleads. Mitsuomi grins wide and pulls off his glove, "Like a little bunny" he says but makes a sideways look, "Now that is idea" he adds, touching her head. Kin whimpers as mitsuomi's power runs through her body, suddenly two black rabbit ears emerge. Kin's hips and thighs widen to rip her pants as black fur covers her thicc thighs to her feet and a black cotton ball tail emerges above her ass.

"Mmm.. A cute little bunny.. I could just peel off her skin" a voice titters. Kin looks up in fear as mikoto emerges from the shadows but mitsuomi pats her head, "Don't be scared" he soothes.

"Can you take her back to the Estate" mitsuomi says, standing up and helping kin to her feet. Mikoto folds her arms under her bust, "Of course" she says and smiles, "Naru has won her match and collected the Yonbi.. She even convinced Onoki's granddaughter Kurotsuchi to join our faction" she comments.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. Impressive with Kuro.. We now have a foothold in Four of the Great Five" mitsuomi muses.

" _ **May I make a suggestion on Suna**_ " shikamaru says, his eye and mouth forming in the shadows and mitsuomi quirks an eyebrow.

 **"I am fighting a Troublesome woman named Termari.. She is the older sister of Gaara the Ichibi container.. Naruko may be able to sway her to our cause in exchange for helping her Brother** " shikamaru explains.

"Suna is aiding Oto in the Invasion" kin says and all three look at her blankly, "We know dear" mitsuomi says, patting her head. Kin's ears flop down as she was embarassed but mitsuomi pats her head again, "That is a good idea Shikamaru.. Relay it to Naruko and about Kin here" he says.

"Now go with Mikoto" mitsuomi directs to his little rabbit. Kin obediently follows as mitsuomi light another cigarette, "Now to deal with this annoying shadow" he thought, vanishing in a swirl of flames.

 ***XxXxX***

Mitsuomi stolls through the village under the guise of patrolling but his true aim was lure his shadow to the Uchiha district. Mitsuomi had been in a good mood, his plans in Kiri were coming to fruition and now he had eyes in Kumo and Iwa. However someone in Heaven had decided to ruin his good mood. Mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke with a look to the sky, "So one of the Thrones comes to see me" he says, turning. Before mitsuomi was a dark skin man, dressed in a preacher's clothes and grey trenchcoat.

"Hello Lucifer" the man says. Mitsuomi taps his ashes with an amused look on his face, "Hello Samael.. What brings you to the World of Sheep" he says.

"The monkeys do have a use.. That is if you find the right one.. Like yours" samael comments, thumbing his cross. Mitsuomi takes another drag with a glint in his eye, "Well mine was given to me by your Kind" he says but his face becomes serious, "Now state your business" he adds.

"I came to see you Lucifer.. It been so long since the War" samael starts and tilts his head, "You know some in Heaven believe you were right.. These monkeys destroy everything they touch" he says but mitsuomi interupts him.

"Yet you didn't follow me in the War either.. I know some up there believe I was right about Humans.. However none of them decided to join my rebellion.. Instead they cower under the gaze of Kami and my siblings" mitsuomi counters, approaching samael. The prince of darkness stares at samael with a smirk, "There's that unyielding Arrogance" samael says.

"That is my Pride.. Cowards who claim to see things my way.. Are no different than the Sheep" mitsuomi sneers. Samael clenches his fist and a silver gauntlet forms, before slamming an uppercut to mitsuomi's jaw. Black blood sprays as mitsuomi staggers back but samael is on him with a kick to the gut. Samael sends another weighted uppercut, sending mitsuomi over the Uchiha disrict's gates. Golden armor engulfs samael's body with six white wings as he appears above mitsuomi, sending him to the dirt below. Samael lands as mitsuomi was on all fours and black blood running down his face, "That is your place Lucifer.. Kami should have smited you for your insurrection" he sneers.

"So that speech about monkeys was some Bullshit" mitsuomi mutters, spitting up a glob of blood. Samael folds his arms as his radiance shines, "It got you to drop your guard and show that Pride of yours" he says but freezes as something hot was next to him. Samael barely turns and gets up a guard as mitsuomi slams a punch through it, sending him back with a skid. Samael was about to retort but his legs gave out and he drops to one knee, "How?!.. He should be powerless" he thought. Mitsuomi tosses off his coat as the air around him becomes hot, "You were foolish to face me here Samael.. Outside this district you could have beaten me but here" he says. Samael gets to his feet with a gasp, "This place?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi draws his Mugenjin, "Yes.. Some many died here.. Their Pain.. Their Agony.. Their Wrath is here.. Making this Hell on Earth" he shouts. Samael raises his hand to summon his divine lance but the Mugenjin was sticking out his back. Suddenly his body was starting to grow hotter, "Impossible!.. Impossible!.. How can you still have your Grace" he shouts, his skin smoking. Mitsuomi clenches his sword as his body starts to double in size, ripping his henly and the blood burning way.

"Even if an Archangel falls their Grace does not leave them" mitsuomi says, pours more of his light into samael.

"This is the True power of the Morningstar... How could Kami-sama allow him to keep his Grace?!" samael thought, his body starts burn and steam billows from his mouth.

"Spare Me Lucifer.. I'll follow you" sameal screams, his body burning from the inside. Mitsuomi's face starts to burn away, " _ **Cowardly trash.. No better than the Sheep**_ " he says and looks up, " _ **Begone**_ " he utters, as a pillar of flames erupts to engulf samael and leaving nothing but ashes. Mitsuomi sheathes his sword and looks over his body, "I should get back to the staduim but a better plan would be to return to Dis and cool down.. I used too much of my Power" he muses, grabbing his coat and vanishing into flames.

 ***Sasuke vs Gaara***

Naruko crosses her legs with a disgusted but silent sigh, "Foolish monkey" she thought, watching the match. However her senses picked up a huge surge of power to the east, "Anata.. I wonder who was foolish enough to piss him off" naruko thought.

"What was that?!" hinata whispers. Naruko smiles and shows her teeth, "My husband's unyielding Pride" she muses. Hinata slowly nods and shivers slightly, "Mmm.. I wanna see it" she thought. Naruko glances to the Kage box, "Very soon Monkey.. You will pay for sins" she thought, turning back to the fight. Gaara had sasuke on the defensive for the start of the match but he soon used his stolen moves from lee to break through gaara's gourd. Naruko noticed gai was there but the older man was not his usual vibrant self, "His team broke.. Lee dead.. Ten-ten was nearly crippled by Temari and Neji has two broken arms.. I feel bad for him.. However as a Queen.. A slight on what is mine ends in death" she thought. Sasuke quickly runs up the wall into a crouch and flash of signs, suddenly lightning formed in sasuke's hand with a chirping noise.

"Kakashi that move.. You taught it Sasuke" kurenai comments. Kakashi slowly nods, "Sasuke is alot like me and because of it.. I taught to him to breach Gaara's defense" he explains. Sasuke sprints down the wall and makes a beeline for gaara as he braces his arm.

"Chidori" sasuke roars, piercing the sand orb containing gaara. Suddenly gaara screams in pain as white feathers start to fall, causing everyone to collaspe. The Kage booth explodes into smoke as Suna and Oto shinobi start to attack. Hinata and naruko pretend to expel the Genjutsu, "Whats going on?!" naruko shouts. Hinata looks into the arena as temari and kankuro take gaara and sasuke gives chase.

"SASUKE-KUN" sakura screeches, giving chase. Two Oto shinobi attack hinata and naruko but the pair take them down, "Naruko?!" kakashi shouts

"What is it Kakashi-Sensei" naruko replies and kakashi jams a kunai in a Suna shinobi, "I need your help.. I'm giving a mission to you and whoever you choose.. Follow Sasuke and Stop Gaara" he says. Naruko and hinata look between each other, "Right Kakashi-Sensei" she says and both leaps off, "Shikamaru Follow us" naruko shouts, passing him. Shikamaru mutters but gives chase behind naruko and hinata, before long broke off to stop some Oto-nin following them. Shikamaru lands in a shaded part of the forest as the eight Oto shino emerge, "Noble Leaf trash but you'll die today" one says. Shikamaru yawns loudly but a smirk forms, "Funny I was gonna say the same thing about you" he says, as his shadow tendrils rip them apart

"Mendosuke.. This so Dull" shikamaru, taking a seat on a branch and taking a nap.

 ***XxXxX***

Temari, kankuro and gaara race through the forest but sasuke was in hot pursuit, "Looks like I need slow him down" kankuro says, breaking off from them. Temari continues on with gaara as kankuro drows his Crow. Sasuke lands opposite him, "I'll be your opponent" kankuro states and sasuke smirks.

"No.. I'll be your opponent" a voice says. Sasuke turns as hinata was on a branch above them, "Hyuga.. Why are you Here?!" he asks.

"We never got have our match.. I'm claiming it now" hinata says and looks to sasuke, "Go after Gaara" she shouts.

"You seem confident Hyuga.. Beating Neji has swollen your head" sasuke says. Hinata sweeps her hair into a ponytail and slips on her gloves, "Maybe" she muses. Sasuke smirks with a scoff and leaps off as hinata lands on the lower branch.

"Haahaha.. You two know nothing about the Terror of this world" kankuro says, revealing Crow. Hinata tilts her head with a smirk, "Its you who do not know Terror" she sneers. Crow shoots forth as kankuro moves his fingers, one of Crow's arms produces a blade but hinata dodges.

"Poison user" hinata thought, seeing the blade turn the branch a dark purple. Crow produces several more blades as hinata continues to dodges, its chest producing six scythe blades. Hinata sends two kunai into Crow but it Kawarimis with a log and rushes her from below.

"There" kankuto thought, as Crow's mouth opens and two daggers shoot out. Hinata limbos under both blades and charges kankuro but he narrowly dodges her Juken.

"As I thought.. Mid range to long range attacks" hinata notes. Kankuro glares at hinata but smirk forms, "Maybe but let me show my Crow's true power" he says. One of Crow's arms opens and fire a poison smoke bomb. Hinata inhales some and fakes her sickness as she leaps but kankuto fire another blade, hitting hinata right between the eyes. Hinata gasps and falls on a large branch with a wide eyed look on her face. Kankuro land on the branch, "She's a Hyuga" he thought. However kankuo's eyes widen in horror as hinata grabs him by the throat, "How?!" he thought.

"That Hurt" hinata sneers and squuezes tighter but a smirk forms. A wash of white lightning engulfs as her form changes to a woman with shoulder-length, sandy-brown hair which framed her kind-looking face, and indigo-coloured eyes. She wore a simple outfit along with a long, light yellow scarf draped loosely around her neck. Kankuro's eyes widen in horror as hinata grins, "This should be approriate" she says.

"Mom?!" kankuro says but it halts as hinata drives her hand through his chest. Hinata pulls free and kankuro falls through the trees but a burst of demonic power reaches her, "Byakugan" she thought. In distance was a partialy transformed gaara and naruko fighting or rather a demonic clone, "She's going after Temari" a voice comments. Shikamaru appears next to her, "What about Gaara" hinata asks. Shikamaru yawns softly and smacks his lips, "She'll collect him later.. Too many eyes right now" he muses.

[song playing..Bleach OST - Whisper of the Apocalypse]

Temari races through the forest as gaara released more and more of Shukaku's power, "What the Hell is Uzumaki thinking?!" she thought. Suddenly a gust of wind slams into temari, sending her into a tree. The Suna kunoichi shakes the cobwebs free but looks up and her eyes widen as naruko was standing in front of her.

"Uzumaki?!.. But what are you doing here?!" temari says. Naruko flick her ponytail, "How much do you love your Gaara" she asks. Temari stares with a perplexed look on her face but reaches for her fan, "I won't let you hurt him" she shouts. A slight smirk graces naruko's lips, "Do you believe you can defeat me" she casually says.

"You're a Genin in a peace loving village.. I can" temari starts but naruko flares her demonic power. Temari immediately drops her fan and falls to her knees to vomit, "Impossible.. Its like Shukaku but So much Worse" she thought.

"Still think I am just a Genin.. Temari I offer you a chance to save your brother and your life.. Pledge your fealty to me and I will save Gaara" naruko declares. Temari looks up with a feared filled eyes, "Yes.. Yes I swear Fealty to you.. Do with me as you Please" she screams. Naruko halts her power and temari gulps in air, "You made the right choice" naruko muses, pulling off her gloves Naruko grabs temari's shoulders and digs her nails in, allowing her demonic power to flow in. Temari cries out as her back undulates, before four hawk wings erupt out her back with tribal tattoos on her for, her eyes become eagle like as naruko releases her nails.

"Fitting for a Futon user.. Pazuzu the Wind Lord" naruko muses. Temari gets to her feet with a ruffle of her wings, "Yes Uzumaki-sama" she says.

"Follow me" naruko says and both leap off. The pair reach a destroyed clearing as gaara in full Shukaku was battling naruko's clone atop a white fox with eight tails. However the battle soon ended as the clone woke gaara and causing Shukaku to crumple. Naruko sensed sasuke and sakura were nearby as the former was leaking his KI in jealousy.

"Take your brother and act normal for now" naruko orders. Temari retracts her demonic features as naruko's clone was speaking to gaara, before temari and gaara vanish. Naruko allows her clone to deal with sasuke and sakura, "The Monkey should be on his way out" she thought, leaping off. [song ends]

 ***XxXxX***

Sarutobi struggles to hold on to orochimaru's arms as the shinigami pulls out the snake Sannin's soul, "You will die my wayward student by dragging your soul out" sarutobi says.

"Kukuku clever Sensei.. Putting on this show.. You know I'll revive through my Curse marks and Konoha will see you as a Hero.. Making sure your plan on controlling the Kyubi continues by Naming Danzo or Jiraiya as Hokage" orochimaru says. Sarutobi gives a soft smirk, "I may dwell inside the Shinigami's stomach but Konoha will Rule all" he says.

"And Who decided That?!" a voice comments, freezing both sarutobi and orochimaru. A crack like glass forms near a them as a gloved hand erupts out, followed by a boot as mitsuomi emerges from the glass like crack. Mitsuomi was wearing his white three-piece suit with black shirt and white tie.

"Kiriyu-san?!" sarutobi says. Mitsuomi looks between the two but his gaze drifts to the Shinigami, "I can't let you take the Old man just yet.. I have Claim over him" he says. The Shinigami fixes its gaze on mitsuomi, " _ **Who are you Command me**_ " its says but its eyes widen, seeing the soulless black eyes.

" _ **Fallen One.. True King of Despair Lucifer**_ " the specter utters. Mitsuomi smirks as strolls forward, "The Very same" he says, tapping sarutobi on the cheek and stomping on enma's head to dispel him.

"Lucifer.. Impossible.. You are Naruko's millionaire Husband" sarutobi states. Mitsuomi rounds sarutobi with a grin, "True up here I am that but Down below.. I am Lucifer and not to sound cliche but your Soul is mine" he says, glancing to orochimaru.

"You second but not today.. My wife has plans for you" mitsuomi adds and orochimaru's eyes narrow, "Wife?!" he hisses.

"Yes the one who gave you trouble in the Forest" mitsuomi says and the Snake Sannin's eye widen in shock.

"Shinigami take the Snake's arms but Sarutobi is mine to face Judgement.. However I am not without Generosity.. I will allow you One Soul in Hell to take his place" mitsuomi states. Sarutobi's eyes widen in horror as the Shinigami nods, " _ **Very well**_ " it says, slicing the ethereal arms of orochimaru and pulling sarutobi's soul from his body. Mitsuomi grabs sarutobi in a one-arm choke as his real body falls. Orochimaru screams in anger as his arms slowly turn a dark purple, "You Will pay for this" he shouts. Mitsuomi chuckles darkly as he pulls sarutobi closer, "See you in Hell" he says, as both vanish in a swirl of flames, followed by the Shinigami. Orochimaru falls to his knees as the forest falls as does the barrier, "Orochimaru-sama" sakon shouts.

"Get us out of here" orochimaru shouts, as jirobo and kidomaru grab him. Tayuya and sakon throw smoke bombs as the Anbu reach them but they stop to check on the lifeless sarutobi.

 ***First Circle-Limbo***

Lucifer and sarutobi arrive in the Hall of Kings within the circle of Limbo, "Welcome to the First circle of Hell.. A place where those who did not sin.. Yet did not have the required faith in Kami to ascend to Heaven.. Their punishment is the denial of Paradise.. Pagan And Righteous Kings not graced by Kami reside in here" he declares.

" _ **Liar.. Blasphemer.. Traitor.. Heretic.. Glutton.. Hoarder.. Suicide**_ " a loud voice booms. Sarutobi gasps as a huge creature stood within this hall, "Oh my God" he utters. It appeared as a half serpent, half human with a large crown fused on his head, two slit nostrils, chrome shoulder guards and no eyes. The creature sniffs and looks around, " _ **Who enters my House of Pain**_ " it utters.

"Your Master.. King Minos" lucifer shouts. Minos leans down to them, " _ **I smell a traitor.. A glutton and Hmmm a murderer**_ " he utters.

"I am No such thing" sarutobi shouts but minos only laughs, " _ **You would not be in Lord Lucifer's company if you weren't**_ " he sneers.

"He's right.. King Minos is the Judge of Damned and your Fate belongs further below" lucifers says and pulls sarutobi along, to vanish in flames.

 ***Second Circle-Lust***

Lucifer and sarutobi reappear in what looked like a throne room filled with lavish things but mostly with beautiful women in various states of dress on large pillows. Outside a massive storm cloud swirls with the wails of damned, "The Circle of Lust.. Here are the carnal damned.. Those for whom desire conquered reason.. The Perv will end up here" lucifer comments. The women lewdly fondle themselves with moans and giggles, "Uwaah.. Have you brought us new pet" one coos. She was the only one dressed in a black night gown with long black hair and pointed elf like ear, "He reeks of Lust.. Less than that Super Pervert.. He even had fantasies about his Grandson's friend" she says, revealing her bat wings and spade shaped tail.

"I take it Anko told you.. Semiramis" lucifer asks and she nods, "Hai.. Will you leave him here to break him in properly before his True sentence" semiramis asks. Luficer pulls sarutobi into him, "No that would be too good for him.. I will show him the Circles before he Takes his Place" he says, as both vanish again. Lilith appears with a scowl on her face, "Lucifer!" she shouts, a childish manner. Semiramis titters into her sleeve as the other women giggle, "Too slow Mistress" she comments.

 ***Third Circle-Gluttony***

The pair appeared on a path but all around them was a sickening mire and incalculable number of people wailing in agony and eating the rancid mud. Sarutobi saw several larger people actually eating other people or themselves, "What is the place" he mutters.

"Circle of Gluttony.. What these Gluttons could not satisfy in life and in death.. Here they shall be denied for eternity" lucifer says and points. Sarutobi follows lucifer's gloved finger and his eyes widen, seeing his old teammate.

"Torifu" saurtobi utters but it was ignored as torifu continues to shovel mud into his deformed mouth.

"He followed your actions and became a Glutton of all things.. Like all those for the ruinous fault of Gluttony.. These souls are broken by the rain and the mud in a bid of ceaseless Hunger" lucifer says, heading to the next circle.

 ***Fourth Circle-Greed***

"Pape Satan" fills the air as the pair arrive. Sarutobi sees gold for miles but gasps as numerous souls were being boiled in molten gold below their feet and one he knows as mizuki. Hoarder and wasters fight with sack of gold and gnashing teeth as an accursed wolf watches and mutters.

"H-hokage-sama.. Hokage-S-sama.. The Demon sent me here.. HeLLLpppp" mizuki howls, sinking below the molten gold.

"Circle of Greed.. A fitting place for you.. How you schemed for my wealth and the wealth of others.. I foresee many of Konoha coming here" lucifer declares.

 ***Fifth Circle-Anger***

Roars of rage fill this circle as the pair see people burned from the inside and wailed in a thick sludge. Sarutobi saw many of the Kaguya, Yotsuki and various clans here in this circle.

"See the souls over whom anger prevailed.. In the warm bath of the sun they were hateful.. Down here in the black sludge of the river Styx do they wish they had never been born" lucifer says, as several try to attack. Heavy footsteps fill the air as a massive smoldering titan passes overhead towards the massive gates of Dis.

"Lo a great plain of woe and cruel torment.. Bitter tombs were scattered with flame made to glow all over.. Hotter than iron need be for any craft and such dire laments issued forth as come only from those who are truly wretched.. Suffering and forever lost!" sarutobi laments and lucifer laughs, "Oh Further below brings true suffering" he muses.

 ***Sixth Circle-Hersey***

Fires erupts through coffins and tombs as souls wail on inverted crosses, "Here you will find the heretics and followers of every cult and pagan sect.. All buried together and burning in eternal fire.. Jashin followers are my favorites of this Circle.. However the Next circle will appeal to you" lucifer says.

 ***Seventh Circle-Violence***

The pair appear in a burning desert, "You sent many to this Circle by your choice or by your hand.. The Circle of violence is divided into three rings.. The Circle is wholly for the violent but Because violence can be done to three persons.. In three rounds it is divided.. Violence unto one's neighbor.. Unto one's self and unto God" lucifer says.

"Curse you Sarutobi.. Burn Traitor" several shout. Sarutobi saw numerous members of the Uchiha clan, "Damn you Sarutobi" fugaku shouts, blood streaming from his empty eyes.

"Your actions brought me a great deal of this clan but thanks to that.. My wife was able to gain a very great tool" lucifer says, pulling sarutobi to the forest of sucides. Sarutobi saw rotted trees but at a closer glance they were people, "Hiruzen" a voice whispers. Sarutobi looks up and gasps, seeing the withered form of Sakumo Hatake.

"He chose his comrades over the mission.. However thanks to you and the Council.. Sakumo was ridiculed and decided to take his own life" lucifer says.

 ***Eigth Circle-Fraud***

Ten massive Malebolge lead the pair through the dark circle of Fraud, "Ten ditches leading down the final circle.. Each filled with its own crimes.. Its own forms of punishment" lucifer states.

"Panderers and Seducers.. Flatters.. Simony.. Diviners.. Grafters.. Hypocrites.. Thieves.. Evil Counselors.. I think Koharu and Homura will end up here.. Sowers of Discord.. Falsifiers.. Hear their wailing and be warned because pass here is your Damnation" lucifer explains, leading sarutobi to the final circle and his true punishment.

 ***Ninth Circle-Treachery***

Sarutobi lands on the frozen lake of Cocytus, "I don't deserve this" he says. Lucifer chuckles with a light of a cigarette, "You don't deserve this yet here you are.. This Circle is my own and a Fitting place for you Monkey.. You betrayed your Predecessors.. You betrayed your Successor.. You betrayed your only smart Student and your Family.. This Icy wasteland will be your tomb for all eternity" he shouts. Sarutobi charges lucifer but the ice encases his legs, slowly rising to freeze his body.

"Do not Worry Sarutobi.. Your fellow fools will soon find their places among the Nine circles" lucifer says, as sarutobi is frozen to his neck. Lucifer turns on his heels as he stroll among the damned, "Fufufu.. Have you come to see me Darling" a voice muses. Not far from lucifer was the chained form of woman in white, her silver hair containing ice crystals and back dripping with black blood.

"Satania was here Raphi" lucifer says, eyeing her golden orbs. Raphi or her true name Raphiela was satania's mother and a fallen angel who followed lucifer to Hell.

"Ara she was my back still stings from her whipping" raphi comments, as lucifer approaches. Lucifer grips raphi's chin a grin on his face, "Admit it you love when myself or Satania tortures you.. A Masochist through and through despite your Sadist nature" he purrs. Raphi licks his hand with a lewd look on her face, "I learned from the Greatest Sadist.. Mmm watching you cut down our fellow Angels during the war but in the End.. You were layed low by your One true love" she says and lucifer grips her cheeks, "Papa what are you doing here" satania shouts.

"Tormenting your mother and bringing a Soul here for his Eternal Torment" lucifers says, letting raphi go. Raphi sees her daughter but a frighten look of terror fills her as satania stood with a frog in her hands, "S-satania.. W-why do you have that" raphi shudders. Satania gives a dark and amused look, "Papa told me your fear of frogs" she croons. Lucifer pats satania on the head, "She takes more after me everyday" he says, bellowing a sadistic cackle and raphi's screams fill his ears as he returns to the City of Dis.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Review respones:**

 **PinkiePieParty122894-Thanks:)**

 **naes151-Thanks**

 **deathgeonous- Basicly Kami can be Any God she needs to be for her creations**

 **Biju**

 _ **Transformed voice**_

Disclaimer- I only own OC

* * *

CHV

* * *

 ***Two weeks after Invasion***

The Fire Damiyo Shigure Yamanori fanned himself as the council were discussing the events of the last two weeks. Shikaku and homura reported the losses suffered in the invasion but danzo decided to bring up the real matter, "It is time we choose a New Hokage.. Though Hiruzen's death is great loss.. His sacrifice allowed us to survive" he notes.

"Who can we choose" shigure states. The councils murmur a few moments, "I nominate Danzo Shimura" homura states and the councils murmurs once again.

"A good choice but I feel We need a younger Hokage and I mean no disrespect" shigure states and danzo grips his cane.

"What about Kakashi Hatake" shikaku suggests. Shigure closes his fan in thought, "Hmm.. A good choice.. Son of the White Fang and Student of the Yondaime but I feel his lack of political decorum could be troublesome" he notes.

"What of Jiraiya.. Sensei of the Yondaime and Student of the Sandaime" koharu mentions but jiraiya clears his throat, "While I would agree with Koharu-san.. My spy network is invaluable at the moment" he notes.

"Hmm.. Hmm.. I agree and perhaps I may have a solution.. Tsunade Senju" shigure states and the councils quiet, "Tsunade has not been in the village in years" homura states.

"Maybe but Tsunade is the Grandaughter of the Shodaime.. Grandniece of the Nidaime and Student of the Sandaime.. Making her Hokage could be a boon to Konoha's image and solidify a strong foundation for years to come" shigure states. Danzo and his cohorts were not keen on the idea but the war hawk knew an out, "I can use Kotoamatsukami to mold her to our way thinking" he thought.

"I would agree Daimyo-sama.. Tsunade would be a fine choice" danzo states and the councils start to agree.

"Excellent.. Jiraiya-san can you locate Tsunade" shigure asks and jiraya nods, "Of course Daimyo-sama" he replies. Shigure rises from his seat, "Good.. I will return to the Capital and await the good news" he says, leaving with his guards. The council starts to trickle out as danzo, homura, koharu and jiraiya, "Can we trust Tsunade to follow our way thinking" koharu states.

"It won't matter.. I will use my Sharingan to make her understand" danzo states and glances to jiraiya, "Find her and take the Demon with you" he orders and jiraiya slowly nods, vanishing.

 ***XxXxX***

Naruko was going through some katas under kurenai, shino and hinata's watchful eye, deciding to bring him into the fold. Naruko made shino an entomancer, able to control only his own bugs but an assortment of others. Suddenly jiraiya appears with his hocky dance, "Gaki I got a mission for you" he declares.

"What mission Jiraiya-sama" kurenai asks. Jiraiya glances her way but back to naruko, "I need Naruko to help me track down my former teammate Tsunade to be the new Hokage" he explains.

"When do we leave Ero-Sennin" naruko says and jiraiya frowns, "Meet me at the gate in an hour" he says and Leaf-shunshins away. Naruko smirks and turns to her teammates, "Step one is a go.. Shino how long before your clan is infected and turned" she asks.

"Within two weeks and I'll leave Father unharmed as ordered" shino comments, bursting into flies. Kurenai rises to her feet and dusts off her dress, "I'll meet Asuma to cross path with those Two.. Then I will retrieve Yakumo" she says and bursts into rose petals. Naruko pulls hinata closer, "I should let you come with me but I have a mission for you.. Bring your little sister to me" she says, the envy nibbling on her neck.

"By your leave Milady" hinata purrs, melting into water. An hour later naruko meets jiraiya at the gate as the pair set off in search of tsunade.

"Will you teach me anything on this mission" naruko asks. Jiraiya glances to the blonde, "I should put more seals on her and get her to sign the Toad contract to negate her Fox one.. According to the witness reports of Sasuke and Sakura.. She summoned an eight-tailed fox" he thought.

"How about summoning.. You can summon Toads like the Yondaime" jiraiya states. Naruko rubs her chin in feign ignorace, "That would void my Contract with the Foxes.. Sorry Ero-Sennin.. I do idolize the Yondaime but I'll keep my Foxes" she replies. Jiraiya silently curses as they moved through the forest, "No this bad" he thought.

"Ok then how about I introduce you to Fuinjutsu.. Something the Yondaime was known for" jiraiya says and naruko slowly nods, "Yes.. Then I can use the Seals on her body to restrain her mind and make her more docile and loyal" he thought.

 ***One Week Later***

Naruko sips a cup of tea as her pervert partner had taken her money to whore himself out the women of this town. The week had been boring as the pervert tried to impress her with Fuinjutsu but the blonde's skills surpassed her mother and even her ancestor mito. However naruko played along with the fool to learn basic skill but as he slept, trained her Rasengan and Affinities. Naruko places her Sweet Lust book down as two large chakra sources were at the door, before knocking echoes. Naruko opens the door and saw two people in black cloaks with red cloud print. The first was a young man with pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. The second man had blue-grey skin and shark like features with a huge bundle on his back.

"Can I help you Gentlemen" naruko asks. The smaller of the two stares, "Naruko Uzumaki.. Please come with us" he states.

"Come on Itachi.. No need to be so calm.. Let me shave off one of her legs" the second says and reaches for his bundle, "No Kisame" itachi says. Naruko furrows her brow but smiles, "Itachi Uchiha.. Well this make things a bit easier for me" she thought.

"Come with you.. Why" naruko says, feigning ignorance. Itachi was about retort but sasuke appears down the hall, "ITACHI" he howls.

"Huh he kinda look like you Itachi" kisame states. Itachi narrows his eyes at his younger brother, "That is my Brother" he says. Naruko notices sasuke has an almost pyschotic look on his face, "He Defintely will end up in the Circle of Anger" she thought.

"Itachi!.. As you said.. I have held a grudge and Hated you.. Now I will KILL YOU" sasuke roars, his Sharingan and Chidori flaring. Sasuke shoots forward towards itachi, tearing up the walls as he does but itachi raises a single hand and catches sasuke's hand, blowing out window. The smoke clears and itachi is holding sasuke's hand with a blank look on his face, before breaking sasuke's hand.

"AHHHH" sasuke howls but tries his Chidori with his right. However itachi slams sasuke into a wall with his forearm, "You are Weak.. You still lack Hatred" itachi utters, activating Tsukuyomi and dropping sasuke.

"Well now that the Minor annoyance is done.. Why do you want me" naruko says, her arms folded. Kisame laughs as pulls his bundle, "Cocky little girl" he says, swinging down but naruko catches the bundle.

"Itachi.. Tell me.. What if I told you.. Your mother is alive" naruko says, holding off the sword with ease. Itachi turns fully to naruko with narrow eyes, "She holding off Samehade with ease.. I thought Konoha was keeping her weak" he thought.

"I would say you have a Sick sense of Humor.. Unbefitting you Naruko" itachi says. Kisame puts some weight behind Samehade but the sword was not budging and worse it shaking in fear, "Huh?!.. What is this?!" he says.

"Your sword is smarter than you Kisame" naruko says and looks back to itachi, "If choose to you believe me.. Then go to where you gained your Eyes" she says but back jumps as as the inside of the toad fills the hall. Jiraiya soon appears with his spiel as kisame and itachi leave via the Amaterasu.

"You ok Gaki" jiraiya states and naruko nods, "Dynamic Entry" a voice shouts, kicking jiraiya's face. After some back and forth gai took sasuke back to Konoha as naruko and jiraiya head off.

 ***Tanzaku Gai***

Tsunade sipped her sake with a grumble as tonton was in her lap, across from her was shizune. The younger woman has jet-black hair; her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She wears a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi and open-toed sandals with low heels. The blonde holds up her sake cup in her gloved hand with her brown eyes glancing left. Tsunade now wears arm length black gloves, with a grey and form-fitting sleeveless singlet under her haori, with dark blue cargo pants and heeled boots.

"Tsunade?!" a voice shouts. Tsunade downs her sake and feigns her shock, "Jiraiya?!" she shouts. Jiraiya approaches tsunade with naruko behind him, "What do you want" tsunade says.

"Can't old friends see one another" jiraiya says, rubbing his head. Tsunade downs another cup of sake, "Too many old friends" she says. Jiraiya narrows his eyes, "Something happen" he asks.

"Tell me what you want first" tsunade states and jiraiya takes a seat, "Sensei was killed and the Council wants you to be the new Hokage" he states.

"Pfft.. Hokage not happening.. Its a fool's errands and it ends in death.. My grandfather.. My granduncle all died for nothing" tsunade states.

"Not nothing.. They were heroes.. The Shodai.. Nidai.. Sensei and the Yondaime.. Come on Tsunade the village needs you" jiraiya says. Tsunade glances to naruko and the younger blonde rolls her eyes, "Who's the Gaki" tsunade asks.

"Naruko Uzumaki" naruko says and tsunade's eyes narrow, "Naruko Uzumaki?!" she says, glaring at jiraiya. The pervert rubs his head sheepishly, "Well lets talk about that later.. So will you come back to Konoha" he says.

"No.. I'm in No mood to deal you or Him" tsunade says, downing another drink. Jiraiya's eyes narrow, "Him?!" he says and tsunade snorts, "Orochimaru found me.. Ranting about fixing his arms and Killing Sensei" she says.

"Did he also tell you He invaded Konoha with Suna" jiraiya states but tsunade scoffs, "That doesn't concern me but Naruko on the other hand does.. Gaki convince me to come back to Konoha" she says, looking between shizune and jiraiya.

"Give us some privacy" tsunade says. Jiraiya glances on naruko, "Do what you can" he says, leaning to her ear.

"I'll do what I can Ero-Sennin" naruko says, taking a seat in the booth. Jiraiya and shizune exit the bar as tsunade orders another round of sake, "Tonton follow them and report back" tsunade says.

" **Hai** " the tiny pig whispers, trotting off. Naruko sighs with a lean back on the booth and the rub of her eyes, "He has been insufferable" she muses.

"He was my teammate.. Whether it was the peeping or the boasting but the worst was his insistence on trying to outshine Orochimaru" tsunade comments.

"I know right.. He has going on and on about training Father.. Even saying he invented the Rasengan" naruko says. Tsunade stifles a snort as the hostess place several bottles on the table, "So how much is Sensei suffering" she asks and naruko grins.

"9th circle frozen to his neck" naruko comments. Tsunade downs a bottle as tonton returns and hops onto naruko's lap, " **They are talking about several things.. From him trying to place more seals on Naru-sama to Her informing Danzo about your movements as of late.. Now they are Mating in an alley** " she reports, her voice soft. Both women had a look of disgust on their faces, "That Pervert and Slut" tsunade hissed.

"True but I can do some mating too" naruko muses, drinking some sake and tsunade giggles with a look to tonton.

"Stay here with our clones" tsunade says, as naruko activates her Space-time barrier to leave two demonic clones.

 **[Tonton is a now an Orc/Human thanks to Naruko]**

Naruko pushes tsunade on the bed as the younger unbuttons her dress and strips off her boots. Tsunade kicks off her boots and the pulls the sides of her singlet inward to show her heavenly mounds and unbuckles her pants. Naruko crawls into the bed and settles atop tsunade as they start with chaste kisses and soft touching. Tsunade heavily breaths as naruko moves off her lips, to her chin, jawline, neck and reaching her full breasts.

"Uggh" tsunade squeaks, as naruko latches onto her nub and lightly biting. Naruko swirls her tongue around the stiffening nub with soft sucks as she shifts off of tsunade, her left hand entering the older woman's pants. The fat pussy lips were held back by pink panties as naruko rubs back and forth, elicting throaty breathing.

"Nrgh.. You're like a baby" tsunade coos, stroking's naruko's blonde locks. Naruko giggles and continues to suck as her fingers make their way to tsunade's fat inner lips, "Ahhh" tsunade cries, as white liquid spurts from her breasts. Tsuande pants heavily but cries out again as she cums in earnest. Naruko lifts off tsunade's breast with a mouthful of liquid and swallows, "Mmm.. Your milk is simply amazing" naruko coos.

"Fufufu.. You are one of many.. I've used Chi-bunshins to sell my milk to various hospitals" tsunade says, as naruko strips off her bottoms. Tsunade's pink panties were soakng wet as naruko strips off her tights. The older blonde pushes further in bed as the younger climbs in, "So when will you give me a Grandchild" tsunade asks. Naruko positions her snatch with tsunade's wet core, shifting the older blonde's left leg. Tsunade and naruko start rubbing their pussies together as their breath became heavy, "When things calms down but.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Why don't you have one" naruko says.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. I don't want a child but Grandchild to spoil" tsuande says, groping naruko's breast. Naruko and tsuande trib as their orgasmic screams fill the room, "Ikuuuuuuuuuuuu" both cry as their nectar coats the sheets.

 ***Next Day***

Naruko met with jiraiya in the market place, "So how'd it go" he asks. Naruko eats a piece of dango with a sigh, "We spoke for a few hours and it went good" she says and jiraiya sighs in relief. However suddenly a tremor echoes as several people run, "Its some kinda monster woman" one shouts. Jiraiya gasps and pulls naruko along, "Thats Tsunade.. Orochimaru must of came" he shouts. The pair reach a destroyed wall and follow the trail of destruction to find tsunade fighting orochimaru and kabuto with a dozen Oto-shinobi.

"Kukuku Jiraiya.. The Legendary Sannin all in attendance" orochimaru sneers, his arms dangling at his sides. However his snake eyes widen and narrow seeing naruko behind jiraiya, "The who gave you trouble in the Forest" orochimaru remembers.

"Kabuto.. Kill the Girl" orochimaru shouts. Kabuto adjusts his glasses and charges naruko as the pair fight back towards the town. Once out of their sights naruko uses her Space-time barrier and kabuto reverts to his suit and demonic features.

"I take it Mitsuomi dressed you" naruko asks, making a thorn like throne. Kabuto nods with an adjust of his glasses, "Yes Naruko-sama.. Mitsuomi-sama wants me to dress properly" he says.

"So anything new report in Oto" naruko asks and kabuto nods, "Yes but I must say Adding Tsunade-sama to the Seven is a brilliant Idea" he starts and naruko waves her hand.

"Orochimaru will be moving on Sasuke soon.. He will send the Sound-Four as well as Kimmimaro as backup.. He is a member of the Kaguya clan and former leader of the Sound-Four but his illness has forced him off the front-lines.. He even was in the running as a Vessel for Orochimaru" kabuto explains. Naruko runs her fingers along her cheek, "Good to know.. Any others in Oto that could interest us" she asks.

"Two in particular.. One is an Uzumaki named Karin and the other is Guren.. She wields the rare Shoton Kekkai Genkai" kabuto explains.

"Interesting a Clansmen as well as a rare ability.. Are both with Orochimaru at the moment" naruko asks but kabuto shakes his head, "Guren yes but Karin was in the Chunin exams and saved by Sasuke.. She is currently at the Eastern hideout" he notes. Naruko rises from her throne as it recedes and slowly forms a Rasengan, "Let us return" she says and kabuto returns to normal.

[song playing.. Overlord OST CD2 01-Arrival of the undead king]

Orochimaru glares at his former teammates with a heated fervor but a large dust up catches, his and his fellow Sannin's attention. Kabuto flies from the dust up with three hops as naruko emerges from the dust as well, her coat flapping in the wind and giving off a regal aura.

"This Girl too dangerous to live.. The Devil has indeed made her powerful" orochimaru thought. Kabuto staggers to his feet and reaches orochimaru, "Do it" orochimaru shouts and kabuto raises the Sannin's sleeve.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" kabuto shouts. A large puff of smoke fills the area as the Manda appears with a loud hiss, " **What do you Want.. I want a hundred sacrifices** " he roars. Tsunade and jiraiya quickly follow suit with Katsuyu and Gamabunta respectively but a forth plume of smoke forms as naruko stood atop a white fox with eight tails.

"Damn it so is was true" jiraiya thought. Orochimaru glares at naruko but looks to kabuto, "We're leaving" he says.

" **Don't summon me again unless you have my sacrifices** " manda shouts, as all three vanish in a puff of smoke.

" **Toothless worm** " the fox growls. Naruko squats down to run his white fur, "I know Beowulf.. I know" she muses. The three giant summons dispel and the four shinobi gather, "So will come back to Konoha" jiraiya asks. Tsunade wipes some blood from her cheek, "Of course.. I'll come back" she declares. [song ends]

 ***One Week Later***

Tsunade stood on the roof of the Hokage tower with the Hokage hat on her head as the gathered masses were cheering for her and her reign. Behind tsunade was koharu, homura, jiraiya and danzo, the latter trying and unknowingly failing to influence tsunade. Tsunade removes her hat and raises it high, "From this day forth.. I Tsunade Senju am your Godaime Hokage" she shouts and the crowd cheers, "You foolhardy sheep will pay in full for your trangressions against my Queen" she thought.

"Godaime-sama.. We should have a council meeting to discuss certain matters" koharu states. Tsunade turns with a serious look on her face, "In time but right now I want all our Chunin Finals particpants in my office" she states, walking pass them. Koharu and homura slowly nod, "Did it work" she asks, after tsunade was gone. Danzo grips his cane and touches his covered eye, "I do not know" he says.

"We will see once the Genin are gathered" danzo comments, as the four head off. Tsuande appears on roof once again with a smirk on her face, "Pathetic" she thought, heading to her new office. Tsunade reaches the office and found shizune inside, "How long before everyone gets here" tsunade asks, taking a seat.

"Not long" shizune says, not seeing the dark glare from tsunade. Fifteen minutes later naruko, shikamaru, shino, hinata, sasuke and their senseis arrive. Tsunade clears her throat and looks over the five, "Though the Finals were halted due to the invasion.. I have spoke with the proctors, guests and the Daimyo himself on promotions for our Genin in the finals" she starts, as shizune places four chunin vest on the desk.

"First Shikamaru Nara.. You proved yourself and earned this" tsuande says, tossing him a vest and shikamaru groans.

"Kurenai.. I must say congratulations are in order as all three of your Genin are promoted to chunin" tsunade says, shocking kakashi, asuma but especially sasuke.

"What.. Why am I not promoted?!" sasuke shouts. Tsunade stares at the arrogant boy, "First watch your Tongue.. Second.. Hinata defeated and killed Kankuro Sabaku during the invasion.. Shino kept many civilans safe and Naruko defeated Suna's Jinchuriki.. While you were Late for your match.. Forced the Sandaime in to pushing back your match and lowering our value to potential clients.. So for those reasons you won't be promoted" she states. Sasuke glares and storms off as kakashi follows to calm him down, "Alright wear these vests with honor and continue to serve Konoha faithfully" she says and all of them bow, before excusing themselves.

"Shizune can you get me some coffee" tsunade says and shizune bows. The door closes but not a minute later the three elder arrived, "Why are you bothering me" tsunade asks.

"We saw Sasuke-sama quite angry.. Why did not promote him but promote that girl" koharu states. Tsunade stares as that three fools, "Her name is Naruko and she deserved her promotion unlike the Uchiha" she says.

"We need to keep Sasuke-sama happy to keep the Sharingan in Konoha" homura counters but tsunade scoffs.

"So he has the Sharingan.. Why not have the boy put under the CRA" tsunade says. Danzo grips his cane as koharu and homura go back and forth with tsunade, "Why?!.. Why is my Kotoamatsukami not working" he thought.

"What about the Demon.. Giving her such freedom is not effective use of her status as our weapon" danzo states. Tsunade levels a serious glare at danzo, "Her name is Naruko.. Call her anything but that and your life is forfeit.. Sensei may have let you run with a long leash but that ends Now" she states. Koharu and homura look in shock as danzo stood impassive but the door was knocked on as shizune enters with a mug of coffee.

"Now leave my office.. I will have a full council meeting tomorrow to explain everything going forward" tsunade states. The elders begrudgingly leave but danzo gives shizune a silent nod as she does the same.

"Thank you Shizune" tsunade says, taking the cup. Tsunade takes a slowly sip but mentally scoffs, "Poison and slow acting one.. Fool" she thought.

 ***XxXxX***

Sasuke angrily punches a training post, "That bitch was promoted and not me" he thought. Sasuke slams a heavy roundhouse but stop as the sound of laughter catches his ears, "So this is the Mighty Uchiha.. Doesn't look like much" a voice comments. Suddenly sakon, jirobo, kidomaru and tayuya land around sasuke, "Who the Hell are you?!" sasuke shouts.

"We serve Orochimaru-sama and we come with an offer" kidomaru states and sasuke's eyes narrow. Sasuke shoots forward to attack them but the Sound-4 make short work of him, as he was on one knee and his curse-mark spreads. However the four show off theirs, "This is the power you can have if you join Orochimaru" sakon states.

"If you want it.. Meet us at this location" jirobo says, tossing him a scroll as they vanish. Sasuke grits his teeth in a rage as his curse-mark recedes, "I need real power and this Place hold me back and allowed the Dobe to rise" he thought, staggering into his house. Sasuke or the Sound-4 saw kin watching from a tree with rabbit ears hearing every word spoken by them, "I need to inform Naruko-sama" she thought and vanishes. Thirty minutes later sasuke was walking towards the main gate as izumo and kotetsu were preparing to close it for the night.

"What are you doing here.. We didn't get any late orders of departures" izumo ask but sasuke ignores him.

"Oi we're closing the gate" kotetsu says, moving closer but sasuke vanishes and knocks both out, with chops to the neck.

"Sasuke-kun" sakura shouts, running up. Sasuke turns to the pink girl with a serious look on his face, "What do you want" he says.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun" sakura asks, ignoring the unconscious izumo and kotetsu.

"I'm leaving this this village.. I need power to Kill Itachi and this pathetic place can't gve to me" sasuke says, raising and clenching his left fist. Sakura's eyes widen as she stares at sasuke, "Leaving?!.. Why?!" she says.

"I told you.. I need Power and Orochimaru can give it to me" sasuke says but shocks, sakura by caressing her face.

"However I know a way.. You can also help me" sasuke says and sakura blushes, "I want you to be my eyes and ears here in Konoha.. Also I want you to Kill Naruko Uzumaki" he adds, brushing his lips on hers. Sakura blushes brightly and falls to her knees, "Yes Sasuke-kun" she coos, as sasuke leaps off. Both completely unaware that naruko was watching from the atop the gate, "Poor little Sasuke" she thought, vanishing as another Chunin arrives, finding izumo, kotetsu and sakura.

 ***One hour later***

Naruko, hinata, choji, kiba, shikamaru and kakashi stood in front of the tsunade, "Sasuke Uchiha has left the village for unknown reasons but I have a suspicion it is because of Orochimaru.. I am assigning the six of you a A-class mission to retrieve Sasuke.. If he resists force is authorized" she declares. The group nods as the quickly get kitted up and leave through the main gate, "How far ahead could Sasuke get" kiba asks.

"We don't know but we could be walking into a trap" kakashi says. Naruko, shikamaru and hinata knew how far sasuke was and he was joined by five others.

"Kakashi-sensei.. should we spread out to cover more ground" naruko asks and kakashi thought a moment, "We should be cautious but I agree.. I'll circumvent to get ahead of him and scout for enemies.. This is your first mission as Chunin" he says and shoots off faster than them.

"Byakugan" hinata thought, stretching her sight. Hinata's spies sasuke inside a large barrel with four guarding him, "Up ahead four people" she shouts.

"Sasuke?!" kiba shouts and hinata shakes her head, "But he could be inside a barrel with them" she replies. The group soon reach the clearing as the Sound-4 were waiting for them, "So this the Trash Konoha sends" jirobo sneers. Kiba growls as naruko only stares, "Hand over Sasuke" she says.

"The Hell we will.. Doton Kekkai: Doro Domu" jirobo shouts, slamming his hands on ground. The group gasps as a large earthen dome surround them, "Go ahead.. I'll catch up shortly" jirobo says and they leap off with the barrel.

"Gatsuga" kibs roars, slamming into the dome but it self repairs. Hinata looks for weak points, "Its draining our Chakra" she notes.

"Yeah.. I feel it too.. Do you see any weak point" shikamaru asks and hinata points to the opposite side, "Its weak at the point" she says. Naruko forms a Rasengan and shatters open the dome as jirobo was slightly shocked, "Clever but it won't save you" he sneers, shooting forward but choji gets in his path.

"Go.. I'll stall him" choji shouts. Jirobo knocks choji back, "Hahaha.. You think I'll let you leave" he shouts.

"GO!" choji shouts, expanding arm to punch jirobo. Shikamaru and the other quickly leap off as choji glares at jirobo.

 ***Jirobo vs Choji-Canon***

The group soon started to catch up the remaining Sound-4 but sakon breaks off as kiba gives chase after him. Kidomaru splits off as well with hinata giving chase, leaving shikamaru and naruko to confront tayuya. The lone female of the Sound-4 glares at the two but a shadow appears and kicks the barrel away from her and lands on top.

"Kimmimaro" tayuya says. Kimmimaro has pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead which all the members of his clan possessed, and shoulder-length white hair. He wears a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

"You were taking too long" kimmimaro says and looks around, "Where are the other three" he asks but tayuya only glares, "No matter.. I will deliver him to Orochimaru-sama" he says but appears behind tayuya.

"I should Kill you now but you have a mission to complete" kimmimaro coldly, says and leaps off for the barrel. Tayuya draws her flute with a glare but shikamaru and naruko charge, however the blonde gets pass her as shikamaru forces tayuya back.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" tayuya summoning her three doki. Shikamaru only stares as tayuya brings her flute to her lips but suddenly as severe gust of wind cuts through the area. Temari lands next to shikamaru as tayuya scoffs, "It doesn't matter" she sneers but it dies in her throat as black tendrils ensnare her and her doki, "You're right" shikamaru says.

 ***XxXxX***

Kidomaru clutches the stumps that was his upper and lower right arms, his eyes wide in horror as hinata strolls towards him. Hinata had her demonic features on full display, "What happened to all the Good shit you were speaking earlier" she sneers. Hinata grabs kidomaru by the throat and lifts him off the ground, "P-please S-spare me" he mutters but hinata snaps his neck with ease. At the same time kiba was on his last legs as sakon and ukon had been toying him. Kiba managed to get some good hits on the brothers but now he was low on chakra and ukon standing over him with his coat on.

"Gatsuga" a voice shouts. Kiba gasps as someone drills into ukon but his eyes widen as it his sister hana was his saviour.

"Ukon?!" sakon shouts but it dies as a clawed hand was sticking out his chest, courtesy of tsume. Hana crushes ukon's head under boot with a shower of blood and brains, "Still alive Brat" she says.

"Yeah.. Thanks Sis.. Mom" kiba says but seizes as both were glaring at him with hatred. Tsume flicks the blood off her hand, "Pup.. I thought I taught you right" she says.

"W-what do you mean Mom" kiba says but hana growls like a wolf.

"Why did you Rape Naruko?!" hana shouts. Kiba gasps with wide eyes as his mother and sister were stalking forward, "What?!.. No I didn't" he shouts.

"Yes you did.. Why?!" tsume shouts, grabbing him by the throat. Hana picks akamaru and the puppy was whimpering, " **He did.. I smelled her scent on him** " he whispers.

"Its not your fault.. Naruko-sama will make him pay" hana soothes. Kiba struggles in his mother's iron grip, "M-mom.. M-mama.. It wasn't my fault.. She said I could" he sputters but his eyes widen as tsume and hana reveal their hellhound features.

"You are no longer my son.. Die vermin" tsume says, ramming her hand into kiba's chest. He spew ups blood as tsume rips out his heart and tosses him aside, "What circle will he go to" hana asks, rubbing akamaru's fur. Tsume burns the heart with a Katon jutsu, "Circle of Lust to be broken.. Naruko-sama's orders" she says, as both vanish.

 ***XxXxX***

"So you are stronger than you look" tayuya sneers. Shikamaru yawns and raises his hand as his shadows crush the three doki, "Yeah but I don't feel like fighting" he says.

"Why are you so Lazy" temari says, her arms folded. Tayuya struggles in shikamaru's shadows but her eyes widen as naruko lands on the branch with kin, "Kin?!" she shouts.

"Yes Tayuya-sama" kin says but tayuya glares, "How are you alive Bitch?!" she shouts. Naruko tosses her trenchcoat to temari, "She is alive because of me.. You wrathful bitch" she sneers.

"Let me go and I'll show you Wrath Bitch" tayuya shot and naruko giggles, "I'll let you go for a price" she says.

"What price Bitch" tayuya shouts. Kin steps forward with her hands clasps, "She can free you of Orochimaru" she says and tayuya glares at kin, "How" she says. Naruko reveals her fox ears, demon horns and tails, "I can make you a Demon and one of my Seven" she says and tayuya furrows her brow but her eyes widen, as kin, temari and shikamaru reveal their demon features.

"Demons are Real?!" tayuya shouts and naruko grasps her chin, "Very much so.. So what do you say Bitch.. Become my Sin of Wrath" she says.

"Will it get rid of that Bastard's mark" tayuya asks and naruko grins, "That and more.. So what say you" she asks.

"Rid me of it and I am yours" tayuya says but screams as naruko bites her neck. Naruko pumps her demonic power into tayuya as the black veins spread, her light-pink hair become a fiery red as two long horns form on the sides of her head curling toward the center and then pointing straight upwards emerge. The whites of tayuya's eyes turn black with red pupils and red veins extend out pass the sockets, while six whip like tendrils erupt from her lower back. Naruko grins as she looks over tayuya, "Welcome Tayuya the Wrathful" she says. Tayuya rises to her feet with a smirk on her face, "I look forward to showing our enemies my Wrath" she says.

"Are you the real Naruko" shikamaru asks and naruko giggles, "Nope the mistress confronted the bone user but Kakashi and Garaa appeared.. Allowing her to go after Sasuke" she comments.

 ***Valley of End***

Naruko held sasuke by the front of his shirt, his body riddled with wounds, his shirt ripped in back from his curse-mark wings. Naruko herself has several wounds, including two Chidori wounds to her chest and shoulder.

"H-how are you strong" sasuke hisses, his eyes full of hate. Naruko tosses sasuke on his back, "Situps and Plenty of juice" she says, the rain washing over their bodies. Naruko approaches sasuke to tie him up but a voice shouts, "Naruko Look Out!" as five pink crystal pierce her back, arms and legs. Naruko staggers and collaspes with a tsk as kakashi was rushing to her but she glances back, "So this Guren" she thought. Guren wears red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

"Raikiri" kakashi shouts, leaping pass naruko but guren summons a wall of crystal. Kakashi leaps back with a slight stutter step but guren titters, "You had trouble with Kimmimaro but he served a purpose" she sneers. Naruko pulls a shard out her back but sees sasuke getting to his feet with a crazed look on his face but uses her Sharingan to influence sasuke.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei.. You were there for me many times but I need Sasuke to evolve his eyes" naruko thought. Guren sent a wave of crytsals but kakashi leaps back, "Kakashi-sensei!" naruko shouts but it was too late.

"Chidori" sasuke roars, piercing his back and guren with crystal lance to his gut. Kakashi spew blood from his mask as sasuke pulls his hand free, "S-sasuke" he mutters, hitting the ground. Sasuke looks down at kakashi as his eyes change to the appearance of three intersecting ellipses, "Seems you were good for something" he says, seeing naruko. Sasuke was about to attack naruko but guren grabs, "We have no time" she says.

"I will Kill you one day.. Consider this my Mercy" sasuke sneers, as guren grasps his shoulder and they vanish.

"No its mine" naruko thought, making her way to kakashi. The silver hair Jonin was barely clinging to life as naruko drops next to him, "I should let you die but my humanity still within me.. Won't allow it" she thought, using her demonic power to keep him alive.

TBC

A/N..Originally I was gonna kill Kakashi and I may still do but don't know yet. Next chapter will have the fallout from the failed mission but the start will have Kiba's trip to Hell. Sorry for the lack of Mitsuomi but this was a Naruko and her Seven chapter. Also if anyone has a demon for Hanabi to become. Let me know and continue to enjoy Queen of Hell. Peace and Stay Frosty.


	7. Interlude 2

**Interlude#2**

* * *

I'm putting this to answer recent reviews and update everyone on the counts, **Reviews-26, Favorites-131, Followers-167, Communities-1, Views-10,662**. I

just wanna thank everyone for their continued support. The next chapter will start with a brief look at Kiba's time in Hell and a small confrontation with Lilith, then his

two sons Estarossa and Mammon. I still haven't decided on a character for Mammon but I am still taking input on it from all of you. So if I don't figure one out. It will

just be Mammon if I put out the next chapter before I do. The status of Kakashi is still in the air but I'm sorta leaning to keeping him alive or making him a demon.

Also Naruko will use the injuries of Choji to bring him into the fold, including Ino as a Banshee but Asuma and spoiler will suffer his Canon fate. Lastly Shippuden

events will take place sooner as Sasuke has his Mangekyo and another small spoiler Tobi will take Yagura before Mei and her rebels kill him, allowing events to move

faster. Again thank you to everyone and below are reviews responses. If you review again I will send you a Pm with a surprise on a future event in the story. Peace

 **Review responses:**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan: Ok so you lost interest because I used my Oc's name for the Devil?**

 **Guest: Just wait and see**

 **PinkiePieParty122894: A good choice but Haku is a Yuki Onna :)**

 **naes151:She didn't sully her hands on him**

 **Steelmiser: Thank you for your support**


	8. Chapter 6

**Review responses:**

 **Guest: Just wait and see**

 **MrSunshine744: I am for Estarossa**

 **Jewel vermillion FT and RWBY: Thank you**

 **A/N...For Mammon I decided to go with Greed from Full Metal Alchemist and call him Mammon but thank you to everyone for their choices.**

 **Biju**

 _ **Transformed voice**_

Disclaimer- I only own OC

* * *

CHVI

* * *

 ***Circle of Lust***

Kiba awoke with a start and a loud gasp as feminine giggling echoes around him, "Where am I.. Was that Genjutsu.. Mom and Sis" he thought. Kiba sits up and finds himself in what he thought was heaven. All around kiba were beautiful women in various states of undress, sitting on pillows, dancing, making out and drinking wine. A trickle of blood runs down from kiba's nose as the women giggle, "Look at the pretty man" several coo, in echoing tandem. Kiba gets to his feet as several women sashay up to him and guide him to a large pillow, "Is this a dream" he thought, taking a chalice of wine. Kiba drinks the wine as the women fondle him and give him chaste kisses, "Maybe I did die and this Heaven" he thought, kissing one. Lilith approaches with a lewd sway of her hips, "Hello.. Having fun" she says. Kiba looks up and his eyes widen, "Wow who are you" he asks.

"The names Lilith.. I'm the boss" lilith says, hands behind her back. Kiba guzzles down some wine as lilith joins him on the pillows, "You look strong" she purrs, running her fingers along his mesh shirt.

"Yeah I'm an alpha" kiba boasts and lilith giggles, "Really then you can help me with a problem" she says, kissing him softly.

"Heh.. Whats that" kiba asks and lilith grabs his crotch, "I want you to Kill someone" she says, rubbing. Kiba slowly gets hard with a grin, "Yeah I'll kill whoever" he says. The other women giggle around him as semiramis approaches, "You are truly pathetic" she says.

"Ohh who are you" kiba says but semiramis only glares, "Someone who does not give her name to filth" she says.

"What the Hell Bitch" kiba says, getting to his feet. Semiramis and the others giggle softly, "Interesting words" she muses.

"I agree" a voice comments. Kiba turns and his eyes widen as lucifer was strolling up, dressed in faded jeans and boots with a grey wife-beater.

"What the Fuck is this?!.. You're Naruko's guy Mitsuomi" kiba shouts. Lucifer pockets one of his hands with a smirk, "Up there maybe but down here I'm the Lord of Lies.. Prince of Darkness.. The True King of Despair" he starts, pointing up and then down.

"Otherwise known as Lucifer" semiramis finishes, kissing her king. Lilith glares from her pillow as kiba stood frozen, "You're Lying!" he shouts but lucifer grabs his by the throat.

"No I'm not.. I told you that my wife would make you pay" lucifer sneers, his voidlike eyes piercing kiba's eyes.

"Lilith why do insist on trying to Kill me" lucifer says, holding kiba up as he struggles. Lilith hisses at lucifer, "I was your Wife and you tossed me aside for all these lesser whores" she shouts, marching up but lucifer back hands her into wall with a thud.

"Shut up.. I'll deal with you in a moment.. This Dog needs his punishment" lucifer says, kiba was struggling to fight him. Semiramis raises her hand and the floor opens as loud moaning echoes, peering in kiba sees women with grey skin and dark red fur on their nude bodies, with wolf like ears and tails.

"Hellhounds like your mom and sister but more aggressive and will Fuck you Dry" lucifer sneers, holding kiba at the edge. The hellhound were lewdly moaning and scratching at the wall to get to kiba, "Please no.. Stop.. I'm sorry" he cries.

"Didn't my wife ask all of you to stop and Beg you to let her be but did you acquiese.. No.. You and that trash violated her" lucifer says and pushes kiba into the pit, "Now you can know how she felt" he shouts, as the hellhounds go for kiba. Semiramis claps her hands as the floor closes and kiba's screams echoes.

"Now you" lucifer says, grabbing lilith by hair and dragging her the throne. Lucifer deposits her on the floor as he sits on the throne, "I'm growing tired of your shit.. I would have killed you long ago but Vigne would be sad.. Despite the way you treat her" he says.

"Mammon should have destroyed you" lilith screeches. Semiramis and the other succubi cringe as lucifer flares his demonic power, "Hooh He should have huh?!" he says, his face catching fire. Lilith's eyes widen in horror as every step lucifer takes was burning the floor, " _ **Raphi and Belial turned my Sons.. Yours included against me and you have the GALL SAY THAT**_ " he roars, raising his hand as a small sun forms. Suddenly vigne runs into his arms, "Father Stop" she shouts, clutching him tightly. Lucifer glares at lilith as she was cowering on the floor but it softens as he wraps his free arm around vigne.

" _ **For you Vigne**_ " lucifer says, pulling back his power and kissing the top of her head. Vigne turns to her mother with heated look on her face, "Why?!.. Why do you do this all the time.. Its bad enough Brother did what he did but you always search for way to harm father" she shouts.

"She is a jealous and vindictive woman" lucifer says holding his daughter. Lilith stares at her youngest child but she vanishes in a swirl of flames, leaving father and child.

 ***Konoha council room***

Tsunade sits with a serious look on her face as the civilan side of the council whined about the loss of sasuke. The entire group returned only a few hours ago with one of orochimaru's followers, sending her to anko for interrogation or rather taking the girl to Dis to train in her new powers. Tsume reported the death of her son and the mission failure, including the injuries of choji, naruko and kakashi. They all had been stablized but kakashi was still touch and go due the severity of his injuries.

"That Demon should be punished for failing to bring back Sasuke-sama" one member shouts. Tsunade glares at the woman and she promptly shuts up, "Sasuke chose to leave on his own and thanks to his actions.. One of our Best Jonin is clinging to life as we speak and a promising Genin and clan heir is dead" tsunade states.

"That little Bastard is the reason my son is Dead" tsume shouts, playing the grieving mother.

"It was the curse-mark that caused Sasuke-sama to commit these actions" koharu says but tsunade scoffs, "Yet Anko Mitarashi.. Who also has the curse-mark is a valued member of our T&I department" she counters.

"How will we get Sasuke-sama back.. Has Orochimaru's follower spoken yet" homura asks but tsunade shakes her head, "She is a tough little bitch" she comments.

"What punishment should the Uzumaki receive for failing the mission" danzo says and several of the civilans clamor for everything up to death.

"Naruko will receive no punishment for this mission failure.. However as for Sasuke.. He will be labled a B-rank Missing-nin" tsunade declares and the civilans cry out but tsunade flares her KI, "That boy is not Kami.. He is a shinobi of Konoha.. Who betrayed this village.. I don't care if he has the Sharingan.. He is a traitor and will treated as such" she adds. Danzo grips his cane with a hidden glare, "How could my Sharingan fail.. I will have Shizune step up the doses" he thought, as the meeting was called to an end. The councils slowly trickle out as tsuande and tsume were the sole people in the room, "Is he suffering" tsunade asks. Tsume gives an evil grin with a nod, "Those Hellhounds are relentless.. I'm glad that Mitsuomi didn't make us like that" she says.

"Fufufufu.. The little prick deserves his eternal torment" tsunade says, rising from her seat and tsume following her.

"Where is Naruko-sama" tsume asks, hushed. Tsunade glances her way, "Resting at home.. She planning on coverting Hinata's sister and Yakumo Kurama" she replies. Tsume slowly nods with a scratch of her cheek, "I'll should go see her and bring her Akamaru" she says, vanishing. Tsunade enters her office and plops in her chair, "I need to return to the hospital soon" she thought, making two shadow clones to do her paperwork.

 ***Namikaze Estate***

Naruko crosses her legs as she stares at her newest and soon to be converts to her cause. The first was diminutive younger sister of her envy and the other was the former charge of her pride. Hanabi has long, dark-brown, that reaches down to the middle of her back, with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She wears a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt with mesh armour underneath; blue shorts and sandals. Yakumo has long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For an outfit she wears a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wears violet baggy pants and red mesh armour underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in colour.

"I trust Kurenai told you about everything" naruko says, uncrossing and recrossing her legs. Yakumo slowly nods with a glance to her former sensei, "Yes.. You will make a Demon.. Giving me a strong body and ridding me of the Ido" she says, her voice soft. Naruko smiles warmly and nods with a look to her second charge, "She's so quiet Hina-chan" she says.

"I had to hit several Tenketsu and Kurenai slapped a decent Genjutsu on her" hinata says, slapping hanabi's cheek softly. Naruko uncrosses her legs and rises from her seat, "Kneel Yakumo" she says and she obilges. Naruko places on hands on yakumo's head, slightly digging her nails in and channels her demonic power. Yakumo holds back a scream and groans as black veins spread through her body, slowly two brown fox tails emerge from her rear. While two fox ears emerge from her hair as naruko releases her touch, "Fufufu a fellow Kitsune" naruko says.

"Thank you Naruko-sama" yakumo says, getting to her feet. Naruko moves to hanabi and activates her Mangekyo Sharingan, before channeling her dark power as she clutches hanabi's face. Hanabi whimpers as her eyes were wide, slowly a wolf like tail rips from her pants, followed a pair of wolf ears on her head and sharp teeth. Hinata releases the closed tenketsu and hanabi falls to all fours, "How do you feel Sister" hinata asks. Hanabi slowly gets to her feet and turns with tear filled eyes, "Nee-sama" she cries, rushing into her sister's arms. Hinata clutches her baby sister and rubs her head, causing hanabi's tail to wag happily.

"Seems Hiashi used memory blocks on her" naruko says, retaking her seat with a sigh. Hinata holds hanabi closer with a murderous look on her face, "I can wait to Kill him" she hisses.

"I'll help Nee-sama" hanabi whispers. Naruko glances to yakumo, "Kurenai will take you back to your compound.. Keep your powers a secret for now" she says and yakumo bows, "Of course Naruko-sama" she says, as both vanish in flower petals.

"Do I have to go home Onee-sama" hanabi asks and naurko smiles, "No need Hanabi-chan.. I will send a demonic clone in your place for now" she says and hanabi smiles.

 ***Heaven-White City***

Heaven is a realm of clouds and light that seems to enjoy a perpetual dawn, stretching into infinity and despite the clouds, it never rains. Angels fly through the various domains of the archangels michael, gabriel, raphael and uriel. However one domain remains a barren wasteland, for it was the domain of the Morningstar. In the inner sanctum of Kami the four siblings stood waiting for two of their charges.

"Lucifer has gone too far" raphael remarks but his siblings stay quiet. Uriel glances to her older brother as he stood arms folded in deep thought, "I agree but what can we do.. Kami decreed it.. The Child of Prophecy can choose to save or condemn the world" she states.

"True but Lucifer has influenced her choice" gabriel comments. Michael opens his eyes to reveal his purple orbs as the doors of the great hall open. The first to enter was azrael and two figures with long cloaks that obscure their faces, "I have brought them" she comments.

"I have an important task for the two of you.. You are to head to the Mortal realm and face the Child of Prophecy and steer her away from Lucifer's grasp" michael declares. The two figures bow deeply as azrael escorts them out, "Do you believe this is wise Brother" gabriel states.

"I agree.. Though both were trained in our arts.. They were once humans" uriel states and raphael folds his arms.

"Our brother Michael has yet to steer us wrong but I believe these two will fail in their task.. Lucifer has shown his power can be brought forth in earnest.. Samael paid with his life in underestimating our fallen brother" raphael states.

"Though I agree with you Raphael but those two have a connection to the Child of Phophecy and that will allow them to succeed" gabriel states.

 ***City of Dis***

Lucifer walks through the lower levels of the castle with meliodas in tow, "How long has been since you have seen your brothers" lucifer asks. Meliodas folded his arms in thought, "HumuHumu.. Five hundred years give or take" he says. The pair stop at pair of door decorated with skulls and chains, placing his hands lucifer channels his power and causing the door to glow red as it creaks opens. The room was littered with chains as lucifer waves his hands and lights the torches, revealing two chained up men. The first was very tall and muscular man with silver hair, dressed in a sleeveless, blue overcoat and black pants.

"Look brother.. Our dear daddy and brother have come to visit" the second occupant sneers. He is tall and muscular with short, spiky, black hair that is kept slicked back with a subtle widow's peak. He has purple eyes with thin, cat-like pupils, and razor-sharp teeth. He was dressed in black leather pants and a sleeveless shirt.

"Mammon.. Estarossa" lucifer states, pocketing his hands. Meliodas stood behind his father serious look on his face, "Brothers" he utters.

"Chibi" mammon sneers. Estarossa lifts his head to glare at his father but lucifer raises a finger, "Oh don't harbor any Hatred for me otherwise your Commandment will kick in" he says and the glare vanishes from estarossa's face.

"Mother told me my Commandment could render you powerless" estarossa states. Lucifer laughs in his throat with a smirk on his face, "Why would I feel Hate for those below me" he sneers.

"There it is Daddy's Pride.. No wonder Mom hates you with every fiber of her being" mammon states. Lucifer runs his fingers through his hair, "Oh she does.. Hehehehe.. It is funny to watch her futile attempts to stop me" he says but his face becomes serious, "I would destroy her but Vigne would be sad" he says. Mammon clenches his fist at the mention of his sister, "So what brings you here dad" he says.

"Not much.. I got married again and to the Child of Prophecy" lucifer says, shocking his two bound sons.

"So will this get Kami to notice you once again" estarossa says, his electric-blue eyes staring into lucifer's steel-blue. Lucifer slicks back his hair and scratches his head, "Did your rebellion get your mommy to notice you" he shot.

"Burn.. Sheehehehe" meloidas comments. Mammon shifts with his chains, "So dad when will you free us" he says and the room turned deathly cold. Their breath became visible as lucifer was literally drawing all the heat into himself, "Freedom?!.. You Dare ask me for freedom after Betraying me" he says, his voice cold and heavy.

"The day I free you is the Day Hell freezes over" lucifer says, turning on his heels with meliodas in tow. Lucifer exhales as the doors slams shut, "I'm going to the Ninth.. Go see your sister upstairs.. Santania probaly lost her melon bread" he says and vanishing in a swirl of flames, as meliodas heads upstairs.

 ***Circle of Treachery***

Lucifer appears on the frozen lake of Cocytus as the wails of the damned fill his ears but his destination was his former prison. Lucifer saw the frozen forms of Kurama and Bryagh, both glaring daggers at the prince of darkness. Lucifer ignored the fools and kept heading towards the lake's center. In front of the monolith prison was a frozen throne and upon this was esdeath. She was holding a chain and at the end of the chain was sarutobi but by the look of him, his mind was broken as he was licking her boot. However lucifer's gaze focuses on the person chained to the monolith, her heterochromic eyes of yellow and red holding a pride near his own. She has silvery-bluish shoulder-length hair that covers her right ear and exposes her left ear. She has two horns curling upwards on the sides of her head, but they are unequal in ratio, as her right horn is very large and her left horn is very small.

"Hello Father" esdeath greets. Lucifer kisses his daughter on the lips and smiles down at sarutobi, "New pet" he asks. Esdeath yanks on the chain and sarutobi pants but she kicks him away, "For now" she muses.

"Bastard" the bound woman shouts. Lucifer looks up at his former wife, "Still think you can rival me Belial" he sneers.

"Free me and find out Lucifer" belial shouts. Lucifer waves his hand dismissively, "Belial you are not on my level" he says but a wide grin forms, "Hell you're not even on the level below me" he adds. Esdeath comes up behind and wraps her arms around his waist, "Ignore her Father.. Sit" she coos, licking his neck.

"In a moment.. Belial why did you think I could be beaten by you" lucifer sneers. Belial glares at lucifer, "You showed weakness.. You allowed the Nine to abandon their posts" she says.

"Hahahahahahaha.. Thats it no wonder my brother is so weak" esdeath shouts and lucifer chuckles, "So using a single moment of weakness.. Your Feckless pride caused you to sway your Feckless son.. Raphi and Mammon to rebel against me.. The most powerful being here in Hell.. Hmmhmmhmm" he says, as esdeath squats down. Esdeath unbuckles his pants and pulls his limp member free, "Allow me to enlighten your mood Father" she purrs, slipping the limp stick in her mouth. Lucifer slowly sits as esdeath starts to suck, "Thank you Princess" he coos. Esdeath bobs her head slowly as he gets hard, before picking up her speed as her tongue swirls around his ochinchin. Lucifer glances back to belial with a smug look on his face as esdeath deepthroats him.

"Don't you miss this Belial" lucifer sneers. Esdeath pulls back with a wet pop and rises to unbutton her dress, revealing a white and black trim underbust corset. Matching white g-string with garter belt and white stockings. Edeath kneels once again to engulf lucifer's ochinchin between her pale breast, "Mmm better" she coos, moving up and down as she licks the head. Esdeath naturally cold body made her paizuri feel so good against his natural hot body, bringing him closer and close to climax.

"Nrgh" lucifer grunts, spraying his load into esdeath's waiting mouth. Her cheeks bugle out as does her throat as she swallows her father's first load.

"Uwaah.. So thick" esdeath coos, licking her lips. The princess of hell rose to her feet and pulls the string of her g-string and reveals her shaved omanko, before staddling the throne and descending onto lucifer's hardness. Lucifer grips her supple hips as she starts slow, "Nhhnnhh.. You feel so Good inside me Papa" she moans. Lucifer looks back at belial as esdeath rides him, her breath heavy and throaty but his keen eyes see the glistening liquid running down beilial's legs and freezing upon exposure. Esdeath rocks her hips as she cums in earnest, not stopping as she yanks the chain and forcing sarutobi closer. The former Kage laps up the sweet liquid as a proper dog should as his master bucks and grinds, "Fwaah.. Its like a Volcano inside.. Nrgghh.. Papa.. Papa.. Hnyaah" she cries. Lucfier suckles her neck as his hands grip her plump rear, "And you a Frozen tundra my child" he says, nipping her ear lobe. A second thunderous orgasm broke through esdeath as her love juice trickle down the throne to her eager pet. Lucifer grips esdeath's hip tighter as his breath is heavy, before releasing his load inside her womb. Esdeath cries out as another orgams erupts and her belly expands to seven months, "Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Mmm Papa" she coos, resting her head on his chest. Lucifer strokes her blue locks, "This could've been us Belial but you had to get uppity" he sneers but only got a heated glare from belial. Esdeath titters as she lifts off her father but cup her omanko as she stands over sarutobi, before letting lucifer's thick white seed drain over the former Hokage.

"I'm returning to the Circle of Lust.. I need to check on a Dog before I return above" lucifer says, buckling his pants. Esdeath leans in to kiss lucifer, "Until later Father" she says, before he vanishes in a swirl of flames.

 ***Circle of Lust***

Lucifer reappears in a swirl of flames as semiramis was sitting on lilith's throne, "Welcome back my King" she says. The other succubi giggle and blow kisses as lucifer snaps his fingers, causing the floor to open. Lewd and loud noises echo within as lucifer peers in, "Having fun Kiba" he sneers. One of the hellhounds was riding kiba like jackhammer as his eyes were staring at nothing, while others were using his hands and feet as a makeshift dildo.

"It didn't take long to break him" semiramis comments. Lucifer snaps his fingers once again as the floor closes, "Where's Lilith" he asks.

"Hiding from you.. Your power scared her rightly" semiramis, approaching him. Lucifer snakes an arm around her waist, "I'll leave you charge Semiramis.. If Lilith acts up.. Throw her in the pit with the hounds" he says.

"Of course my King" semiramis says and kisses him deeply. Lucifer pulls back and retuns to the surface with a swirl of flames, "Lilith you will pay for your slight against our King" she thought, returning to the throne.

 ***XxXxX***

Ino Yamanaka was considered a gossip by most, so much that she knew things that not many were privy to. However one thing seem to peek her interest and that was naruko's husband. Ever since coming to Konoha mitsuomi had a made a splash in the village, from buying Ichiraku Ramen, Golden leaf hotel and the resturant nearby. Ino was making her way to Sweet gluttony to feed her curiosity on mitsuomi, reaching the place she saw him opening up the doors.

"Excuse me but are you Mitsuomi Kiriyu" ino says, nearing him. Mitsuomi turns with a disarming smile on his face, "I am and you're Ino Yamanaka.. One of the Rookie 12" he says.

"Yeah but now 10 with Kiba's death and Sasuke-kun leaving" ino says. Mitsuomi internally smirk, "I heard.. I was so worried for Naru.. She got injured.. I am shocked Sasuke would do such thing to comardes" he said, holding the door open.

"Sasuke-kun isn't like what Naru-baka said" ino shouts, entering the resturant. Mitsuomi shakes his head with a soft sigh, "So how may I help you Ino-san" he asks.

"I wanted to meet you.. You're new to the village and quite secretive" ino says, taking a seat at a table. Mitsuomi chuckles as he retrieves a menu from the counter, "I'm not that secretive" he says, handing her the menu and taking a seat across from her.

"You kinda are as you are foreigner and purchased three businesses here in Konoha.. Even made Jonin as well" ino comments.

"True.. I was born in Snow country and raised in Iron country as a Samurai but thanks to being born with an unusual body temperature.. I am limited in my endeavours.. Sandaime-sama.. Rest his soul allowed me to be Tokubetsu Jonin" mitusomi explains.

"I see.. I'll take the Chicken Alfredo" ino says and mitsuomi smiles, "Ayame-chan.. One Chicken Alfredo" he shouts.

"Coming up" ayame shouts, back. Mitsuomi retrieves a bottle of sparking water and pours ino a glass, "So anything more you would like to know Ino-san" he asks.

"Why did chose Naruko to marry" ino comments. Mitsuomi smiles softly as the blonde blushes, "Her eyes told me everything I need to know" he says. Ayame comes with ino's plate, "Please enjoy" she says, winking to mitsuomi.

"I'll be at the bar if you have any problems" mitsuomi says, leaving ino to her meal. The prince of darkness watch ino starting to eat slow but she soon picks up the pace.

"Kukuku.. If she knew what she was really eating" mitsuomi thought and pours himself a drink, "I wonder how long before she turns or better when she eats someone" he thought. Mitsuomi looks up as he felt a presense in his office, "Ino-san.. I need to get something from my office.. The meal is on the house" he says but ino was stuffing her face. Mitsuomi reaches his office and found his Lust sitting on a sofa, "Hello Mei-chan" he says.

"Hello Master.. I find you in good health" mei says, as mitsuomi takes a seat next to her. Mitsuomi loosens his tie with a cross of his legs, "So how are things" he asks.

"The War is over with our victory.. However before I could kill Yagura.. A man in a mask and wearing a black cloak with red clouds appeared.. He took Yagura and vanished" mei explains. Mei shifts herself and pulls on mitsuomi collar, "Any distinctove features" he asks.

"I saw a Sharingan" mei whispers, sinking her fangs into mitsuomi's neck. Mitsuomi strokes the back of mei's head as she drinks, "The Akatsuki seem to be on move.. If taking Yagura is an indication" he muses.

"Will this Hinder Naruko-sama's plan" mei asks, pulling away but going back to feeding. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat, "Not in the least.. Just the Sanbi is one location.. Besides The Kyubi.. Yonbi and Nibi are out of play.. Their plans are futile" he muses and mei purrs.

 ***XxXxX***

Naruko was sitting on a tree stump with a cup of ramen as hinata was going through some katas. Naruko pretended to still be injured with bandages on her legs and arms but something caught her senses, before two glowing pillars form opposite them and she activates her Space-time barrier. The light dies down as two cloaked figure appear before them, causing hinata to get in front of naruko.

"Who are you?!" hinata shouts. Naruko finishes her ramen and rises to her feet with a serious look on her face, "About time Heaven came to see me" she sneers. The two rip off their cloaks to reveal golden armor but their faces hidden by hoods, giving no indication of their gender.

"Kami has charged us to stop you Yogen no Ko" one says, revealing a feminine voice. Naruko giggles as hinata smirks, "Then she should have sent my Brother in laws or my Sister in law" she say, summoning her sword and revealing her demon features. Hinata follows suit as she slips on some guantlets, "I will not let you harm my Queen" she shouts, shooting forward. Both angels shoot foward as they pick their opponents, naruko taking the left angel and hinata the right angel. The first angel summons a golden sword to block naruko's heavy swing, "Lucifer has corrupted you.. We will free you from his taint" she shouts. The other angel engages hinata in taijutsu, much to the shock of the younger girl.

"She's skilled" hinata thought, parrying the angel's strikes. Naruko and the first angel slams their swords into each other, before white and black wings erupt from their back. Both launch into the sky as their powers erupt and swords clang with power, "Lucifer has not corrupted me.. Your Kind abandoned me to the Denizens of village.. They beat me.. Raped me.. I begged Kami to save me but She didn't" she shouts. This freezes the angel for a moment and naruko sends the angel plummeting to the ground with a small crater.

"Kushina?!" the second angel shouts. Naruko halts in her tracks with wide eyes, "Mom?!" she thought, landing front of the angel. The second shoots forward to intercept naruko but hinata phases in front, slamming her triple in size fist into the angel's face, causing the hood to rip way and hinata's eyes widen this time.

"Mother?!" hinata says, shocked. The second angel had dark-purple long hair with lavender pupil-less eyes, while the first hand long crimson hair and violet eyes. Naruko quickly forms thorns to ensnare both angels, "Anwser me Angels.. How do you have faces of our Mothers?!" she shouts, flaring her demonic power.

"Naruko?!" kushina shouts, her eyes wide and filling with tears. Naruko points her sword at kushina, "ANSWER ME" she roars.

"She is your mother Kushina Uzumaki" hitomi states but hinata clenches her fists, "No this is Heaven's Lies" she hisses.

"Hinata I am your mother.. I gave birth to you and Hanabi.. Hiashi and the Elders poisoned me" hitomi says and hinata's eyes widen, "N-no.. This is a Lie.. Why would Heaven send our Mothers to kill us" she says, her power pulsing.

"Seem Heaven didn't tell them that we their targets" naruko says, keeping her sword on kushina.

"Naru why are you siding with Lucifer" kushina says and naruko's eyes narrow, "Were you deaf.. Konoha has beaten.. Tortured.. Raped me since I was born.. The Sandaime allowed it to make me their Fucking weapon" she shouts.

"Sarutobi-Jiji wouldn't do that" kushina says but naruko points her finger at kushina, "Nightmare Teller" she shouts, sending a string of white light to both women. Kushina and hitomi's eyes widen in horror and slowly narrow in anger, "How could I be so Blind.. Kami-sama abandoned my child.. Michael-sama lied to me" kushina whispers, clutching the ground. Hitomi was no better as tears run down her face but look up at her oldest child, "Hinata" she whispers. Naruko dispels her sword and thorns as kushina was sobbing on the ground but gasps as black energy wafts off kushina, "Is she Falling" naruko thought. Kushina rears up with a banshee like scream as energy erupts from her, her white wings spread out but slowly turn black.

"I RENOUNCE HEAVEN.. I GIVE MY SOUL TO LUCIFER" kushina screams, becoming one of the fallen. Hitomi follows suit as she hugs her daughter, "I give my soul to Lucifer to be with my child" she cries, black tears now running down her cheeks. Hinata clutches her mother as naruko kneels to her own, "Mom" naruko whispers and kushina hugs her, "I am so sorry my Musume" she whispers. A swirl of fire erupts behind them as mitsuomi appears in his white three-piece suit, "My ears are burning and my eyes must decieve me as I see two Angels giving up their place in Paradise to root in the mud with the Fallen" he declares.

"I am Kami abandoned my child" kushina says, her armor breaking and revealing a white dress. Hitomi's armor breaks as well to reveal a white kimono, "Yes.. Our children were made to suffer" she adds.

"My brother made an error sending you two.. I wonder how He will respond" mitsuomi thought.

"So how is my domain in the White city.. Is it still a barren wasteland" mitsuomi says, his arms behind his back and his eyes thinly open. Kushina gets to her feet with a nod, "It is Michael forbids anyone from going there" she says.

"Its a reminder of their shame.. One of their own had betrayed Kami for a Very selfish reason" mitsuomi says but snaps his fingers, "However now we have a problem.. I can explain away Mikoto but them I can't" he says.

"We can make them Anbu.. Tsunade won't mind" naruko states and mitsuomi claps his hands, "Well then lead the way my Naru" he says, before they vanishing into flames.

 ***Hokage Office***

Tsunade could barely hold back her tears as she hugs kushina tightly, "How?!" tsunade says, clutching the red head.

"We were both in Heaven.. Uriel-sama trained us in their arts.. It was so beautiful but it was false.. I died believing my child was safe but but" kushina states, stifling her anger. Naruko places her hand on kushina's shoulder, "Its ok Mom.. You're here with me now" she says.

"When will Mikoto-kaasan arrive" naruko asks and tsunade rubs her eyes, "Another week.. She will be revealed to the council" she replies.

"What happened to Miko-chan" kushina asks.

"Sarutobi had Itachi kill the Uchiha becuase they were planning a Coup and he joined an organization called Akatsuki" naruko explains.

"Mitsuomi can we do the same with Kushina and Hitomi" tsunade asks. Mitsuomi shakes his head, "The Hyuga witnessed and caused her death.. The monkey was present for Kushina's death.. We'll have enough trouble from Danzo and his cronies for Mikoto" he explains.

"So we will have to go with my plan.. Making mother and Hitomi-san your personal Anbu" naruko explains. Mitsuomi crosses his legs and light a cigarette as the women catch up but his mind drifts to his twin.

 ***Flashback***

 _Lucifer sat upon his throne within his domain as the double doors open, causing zeldris and the others to go on guard. Michael enters with his white cape flowing behind him, "Welcome brother" lucifer declares, dismissing his followers. Michael keeps his eyes on his twin brother, "Why" he simply says and lucifer leans slightly forward, "Why not" he says and michael frowns._

 _"Is this about the Apple.. I am disheartened that Kami-sama was upset with me" lucifer says._

 _"You went into the Garden and Tempted Eve.. Why to prove yourself right.. You have corrupted Them and Kami was forced to cast them from the Garden" michael says. Lucifer rises from his throne as shadows cover the upper half of his face, "They don't deserve her Mercy" he says._

 _"Look how Easy it was to tempt that woman.. Even Lilith wasn't that foolish" lucifer states and michael's purple eyes narrow._

 _"So Brother how does it feel to be Kami's favorite now" lucifer adds, stepping down the steps of his throne._

 _"I will do what ever Kami-sama asks of me" michael and lucifer laughs, "The Humble one.. Unlike me and my Pride" he says._

 _"That is Why your Pride will be your undoing Brother.. Kami made humans to have Choice but your Pride has influenced their choice" michael says. Lucfier clenches his armored fist as the air heats up around them, "They didn't deserve to be created.. Were we not enough?!" he shouts._

 _"No we were not.. Humans can be more than us" michael says and lucifer flares his power, "THEY WILL NEVER BE BETTER THAN US" lucifer roars._

 ***End Flashback***

Mitsuomi opens his eyes and finds everyone was staring at him as smoke was erupting from his body. Mitsuomi looks down and the sofa was smoldering, "Sorry a memory" he says.

"Have you finished talking" mitsuomi adds and naruko nods, "What was the memory" she asks.

"Michael" mitsuomi says and lights up but sees kushina's violet orbs flickering, "Michael is my Twin.. The four Great Angels were once Five.. Judging by your shock.. My siblings are keeping that under wraps to the younger angels" he adds.

"Now that I look at you.. The resemblence is uncanny.. Though Michael has white hair and violet eyes" kushina says and hitomi nods, "Uriel-sama often told us about the Moringstar" she adds.

"Uriel was always in the middle.. The glue that kept the five of us together but even with that.. Our bond was broken" mitsuomi says and blows a stream of smoke.

"Naru-dear.. Gather your Seven.. It is time for the Ritual of Fidelity" mitsuomi adds and naruko slowly nods, confusing kushina and hitomi.

[song playing...OxT - Silent Solitude]

Within the Uchiha district naruko sat upon her thorn throne as her Seven stood before her, behind them were kushina, hitomi, tsume, hana, hanabi, yakumo and yugao. Mitsuomi stood behind naruko's throne with his demonic power leaking out to give an ominous effect. Naruko crosses her legs and rests her cheek on her hand, adding her own demonic power as well.

"Now then the Ritual of Fidelity" naruko declares. Hinata drops to one knee, "Hinata the Envious.. Bearer of the Sin of Envy.. Swear fealty to you Naruko-sama" she declares.

"Anko the Lascivious.. Bearer of the Sin of Lust.. Swear Loyalty to my Queen" anko states, bowing to her knee. Kurenai bows to one knee next, "Kurenai the Arrogant.. Bearer of the Sin of Pride.. Swear my loyalty" she declares.

"Tsunade the Avaricious.. Bearer of the Sin of Greed.. Swear fealty to my Queen" tsunade says and shikamaru yawns, "Mendosuke.. Shikamaru the Indolent.. Bearer of the Sin of Sloth.. Swear my loyalty" he says.

"Kabuto the Gluttonous.. Bearer of the Sin of Gluttony.. Swear my loyalty to our Queen" kabuto says, adjusting his glasses. Tayuya is the last to bow, "Tayuya the Wrathful.. Bearer of the Sin of Wrath.. Swear fealty" she declares. The others bow as well with declarations of fealty as naruko rises from her throne, "Well spoken my Seven" she declares. Mitsuomi spreads his arms apart with a wicked grin on his face, "Soon brother.. You and I will do battle.. Then you will Feel the Power of the Sun" he thought.

TBC

A/N-2.. Another chapter is in the books.. I know I mentioned that Naruko would go after Choji but I pushed it back.. As for Ino instead of a banshee.. She will be a Ghoul.. Kakashi is still in the air at the moment.. Next is the fate of Team-Gai.. Live or Die?. Lastly and I'm sorry to say this but this story is going on Hiatus and I don't know how long.. I wanna get some work done on White-storm of the Uzumaki clan, The Pact, No-life-prince and others. Thank you So much for reading and Stay Frosty


	9. Interlude 3

Interlude-#3

I decided to put this out to pretty much keep this story in people's minds and answer the reviews on the last chapter I put out. As of now this story has 19,611 views,

200 favs, 220 follows and 2 communities. Now I haven't wrote anything yet for the next chapter but I am brainstorming and outline some things, also taking ideas as

well.

Reviews:

IrinaAkashira- If they were to get of the councils

that would be too easy. Naruko and her Cabal want them to suffer as she suffered. They want Konoha enough rope to hang themselves. Lucifer is shrinking the Civilian

council, while Tsume is on their side. Shino has corrupted his whole clan, save his father and will move to have him done in. The Ino-shika-

cho trio were neutral her but are complacent. Hanabi is in the shadows to take of the Hyuga apart and most of the Konoha 12 is in naruko's pocket.

DARTHCAEDUS2- Thank you very much.

MrSunshine744- Thank you and the clash is coming.

PinkiePieParty122894- Thank so much for your continued patronage :)

As of now I'm about 25% percent done with the next chapter of The White-

storm of the Uzumaki. The Pact is about 20% for the third chapter and a new story in High school DxD. I have Two chapters written and on the third now but I don't

know when I'll put it out. Thank you for

everything and Stay Frosty


End file.
